Witches and Wizards
by Angel Queen of Emeralds
Summary: Title may change. Yuri. A myth wizard named Mika hates Witches with a passion, wishing they would just vanish. However, due to her hatred and the actions she does against Witches, soon gets her punished. She is sent back into the past by an unknown force where she lands in a place where Witch Trials are placed frequently... and meets a woman who so happened to be running from them.
1. Don't be Hatin'

**Angel: I really couldn't resist and these story ideas were just begging to be released, so I am putting the last 4 stories that I have been dwelling on for a year or so. This is one of them. Now keep in mind, I think I am only doing a monthly update on all 4 of these buggers, so don't expect a lot from me with these stories. TvM, OWBoH, and DA: TToA are the main focuses I am doing, these are minor stories I'll update once a month on. So that's 7 stories to work on… after they are all done… which will take 5 years or so… I don't think I will have any original ideas to give out for this site, sadly.**

**Justine: What about EWA?**

**Angel: EWA? What about that abomination? Oh that's right, still doing a poll on it, sigh. Well I got 8 votes so far, I need 7 more to even care about EWA. **

**Justine: I pity you, but it has been stuck on 8 votes for a week, so maybe you can leave it for good. :P Anyways, here is a longer summary of this story…**

**A teenage myth wizard has hatred towards witches. She has this crazy idea that all witches are evil. She never wants to associate herself with them in any way. However, a mysterious force had decided to punish her for hating witches and send her way back into the past on a place called Earth, where she inevitably meets a woman who is on the run since she was accused of witchcraft. **

**Angel: That is the gist of the summary without spoiling too much. I looked everywhere on this fanfiction page and I don't think anybody has done this yet… hmm but I am sure somebody on the main w101 site actually has thought of this story… maybe… It is hard to be original when there are many w101 fics, eh?**

**Warning: Ah warnings, how I hate them and yet I also love them. Look, the main warning for every single story of mine is the same. There is girl on girl love in here. If you don't like it, leave. **

**Will I be accepting OC's for this particular story? That REALLY depends. See below for details on it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's! **

**MMMMMMM**

Wind blew heavily in a place called Wizard City. The autumn leaves fell off of trees and were carried off with the wind. They often smack themselves into buildings or into other trees. The Sun was covered by the clouds. It was the year 2015. Student wizards walked around, chatting amongst themselves. It was getting closer to Thanksgiving and it was their final day to go to school before they are let out for their quick break.

A particular girl, however, had different plans in mind than go to school. In the always stormy grounds of Triton Avenue sat this myth wizard. She was sitting on the edge of a cliff, fishing pole in hand that dipped into the river below. Apparently fishing was her thing.

"Eh, I am already failing Cyrus Drake's classes. He is not going to even care about me…" The Myth wizard whistled, waiting for a bite from one of the many non-talking fish in the river. Students walked past to her to head to school, many of them stopping to look at her strangely or shaking their heads. The girl could care less.

This particular girl is called Mika FrogWhisperer. A girl at the age of 15 with silver hair tied into a pony tail and has dark purple eyes. Her skin is dark brown. There is a beauty mark just lay under her right eye and couple of freckles on her cheeks. Mika is about 4 feet and 10 inches in height and flat chested. She could pass for a boy really easily.

Mika wore an adept Myth robe that is blue and yellow, like most Myth students. Her boots are brown and covered in dirt. If there is one thing about Mika is that she is a rather dirty girl… in both counts… She rarely even takes bathes, making people avoid her all the more. It didn't really matter. She only needed a few people in her life.

"Mika, why aren't you in school? Break doesn't start until tomorrow!" Mika turned her head around and sees Susie Gryphonbane walk up to her. The storm student sat down next to her. She flicked her short brown hair behind her ear as she gave Mika an incredulous look.

"Fishing… at this time of day… and especially on a school day?" Mika just shrugged and dangled her feet, looking at the river below. She really didn't want to hear this crap again from Susie. Mika and her are pretty much friends, sort of. They are actually friends with benefits to be exact. It has been going on for about a year so far. Susie has been her friend since she was 10 and they finally decided to experiment a little when they were 14.

"You know me. I am a rebel to the end…" Mika responded, still feeling no yanks from the fishing line. Perhaps the fish weren't hungry today. Susie sighed as she crossed her legs, looking at the cloudy sky. She knew she just couldn't argue with Mika, there was no way to convince her to go to school.

"Did you hear the news last night?" Susie asked as she lay on her back, arms behind her head. Mika looked at her and nodded before looking back at the river. "Yeah, witches came by for a visit. Probably being their usual evil selves…" Mika could care really less about witches. She had always pegged them as evil beings. Evil beings that want to destroy wizards and just torture innocent people with their dark magical powers and spells.

"Not all witches are evil, Mika… some of them are good…" Susie pointed out to her. The Myth student scoffed as if to say, 'Yeah right'. The storm student sat up and gave her a little glare. "I am serious, some witches are actually good! Sure their spells are a little unorthodox, but come on."

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at the Storm School?" Mika changed the subject, reeling in the fishing line to find a rubber ducky attached to the hook. "Smart ass fish…" She muttered as she reached into her pocket to pull out another worm to hook on to.

"Ugh, you are hopeless… and to answer your question, I have an A in my school, so skipping one day of class won't hurt. You on the other hand are failing your Myth Studies! If you keep failing you'll never become a Magus and just flunk out…" Susie pointed out in a matter-of-fact way. Mika just merely scoffed and shook her head.

"What's the point? Cyrus doesn't even like me. Better yet he hardly cares about anyone. If I had to describe Cyrus in one word that word would be, "Asshole!" She threw the fishing line back into the river to see if she'll get a bite this time.

"Well…" Susie couldn't deny that Cyrus was stubborn and strict with his students and others. However, she still wants her friend to at least pass with a D. She is concerned for her future. "I care about you, Mika. You don't want to just throw your life away by failing Myth Studies. Come on…"

"…" Mika didn't respond and just waited around for the fish to bite. Susie sighed and shook her head. As expected, it is very hard to convince Mika to do anything. Why does she even bother? Oh wait, that's right, she is Mika's only friend that has the patience to put up with her. She also has a little crush, but she wouldn't admit that to her.

"Just what are you planning to catch anyways?" Mika shrugged, looking up at the clouds above. "Any fish really. Any food is better than the food I have at home… and what they serve in the Cafeteria. I mean chicken breasts for lunch every day? Do they want us to get fat and have a heart attack early?"

"Well technically fish is not good for your health either if you think about it…" Susie looked down on the fishing line, seeing her poor pathetic attempts to catch anything in this river. If anything, she should have fished at her own Myth House. She has an ever flowing pond for crying out loud.

"Yes, but fish has some good protein that is good for you… well that's what I heard anyways…" Mika was beginning to get frustrated since no fish has taken her bait. Either they were incredibly smart or she is doing something wrong.

"If you really wanted fish I could have just used a water spell to throw some fish up here…" Susie suggested with a hint of a mischievous smile.

"That would take the fun out of catching them yourself; you know the old fashioned way…" Susie didn't listen and muttered some words under her breath. Putting out her wand, she pointed it at the river and then pointed up. A Pillar of water sprung out, carrying hundreds of fish with it. All the fish… and the water landed on Mika making her clean… but at the same time dirty with the fish.

"Hehe, there, now you can eat as much as you want." Susie giggled as she ran away from her. Mika growled as she shook the fish off of her, glaring at the retreating form of her diviner friend. "One of these days… I swear… one of these days!"

MMMMMMMMMM

~Time: February 26, 1692…~

I ran… as fast my feet could allow. They were hunting for me… I couldn't look back. The sounds of shouting came from behind me… My fellow people… were going to burn me… Surely the lord shouldn't allow his children to kill another? Was what me being accused of… more sinful than that of what they are going to do to me?

It didn't matter now… Step by step, I run deeper into the Forest, hoping that I would escape their line of sight. What ludicrous ideas, thinking that Satan was on Earth… placing himself in that of women like me… I apparently have been accused of being a witch… The reason… I know the contents of a book without even reading it… They also accuse me of cursing other women, not letting them to be gifted with a child. What madness…

They were coming closer… I can feel it… I can feel the heat coming from their torches. I pushed myself to my limits… my feet aching, my breathing is labored… I could not dare to look back, if I do look back… I will regret it. I must press forward and escape with my life.

I tripped open a bush, my white dress was caught and then part of it ripped off, leaving some scratched marks on my legs. I tried to ignore the pain as I quickly got up and continued to run… run from these devils who think they are saving people from Satan. If anything, Satan is consuming them… I would laugh at the thought, but I can only breathe and worry.

I came to a stop at a cliff. There was no other place to run. My heart stopped as I knew that this was it. The men chasing me shouted victoriously like I was now a trapped deer, ready to be killed and cooked. There was a river all the way at the bottom of this cliff… a small river. I hear the footsteps of the men coming closer and closer. If I jumped… would I live? Or would I plummet to my death?

It didn't matter… any fate is better than the one they have planned for me. I rather kill myself than to die being accused of witchcraft. I have no other choice. I prayed to the lord above to forgive me as I am going to end my own life. Before they even touched me, I dived into the gaping chasm and fell…

My blonde hair fluttered against the wind as I hear the shouts from the men above me. Who knew that life can so be cruel? I certainly didn't… but now… as I plummeted down the cliff… Life is harsh… I closed my eyes and let the darkness swallow me… Nobody would even remember me… even if they tried… Won't remember a woman named Christine Dalton…

…

MMMMMM

It was 3:00 PM when Mika returned home. She was sitting on her couch that was dirty with broken potato chips that were never cleaned up. Mika didn't care, she loved the mess. Susie often thinks she is just a boy trapped in a girl's body, but… so what if she is? The Myth Student can do whatever she wants. She doesn't need to hear anybody's opinions on her.

"Wonder what's on TV today…" Mika needed something entertaining to watch after being showered by fish by Susie. She didn't take any of the fish the diviner showered her with. Like a true fisherwoman, she threw the fish back and catches them the old way. Sure she only caught a few with her 4 hour fishing… but it is better than nothing. There was no way she was going to give Susie the pleasure of her actually accepting the fish.

Taking the remote control from the dirty and sticky coffee table, she turned on the TV. To her displeasure, they were talking about witches. Oh how she hated witches and wished they just banish to the other side of the Spiral.

"You know, speaking of witches, there is this particular witch that I would like to talk about…" A man named Kent Truman spoke up as he reads the papers he was given. "About over 300 years ago on a place called Earth, there is a witch named Christine Dalton… Now what is peculiar about this woman is that she mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Her body hasn't been found. Not even a record of her death."

"Don't witches usually disappear without a trace… I mean come on… they have the spells to do it if they wished…" A man next to him said who went by the name of Chad GoodWright. Kent shook his head at him before looking at the screen for the viewers to see his face.

"Yes, but however not all witches live forever so her body should have turned up somewhere during that time period, but nope. She disappeared and that was the end of it. It still shocks me to this day…"

Mika turned off the TV. Witches… The word just invokes bitter anger in her. She had bad experiences with them, which made her so nasty to them. In her eyes right now… they are all the same, every single one of them.

"You couldn't pay me enough to associate myself with a witch… I hate them! I wish they would all just die!" Mika took a deep breath to calm herself down before picking herself off from her dirty couch. She looked at the 3 fishes she caught, laying on the table.

"Well I might as well cook them… I am getting hungry…"

Before she did anything however, her cellphone rang. Groaning in exasperation, she reached into her pocket and checked to see who was calling. Ambrose. Of course… She sighed and clicked the "Talk" button.

"What is it, Headmaster?" Mika said in a tone that just screams a, "I don't care" type aura. She looked at her fingernails as she waited for Ambrose to answer her question.

"Mika… Cyrus has told me you skipped class today and that you are failing his class…" Mika groaned, she knew this was coming. He was going to guilt trip her or sends her on some extra credit thing. Ambrose doesn't like his students failing, apparently. Why can't he just leave students alone? It is their damn choice after all.

"Back 2 years ago you were a smart and studious Myth Wizard… I am just concerned as to why the sudden change of heart…"

_Because back then I had to 'witness' that event. _Mika thought but did not tell it out loud to Ambrose. All she can do is answer back with, "Yeah…so?" She brushed her silver hair behind her ear in annoyance. She really wanted to just enjoy the rest of her day.

"Cyrus decided that the best way to earn extra credit for his class is to head to the Witch Museum tomorrow morning. He wants you to write a 10 page report on the History witches and their ties with us Wizards…"

"Please anything but that…" Mika pleaded, she really did not want to do that. She would rather clean her whole house top to bottom for extra credit.

"I am sorry, Mika, but I cannot allow you to fail this term. Come by my office at 9:00 AM tomorrow and we can begin your extra credit. That's right; you are spending your Thanksgiving morning with me… What fun! See you soon!"

Mika shut off her cellphone and threw it angrily on the couch. "Shit! This is going to be the worst Thanksgiving ever…"

**CCCCCCCCCC**

**There ya go, the first chapter! Prologues are short as per usual. Sometime in Feb is the next update. I know some people might not find this interesting, but I wanted to try my hand at it and see what I can do. This story will be short. It doesn't have a more complex plot to make it any longer than it should be. Hope some of you will like it though. **

**Now I really would like the main cast to be small, but if you can put in a VERY interesting OC, which means you actually have to really try, I will place your OC in. If it doesn't interest me, I won't put your OC in, simple as that. I have high standards believe it or not, so if you want in, give it your best shot. **

**Here is submission form if you are going to try and make me interested in your OC.**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Are you a Witch or a Wizard?:**

**School: **

**Other Schools:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing/Armor:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**History: **

**Family:**

**What is your role in this story?: (I am not assigning roles, so you better give me a role for your OC)**

**Others:**

**Ok. Submit an OC if you want. Just make sure it is interesting, k? **


	2. Witches who needs them?

**Angel: Since I have a gap and free time because the fact that I won't be updating TvM until the 31****st**** and I will update OWBoH tomorrow, I am giving you a second chapter to Witches and Wizards! Every submitted OC were very interesting, so I accepted them without pause, you will see them make an appearance at the very least in this chapter. **

**Keep in mind, this story is short. 20 chapters or so are probably what I am gunning for. This plot doesn't have much going on to make it longer. Unless I want to give this story an overarching plot of some kind, but I won't do that. **

**The Artist's Revenge, Magical and Deadly Premonitions, and The Game, will have to wait until early February. So enjoy this for the time being. Again, none of those stories are connected in anyway, sure some might use the same characters, but that's the only thing similar.**

**Enough of my rambling, please do enjoy.**

**MMMMMMM**

Mika sighed as she dug into her fish dinner. She was almost too depressed to eat, but she needed to eat something. Of all things for extra credit, it had to be going to the Witch Museum and write a report on the History of Witches. God must love torturing her. She took a bite out of her meal and looked around her messy kitchen. Normally, her parents would be around to clean everything up… but… they weren't. They were gone now.

The silver haired myth student didn't want to ever recall that horrible event. She cried too much already, she needed to be strong and make her parents proud… but she just wasn't in the spirits to do it. She lost all that confidence 2 years ago. No matter how hard she tries and no matter what encouragement she gets from Susie, her only friend practically, she just couldn't do it.

"Fuck my life…" Mika tossed her fork and knife onto the table. The silverware stabbed into the table and was stuck there. She tossed the unfinished eaten fish out the window for the cats to munch on. She untied her hair, letting her silver hair free. She still looked like a boy because of how her hair is still short and she has non-existent breasts. Not like she cared if she looked like a boy or a girl. She also stopped caring 2 years ago.

Mika took the plate and placed it in the very overflowing sink. Maybe it was time to go to sleep. She did have to go get up bright and early because of the Museum Ambrose is making her go to. If she doesn't ago, she won't hear the end of it.

"Why should he care about my grades and my choice of what I do?" Maki kicked a wall on her way into the living room. She plopped herself on her dirty couch and closed her eyes. She wanted to yell, but she couldn't. The myth student was so not looking forward to spending her Thanksgiving with Ambrose in a freaking Witch Museum. Witches… Witches… Witches… She hates them so damn much.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. Growling, she got up and walked over to the front door. She looked through the hole and sees that it was Susie. Of course it was her. Who else would visit her anyways? Mika opened the door and pulled her in, not bothering to hear what she had to say first. She was one of those, "Get in the House and then we can speak" people.

"What do you want, Susie? Are you going to dampen my mood even further with your encouragement?" Mika asked, just frustrated with all of this. She looked at Susie with a slight glare, waiting for her answer. To her surprise, it didn't seem that she was here to do that.

"N-No. I kind of gave up trying to do that… You're very hard to convince… even for me…" Susie responded with a slight frown. Mika sighed and crossed her arms over her flat chest, if she wasn't here to talk about that then what? She voiced her question out to her.

"I just wanted to visit is all… You get so lonely in this house all by yourself…" Mika was having a hard time believing that Susie just wanted to visit her, but she was not going to question it. She was not in the mood. Shrugging, she headed over to the couch where she sat before was interrupted by her.

"Suit yourself… Last time you came to visit me in this House was my unhappy 15th birthday… That wasn't pretty let me tell ya…" Mika sat down and tried to relax her body. Stress was really eating away at her. Susie sat herself down next to her, careful not to come in contact with her. She knew how Mika was when she was in a bad mood, so touching her would be a bad idea.

"S-So… may I ask why you seem to be in a bad mood?" Susie asked gently, looking at her. Mika opened one eye to look at her before shutting it and shrugging. "Ambrose is making me visit the Witches Museum and write a report… you can probably guess how I reacted…"

"…Yeah… I know…" Susie bit her lip as she looked around the House. It was much dirtier than she had last seen it. At least it didn't look like a wasteland. Mika at least cleans somewhat every once in a while. "I see that this House is more… extravagant…" She tried to use a different word to describe it, but even that was a lie.

"Yeah, yeah… you want me to clean more don't you?" Mika asked, but it was more of a statement than a question. Susie quickly shook her head at her assumption. "No, I told you… I am not going to bother with convincing you anymore…"

"Who are you and what did you do to the real Susie?" Mika asked, somewhat jokingly. Susie fake laughed and they fell into a very awkward silence. The young diviner really wished they had their old friendship back. Where they would hang out, laugh about stuff, have the time of their lives, and even study together… even though they are not in the same school. Myth and Storm are not supposed to mingle together and yet this friendship is somehow surviving.

Nowadays… they rarely do anything as Mika becomes more and more depressed each passing day. It is like she is a totally different person than who she was 2 years ago. This made Susie sad and concerned for her friend.

"So are you actually going to go? To the Witch Museum I mean…" Susie asked. Mika opened her eyes and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Look, I don't want to go, but I don't have a choice in the matter… It will get Ambrose off my back if I do go… and man does he annoy the living hell out of me…"

"Oh…"

Mika sighed and rubbed her temples, she really didn't want to talk about this with Susie. She was also not in the mood to really spend time with her. "I think you should go, Susie. I have a lot in my mind right now… please."

Susie frowned, but reluctantly got up from the couch. She murmured something along the lines of, "Someday you will find a witch you will like…" before opening the door and leaving the Myth House. Mika barely heard what she just murmured, but knew the gist of it. She scoffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Not bloody likely…" She closed her eyes and proceeded to fall asleep on the couch.

MMMMMM

_I opened my eyes slowly, my body regaining consciousness. I looked at myself and then at my surroundings. I was being pushed by the river current that I seemed to have landed in when I made that jump from the men hunting me, and it was pushing me against this big boulder. My body looked like it was hugging it. Apparently, the lord above wanted me to live longer… but for how long exactly?_

_It was early in the morning; the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. How long has this river carried me? I am sure only the lord knows. The river current wasn't too fast, so that means I could walk out of the water with ease. I detached myself from the rock and got out of the water. I was soaked to the bone and my dress felt very uncomfortable on me. It even had rips and tears that showed a lot of my skin. _

_Did the men hunting me presume I was dead? Or are they still trying to find me as if to see I am alive or dead? Hopefully the first one happened. I need to start a new life somewhere… but how? I can't get much far as people might see me and will consider me as a Witch. I still think me being a Witch is rubbish… but I can do nothing about it. _

_I sat myself down on a rock and looked at my surroundings. I was no longer in a gaping chasm… I was in a forest of some sorts. Placing my hands on my face, I began to cry. Why must the lord do this to me? I have always followed the Bible and never lied, never committed a sin, and was always generous and kind to my fellow people. As the Bible always says, "Love thy neighbor…" Well certainly that wasn't the case for those people chasing me. I wasn't loved at all apparently._

_I wished for someone to understand and help me in this time of need. Someone who didn't think I was a witch and let me live a peaceful life. Somehow I doubt that would happen. If I am being punished for whatever sins I apparently have committed, the lord himself would probably not grant me this wish. _

_My stomach growled, telling me it was hungry and in need for food. A woman like me has never before hunted for food in my life. I always rely on the men to do that for me or I can harvest food myself… but now I had to fend for my own in this Forest I have never been in before. _

"_I really wish a person was here to help me…" I silently prayed one more time. I got up from the rock I was sitting on and walked on. This is a start of a new day…_

_MMMMMM_

Mika awoke the next morning at 8:30 AM. It was nearly time for her to meet up with Ambrose at the Witch Museum. She got up from the couch and stretched. The myth student grabbed a hair pin and tied her silver hair back into a pony tail. Not in the mood to change her clothes, she grabbed her backpack filled with all her magical equipment and headed on out.

It was sunny and she shielded her eyes for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the light for a bit. Her stomach was growling for food, but ignored it. There weren't that many people. Not a single Wizard around her age was around outside. They were probably all inside playing video games or practicing magic. She wished she was doing things like them, but not today.

As she was walking, she spotted someone out of the corner of her eye. It was a feminine shadow figure. She couldn't tell who it was as it soon disappeared after a few seconds. Mika can't help but feel that that figure was watching her. Was it a ghost..? Nah, it was broad daylight. She shrugged, pushing that thought out of her head. She had more important things to worry about.

"Hey!"

Mika heard the shout and immediately stopped. She groaned inwardly, knowing that voice pretty well. It was him again. Drat. She thought she would never hear from that guy again. The myth student wanted to kill herself. She turned herself around to see a boy running up to her in top speed.

"What do YOU want, Lucas?" Mika asked, not really wanting to speak with him. She took a small gander of him, but hardly noticed any changes. He was still the pale pink spiky haired boy with his ever burning passion in his hazel eyes with a long scar on his left temple. Lucas was her classmate and former rival back 2 years ago.

They used to compete in school of who can be the best student in Cyrus Drake's class, but that no longer happened as Mika stopped caring. Mika wouldn't really call Lucas her friend… they stopped talking after a year when she started failing and skipping classes.

"I know what I want. I want you to come back to school and compete with me to be the top student!" Lucas responded to her, pointing at her all the while, determination in his eyes. Mika rolled her eyes and turned herself around. Same old Lucas… some people never change.

"Lucas… I am done with all that. You'll have to find some other person to challenge." Mika shook her head, continuing to walk on the path to the Museum that was about a mile away. Lucas immediately walked up alongside her, not wanting her out of his sight.

"Nuh uh, it is no fun with the others and I found it very unsatisfactory that you would just forfeit and let me win too easily. I just want to understand why you don't do the things you do anymore! I want the old you back!" Lucas told her, apparently not going to leave her alone. Mika really wanted to punch him in the face, but refrained as that would seem uncivilized of her.

"Why do you care? My life is my life… you can't control how I am!" Mika stopped walking, facing him and looking into those silly determined eyes of his. Why must people try and change her life? This is her decision for god damn fucking straight.

"It is because that this is not you." He pointed to her attire, her hairstyle, and more importantly, her. "The girl I knew would study like crazy to be the best. Always challenging herself to do nearly impossible tasks… I want that girl back as it is no fun without your old self around in class! You know how I am!"

"Yeah… and?" Mika looked at her hands, finding them more interesting than the person in front of her. Why can't he take a hint and go away? As much as she was somewhat touched… just a little, about how Lucas was in trying to convince her to be her old self, there was no way she was going to tell him of all people what had happened to her that made her become the person she is now.

"Look, whether you like it or not, I am going to fix you. I am never going to give up until I see you back to your old self. Just try and get rid of me, I dare you!" Lucas challenged, crossing his arms and looking at her. Mika smacked herself in the face, annoyed of this former rival of hers. It was a losing battle for her. Try as she might, she can never truly be rid of him with that kind of determination he has. All she can think is that he can try all he wants; she is never going to change.

"Fine. If you think you can change me, hit me with your best shot. I am a hard cookie and it will take a lot to break me. I don't care anymore." With that, Mika continued to walk along the path. Lucas walked with her, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. There surely must be a very good reason why she isn't the same person she was 2 years ago… The question is… what could it be? He WILL get it from her one way or the other and then he will do everything in his power to slowly bring her back.

"So… where are you going anyways, Mika?" Lucas asked, trying to start a good conversation with her. Mika looked at him for a moment and then back to look in front of her. "Witch Museum. I hate witches and Ambrose is making me do extra credit by making me write a History report on them so I could pass…"

_At least we're getting somewhere. I don't think she hated witches before… _That was a start, but now he has to figure out why she had a sudden change of heart for witches. Did they do something to her? "History report, eh? I could help with that maybe. You know, give you a little advice and what not."

"Thanks, but no thanks Einstein. I can do it myself…" Mika responded, waving him off. Truthfully she could use the help as she lacked the motivation to write this paper, but she didn't want to give Lucas the pleasure of helping her, so she had to lie.

In eerie silence, they had reached the Witch Museum. It was open a bit earlier than it should be, but Mika didn't care. She just wanted this to be over with. This was the beginning of a very long day for her and she was not going to like it one bit.

MMMMMMMMM

_I hear the steps of a horse and the yelling of a man approaching. Panicking, I quickly hid myself behind a tree and poked my head out to see who it was. I see a man riding a horse that was carrying behind it a cart with 2 girls, both blindfolded and with a hood over their heads. One girl was really young, perhaps 9 years old… and the other looked to be teenager. _

_I could not see their hair or most of their features. If my hunch is correct, I believe they are due for death pretty soon. Ah, more girls accused of witchcraft. This world is so cruel. I wish there was something I could do to free them, but as a woman like myself… what could I do?_

_I see the man stop the Horse when he reaches a man further up the road. I had to sneak myself closer to hear what they were saying. As soon as I was in close proximity, I began to listen carefully to their conversation._

"_These whores are due to be burned tomorrow. The young one is Bianca and the older one is Sakuya." That was the man on the Horse talking. _

"_More witches, huh? I tells ya… at this rate… we may be rid of the devil's presence soon." That was the man on the road talking. I still think that is nonsense that they are ridding the Earth of the devil's presence by burning witches. _

"_So we are taking them to a place where they can be held for the time being." The man on the horse seemed pretty happy to be capturing witches and then sending them to their fiery deaths first thing tomorrow probably. Again, I wish I could do something to save them, but I am just one woman. How can I possibly fight them? If I was actually a witch, who I am not, I'd probably use some sort of witchcraft to save them…_

"_Alright," The man on the road chuckled as he pointed his finger to the road in front, "Just keep going straight and make a turn to the right, you will reach the village in about 2 hours."_

_Hmm so there is a village nearby. I should probably stay clear of it if I don't want to end up like these unfortunate girls. I turned away just as the man on the horse was leaving. I have to survive here somehow. My first priority is food; I'll worry about shelter later. I walked off further into the forest, hoping that I would not run into another person or even a dangerous animal. Who knows what a Forest might have? Please, lord, just leave me at peace for a little bit…_

_MMMMMMMM_

"Ah, Mika, you came!" Ambrose sees the myth student walk up to him with a bored look on her face. Lucas was right behind her. He was not sure why Lucas was here, but he wasn't about to question it.

"It is not like I had a choice in the matter…" Mika muttered, reaching into her backpack and got out a notebook and a quill to write with. She was going to take notes obviously so she might as well get it over with.

"Mind you we are only allowed in this Museum for 3 hours. They have to clean things soon since it is Thanksgiving and all…" Ambrose explained as he called over a Warlock that was dwelling over in the corner. "This is Charles; he will be helping you with the witch history throughout this whole museum. He knows a lot about them and can teach you about them with ease."

"Great…" Mika muttered as she looked over her temporary tutor. He has neatly trimmed brown hair, blue eyes, rectangular glasses, and he appears to be about 5 foot 5 inches. So, he was almost a foot taller than her. She didn't bother taking in his clothes. Something about him just screams, "NEEEERRRD!"

"Lucas… could you possibly go fetch some books at the Library about Witches? It may help Mika here with her paper…" Ambrose inquired to the myth student. Lucas nodded.

"Yeah sure, I'll be back in exactly one minute!" Lucas sped off to the Library at an almost inhuman speed. Mika rolled her eyes, noting he was still the speediest guy in all of Wizard City. Ambrose decided to sit down at a nearby bench and told them to start.

"What now, genius?" Mika asked in an 'I don't care' tone. They were heading down a hallway that had the dark ages for Witches. The Myth student didn't plan to keep any of this knowledge in her head so after she writes this paper, she will dump this info out and never think of it again.

"We shall first learn the dark past of Witches. They have been through a tough time in many worlds nearly centuries ago… including this one world called Earth…" Charles responded, adjusting his glasses to fit firmly on his face.

"Yipee…"

"What, not exciting enough for you? Well I would have to say that is too bad… You will learn this whether you like it or not… Be lucky I even bothered to tutor you… Anyways let's move on." Charles led her to a room that had wooden poles meant to be used to burn witches. Off to the side were the various witches that have been unfortunate enough to be burned and other witches that somehow managed to escape.

"Let me guess… The Salem Witch Trials?" Mika asked, knowing the purpose of this room. She had heard of that time on Earth many times already. Apparently in a place called Salem, people were thinking the Devil was in some of the ladies there and made them Witches. The people were on desperate searches to find any Witches and burn them so that they feel safe from the Devil. Even as so much as to accuse maidens for no apparent reason that they are witches, even without proof of it. It was a very dark time indeed. But in all honesty… she could care less. If anything, they deserved it. She knows that it was heartless of her, but she just hates them.

"Indeed. Near the middle of February of 1692 on Earth, they started burning witches to protect themselves from Satan. It was a cruel time as many innocent women were torched." Charles then led her to a particular painting of a woman that was hanging on the wall next to the other witches that seemed to have escaped their fiery doom.

"This is Christine Dalton. You probably heard about her on the news yesterday… She is a mysterious one… she vanished without as much as a trace… Rumor has it; she has been chased for 6 whole months, longer than the other witches. She soon suddenly disappeared like she didn't exist… which is very strange…"

Mika took a look at the painting of this woman. Like the other witches, she seemed to be wearing this white dress with a hoodie on to cover her hair. Women had to wear those clothes back then on Earth it seemed. Her eyes are hazel and somehow strangely comforting. She looked to be in her twenties. Mika scoffed.

"She should have been burned then… actually, they all should be…" Mika said uncaringly.

"Oh now you are just being heartless, I think you may have offended that witch over there." Charles pointed to a witch looking at them with somewhat of a glare, but then it soon disappeared off her face. This woman looked to be 5 foot and 7 inches tall. She has waist length light blue hair with bright silver eyes. She had bangs that she pulls back in the middle and holds it there with a black clip. She has pale ivory skin. She wears blue mascara and black eyeliner in the style of the cat eye. She was a beauty mark under her left eye and she has a thick French accent. This woman has barely DD cupped breast and her hips are just spread out enough to give her body some curve. It appears that her name is Mavi if that name tag on her very… skimpy one piece bathing suit, is of any indication.

Mavi looked away from them with somewhat of a huff and continued to go on with her business. Mika shrugged and jotted down some notes uncaringly. "I hate witches, what do you expect? They are all evil to me…"

"Now, do you really hate witches? Or do you just have bad experiences with them?" Charles asked as if he knew what Mika has been through. The myth student didn't have a snarky comeback for that. She couldn't give an answer to that even if she wanted to.

"Hmm…" Charles got out his book and walked off. "Come, let us learn more… That friend of yours did not come back in exactly one minute… oh well…"

Mika sighed, annoyed. She took one last look at Christine Dalton on the wall before walking off. A faint whisper reached her ears, but she did not acknowledge it and kept on walking.

_I really wish there was a person here to help me…_

CCCCCCCCCCC

**That's that. You can probably guess what might happen to Mika next chapter, huh? How exciting! Will Mika ever be rid of her grudges against Witches? What did happen to Mika to make her so different? Those will be somewhat answered next month to early March, stay tuned!**


	3. Into the Past!

Angel presents…

WITCHES AND WIZARDS

CHAPTER 3: INTO THE PAST!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Sorry I took longer than expected… The Librarian fell down while trying to get a book…" Lucas apologized as he handed Mika the Witch books Ambrose sent him to go get for her. The Myth student looked at them in boredom. She was very uninterested to look through them all. If anything she'll probably skim through it and half ass her report on Witches.

"Well that's all well and good, now run along like a good boy and let me continue to teach this stubborn individual more about witches…" Charles made a shooing motion before continuing his lecture on the various spells witches can cast. Lucas looked at Mika, who was more or less pretending she was taking down notes. She was really just making squiggling lines to make it look like she was writing something. The fellow myth student sighed and shook his head. Getting Mika back to herself was going to be a challenge, but it is a challenge he is willing to take on.

Lucas went to sit on the bench while those two keep at it. He sees her yawn and he could tell that Mika was getting very impatient with every passing minute. Glancing at the clock on the wall, it appeared to be nearly noon; almost time for the Museum to close for the day.

"Witches can cast curses and turn people in frogs if need be. They have a vast array of these spells they can cast if one chooses to use it for evil of course." Charles explained in his dull voice that made Mika want to sleep. The silver haired teen groaned and instantly felt like correcting him.

"All Witches are evil, no exceptions…" Mika growled, clearly starting to lose her composure. She was getting really tired of being lectured about all this witch crap stuff. Charles opened his mouth to say something, but closed it after realizing that there was no way he could win in an argument against this stubborn teen. Even if her prejudice against witches was unprecedented, he will just have to accept what she wishes to believe in.

"Right, if you say so," Charles responded somewhat sarcastically. Mika shrugged, just wanting this whole thing to be done already. She was already bored out of her mind, angry beyond relief, and quite hungry. She didn't even have breakfast. Lunch sounded good about now.

"5 minutes till we close! Better wrap things up!" An employee yelled to them. Charles looked at the clock on the wall and indeed it was almost time for them to leave the Museum. He shut his book he was reading to Mika and placed it back into his bag. Mika practically did the same and shoved all the books, notes, and other things into her backpack so she can take them home and start her report. If she knew Cyrus, he would want it by midnight on Sunday.

"Well, time sure does fly when you are having fun…" Charles remarked, ignoring the eye rolling of Mika. "Hope you have a better understanding about witches now. Perhaps you will grow to like them someday… in fact…" He paused as he looked into a certain room. "Maybe you'll date a witch…" Charles could see that Mika was a bit attracted to that one witch in that room even though she supposedly hates witches with a passion.

"Hnn… Keep telling yourself that… I can NEVER see myself with a Witch. No freaking way." Mika crossed her arms over her chest, looked to the side, and growled. "They are nothing but evil rotten, no good flea-bitten, waste of skin and bones!" She yelled so just about anybody in the Museum could hear. It was so loud it echoed throughout the museum.

"Mika! Why would you say such a thing?" Ambrose asked. That yell of hers actually brought all the people that were in the Museum over to the room they were in. People were actually quite shocked that she would say that.

"Calm down, girl, you are making a scene." Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down, but she pushed him away. She was not in the mood to be comforted by a stubborn rival that won't leave her alone.

"I don't give a damn! I just want them out of my life… out of the Spiral even! Shit, why am I telling you all this?! I am fucking out of here!" She started to push back people just so she could get the hell out of this museum. Mika wanted to be in the calm and quite environment such as her home.

"Mika! Wait!" Lucas called out to her just as she entered the Salem Witch Trial Room which led to the Entrance Hall to the exit.

Suddenly, the Museum vibrated a bit. Mika stopped and looked at the paintings on the walls. People behind her were looking at one another as if trying to make sure each of them felt what just had happened. Another vibrate happened a few seconds after that. _Thwump… _The paintings on the walls jiggled a bit, threatening to fall over.

"How odd… the earthquake control center would have picked up any upcoming earthquakes… but…" Ambrose paused as he felt yet another tremor, but a more serious one. This wasn't an earthquake… everybody knows how earthquake works and that's not how it goes. Everybody looked outside to see if a giant of some kind was causing the Museum to shake.

There was no giant in site either, so they were all clueless as to what the hell was happening. Then, without any warning, the whole Museum shook violently, threatening to knock off everybody off their feet. Mika gasped as she tried to maintain her balance. Something was flying past her line of sight as she was trying to stay upright. She tilted her head fast to see if she can spot whatever it was. To her utter shock, she sees the same shadowy female she saw outside a while ago.

_You're not going anywhere. It is time for your punishment that you brought upon yourself… _

Mika sees the shadowy female raise a hand and a portal ripped open just about 3 feet in front of her. The shadow soon disappeared shortly after that. Mika yelped as she felt the pull of the portal. She tried as hard as she could to get away from it by running as fast as she can. However, no matter how fast she ran, she didn't get an inch farther away from it.

"Help me!" Mika begged as she suddenly lost her balance and fell to the floor as the portal slowly dragged her into it. Lucas gasped and grabbed Mika's arms, pulling as hard as he possibly could, but to no avail. He and Mika were just getting closer and closer into the portal.

"Come on help me, people! This portal is too strong for me!"

Charles and the witch that was offended by Mika's remarks jumped in and pulled as hard as they can. Tugging and tugging, not a single inch was moved by them, the portal was just increasingly getting stronger and will continue to until it gets what it is after.

"Do something, Ambrose! This portal is stubborn! You know how to dispel portals!" Charles yelled, pulling as hard as he could. Mika was whimpering as her feet were now inside the portal. The vacuum like effect the portal was giving off was felt by everyone. Any stronger and all of them might be pulled in.

"I don't know what kind of portal it is!" Ambrose took out his spell book and looked frantically for a spell that can dispel that Portal. However, there are thousands of kinds of portals; this could be any one of them! "Goblin Portals, Teleport Portals…, Dragon Portals…" He was flipping through the pages so fast, trying so hard to find a picture of the portal that matched the description of the one that was sucking his students in.

"My hands… they are slipping!" Lucas' grip on Mika's arms was slowly starting to give away. Who would cast this portal? What would they want with Mika or rather what did they want to do to her by casting it? Either way, this can't be good if she gets inside it. No telling what might happen on the other side… if there is one.

"Time Travel Portal?! Only really advanced magic users can cast that portal! Not to mention it requires a lot of very rare items that are nearly impossible to come by!" Ambrose had wide eyes when he found out what portal it was. That type of spell is really dangerous and will destroy reality if one is not careful. It was only used once and thankfully it didn't end in chaos… but now…

"Hurry up and cast that dispel!" Mika screamed, feeling her boots and embarrassingly enough, her pants, finally slid off of her and into the portal. Great, now everybody could see her heart shaped panties. Just, great…

"Oh my…" Lucas flushed red, but still tried to maintain his grip on her arms. He tilted his head to look at Ambrose who was murmuring words under his breath and his staff was glowing with orange light. The suction of the portal was getting stronger and stronger. More and more of Mika's body was inside the portal.

_It is futile! Let her suffer her punishment! _

The voice rang out throughout the whole museum, startling everybody… except Mika who already heard the owner of that voice before. The silver haired girl thought briefly as to why this shadowy female would want to punish her. What did she do to piss her off? However, right now, all she wants is to not be stuck into… well however far in the past!

"Here goes nothing!" Ambrose raised his staff, the dispel ready to launch itself at the portal. A sword on the wall dislodged itself from its place and sliced Ambrose's staff in half, cancelling the spell indefinitely. Ambrose was surprised at this, his staff can't be destroyed by a mere sword… and yet it did. Someone was using very advanced magic to power it!

Mika gasped as she felt Lucas lose his grip on her arms. Everything went into slow motion at that point. The fingers of Lucas slowly lost contact of her arm and she could see the shocked look on Lucas' face as she felt herself sink into the portal completely… then he was out of sight as she traveled into an unknown time. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MIKA!" Lucas sees the portal closing since it got what it wanted. Without any hesitation he jumped into the portal and chased on after her… but in doing so, he accidentally dragged the other 2 that were holding onto him with him as well. They screamed as the portal closed, leaving only a small blue orb hanging.

Ambrose gasped as the orb launched itself into one of the paintings in this very room. It glow bright blue for a moment or two before the painting fell off the wall and hit the floor. He stared at the very painting and knew exactly in what time and place Mika was heading into. As this was the painting of Christine Dalton… They were heading into a very dark for witches… That means… they will be hunted as well. As wizards are not known back then… only witches…

"This… is not good…"

MMMMMMM

_A young silver haired girl was sitting on the couch in her home, reading on some kind of book. It was very large and looked like it was too much of a read for this girl as she looked to be a mere first grader. The title of the book was Witchcraft. The girl seemed to be into it… even though she hardly understood many of the big words that were in it._

"_What are you doing reading that?" A handsome silver haired man asked as he took the book from her. The young girl pouted as the man looked at the book she was reading. He looked at her questioningly, wondering how she got her hands on this book… and why she is reading it of all things. "This is a bit too much for you right now…" _

"_But daddy! It is so interesting and stuff. These witches… they sound like us! I mean, they can wield magic like us! Is there even a diff…err..ence… between them and us?" The girl asked, very curious about witches. She had found this book at the Wizard City Library while looking for a book to do a report on for her Myth Class. Finding it, she was very interested about what witches are. So she decided to check it out instead… even though she hardly understood what it was telling her. Perhaps her daddy can explain it better?_

_Her father smiled and sat down on the couch next to her, placing a caring arm around her. The girl placed her head on his chest as he began to tell her about what witches are all about. "You see dear, witches don't have schools of magic like us. They don't practice Fire, Ice, Storm, etc. They have different types of magic under their disposal."_

"_Like what, daddy?" _

"_Like…" The father bit his lip as he thought for a moment. Wondering how to explain this to her so she could understand mostly about the whole thing. It was going to take a while for a 6 year old like her to grasp the whole concept of witches. _

"_Witches are capable of casting curses and transformations with ease. They can so choose to turn a person into a duck, a frog, or whatever animal they have in mind. Their magic requires a lot of energy and the right ingredients to do them however… Most witches don't even use wands like we do…" _

_The girl let out a murmur of understanding. That was very interesting information for her brain to take a note of. So witches and wizards are different in that way. Was there anything else other than that though? She voiced her question to him and her father thought for another minute or two for an answer. _

"_Well they can also manipulate and shift a wide range of things. They can make water turn into ice or cause flowers to wither. They can even put you into sleep for ages if they feel the need to or just do it for evil. Some witches are evil… just like how some wizards are evil…" _

"_But most witches use their powers for good, right?" The girl really hoped that most were good. She didn't want to admire witches if half or most witches are just plain evil and that she should just forget about them completely._

"_Yes dear, most of them are good at heart. They usually mean no harm… Some people just don't like them… I for one think they are pretty nice. They had such a bad history… but I'll tell you more about that another time…" He handed the book back to his daughter, just in case she wants to read more about them. It wouldn't hurt to let her learn more about witches. A little curiosity never hurt anyone… except maybe the cat._

"_Aww… oh well… I can just read…" The girl opened the book to where she last left off before she was rudely interrupted. She squinted as she looked at this one word that she didn't seem to understand. "In…trans…i…gence? What is that?"_

_The father laughed softly to himself as he left the couch to continue his work elsewhere in the house. He knew his daughter will take a liking to witches and might have a friend in the future that is a witch. His daughter always loves making friends with something she admires… even trees. _

_MMMMMM_

I stumbled upon a Cabin after a half hour of looking for food. I only found a few apples upon this journey and ate them when I found them. However, that didn't satiate my hunger at all. I needed more food… Cautiously, I looked inside the window to see if anybody could be home or if anyone lives here. It looked to be a fairly large cabin… fit for 2 or 3 people to live in. However, it looked like there was hardly anything in here. I turned my head every which way from the window and it appeared to be abandoned.

I was smiling on the inside at this discovery. I now have shelter! Next thing is obviously food. Hmm, I'll worry about that another time, I ate enough to not worry about my hunger levels just yet. I opened the door to the cabin and peeked inside. Yeah, there was hardly anything in here. The only things of mere importance are the butter maker, a bed fit for two, and some medical supplies on the table in the kitchen. How odd that someone would abandon them here.

Not that I am complaining anyways. I could use those to treat my wounds I have gotten from the fall I took. This place will have to do for my temporary home. I can't really stay in one place too long, people might find me here.

I sat myself on one of the chairs in this cabin and took off my boots that I have been wearing on this tiresome trip. My feet were swollen and bruised from all the walking and running I have done. I grimaced as I took my right foot into my hands and massaged them gently. Ooh, I definitely need a nice rest…

Suddenly I hear a faint scream from somewhere. Alarmed, I sat up and looked out the window and up into the blue sky above. To my utter surprise and shock, I see a person… I couldn't make out the sex of this person as they were too far for me to get a confirmation. The person was falling… from the sky… and was heading this way!

"Oh my lord!" I trotted outside, grimacing as I walked on some pointy rocks since I was foolish enough to not put on my boots. The person's screams were getting louder and louder as they got closer to the land I was on. They sounded feminine… so it must be a female. A woman is falling from the sky? Was this the act of God? Or was it a witch that can do that? Hmm I don't really care if this woman is a witch or not. I lost faith in my fellow people once they chased after me thinking I am one of them. All I care about is saving this woman before she dies on impact.

I placed myself where I thought is the place of where she might land. I can see her coming towards me at a very fast speed. I knew this was going to hurt both of us, but at least it will break her fall… hopefully. I held my arms out, ready to catch her. Her body slammed into me and I lost my balance as I failed to catch her. We both fell down on the ground hard.

"Oof!" That hurt. REALLY hurt. I suppose it is worth it if I save a fellow woman in the process. I looked at the woman I saved and was quite surprised to see silver hair. That is really strange as women don't really get this color of hair… unless they are in their fifties or sixties. She appeared to be unconscious. The impact must have knocked her out… I examined this woman some more.

She appeared no older than I am… in fact she looks younger than me. 15? I don't know. This woman didn't really look like a woman that much… but she is definitely feminine. If anything she looked… handsome. Wait, why am I complimenting on that? I am pretty sure such thoughts are a sin. Hmm… but I think I might be going to hell anyways since I am a 'witch'.

Looking over some more, she didn't have any bosoms of the sort. I didn't know any woman without them… how strange. Her clothes… looked strange… well the top half anyways. The bottom half of her clothes were nowhere to be seen except her undergarments… which were strange themselves… Just who is this woman?

I slowly wrapped her in my arms and got up from the ground painfully so. I need treat some of her wounds… and some of mine since the landing wasn't exactly pretty on the both of us. She wasn't exactly heavy, so carrying her to the cabin shouldn't be a problem. I just hope she doesn't get any wrong ideas once she wakes up.

MMMMMM

"_Hey wake up lazy bum!" _

Mika somehow heard the calling of Susie and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she sees is a wooden ceiling. The first thing she feels is a very old fashioned bed underneath her. The first thing she hears are the footsteps on the wooden floor creaking somewhere nearby. She shot up from the bed, getting a good look of the place.

"W-Where am I?"

A seemingly familiar woman entered the bedroom and sees that she was awake. In her hands was some kind of bandage of sorts. Mika looked at her legs and noticed a few wounds still bleeding. She looked back at the woman who had a little smile on her face.

"Oh, you're awake. Good." The woman sat on the chair nearby the bed and proceeded to get ready to treat her wounds. Mika remembered that she was sent back in time by that shadowy female… but how further back in time? She had an idea… but she didn't want to believe it.

"Um… if I may ask… what year is it?"

The woman looked at her strangely, wondering if she had lost her memory or something. "Why it is the year of our Lord, 1692."

Mika fainted right there and then.


	4. Bitter Feelings

**Angel: I have this to say, whatever I have inspiration for, I write it. Every update for any story of mine from this point on will rely on what I have inspiration for. I could be writing this or I could be writing another thing, it all depends on what I am interested in writing at the moment and if I have the creativity and inspiration to do it. **

**Oh and if you are wondering about the lack of Author's Notes in the last chapter, some people complained about me talking too much so I decided to only talk when I have something important to tell, like this for instance. So if you don't see anything, then I have nothing to say about it. So there's your answer. Now, go and read, my readers.**

**MMMMMMMMMM**

_Chapter 4: Bitter Feelings_

"_Father… how come I haven't seen any witches around Wizard City?" The silver girl asked to her father who was reading a newspaper and sipping on some coffee on the couch. She sat next to him so he can better communicate with her. He placed his newspaper on his lap and placed the coffee on the coffee table before looking at his lovely daughter._

"_That's a good question. Sometimes Witches don't really feel the need to visit us Wizards. We are very different when it comes to magic like I explained to you earlier. For this, we sometimes do not get along. However, some witches will come over regardless since they are often curious to see what we are up to…" _

"_Oh, when do they come?" She wanted to know this information just so she can meet one in person. Witches were so fascinating to her and she wanted to make on her friend! You can never have too many friends! She wondered what it would be like to be friends with one. Perhaps they can tell each other magical secrets or something. That'd be cool._

"_Usually they visit on October. You know for Halloween. Sometimes they will visit in November. For how long they plan to visit… I don't know. Their stay varies from time to time. So I'm afraid you'll have to wait another 3 months before you be able to see one…" He responded, looking at his daughter sympathetically as he knew she wanted to go meet one. She let out a small whine since 3 months felt so long to her. _

"_Where do they live…? Maybe I can go there?" _

_Her father looked alarmed. "Honey, I can't tell you that. It is too dangerous for a wizard to be around over there, especially when you are so young." The silver haired girl pouted as she knew that her father wasn't about to tell her anything further. Defeated, she let out a sigh and plopped her head on one of the couch pillows._

"_I just want to go befriend one so bad!" _

"_I know honey, I know. 3 months will go by fast, I promise…" He ruffled up her air playfully, "Now how about I make you some chocolate chip cookies?"_

"_YEAH, I love them!"_

…

Mika opened her eyes, still finding herself in the same cabin. So it wasn't a horrible dream… this is reality. She was sent back in time by a shadowy female of some kind and now she was stuck in the late 1600's for who knows how long! Adding to her displeasure, this cabin seemed to be a home to that familiar witch that was in the Museum painting and talked about on the news yesterday night.

She wanted to lash out, scream, anything to get her anger across… but she couldn't. Now that she was in the past… she has to be VERY careful not to change anything. If she so much as alters what is supposed to happen here, that could change the Future in ways she could not even imagine. It can even as much as erasing her whole existence if she is not careful. That would be something she would be afraid of greatly.

Looking at her legs, she noticed they were all bandaged up by that… Christine Dalton witch. She is a witch who supposedly disappeared off the face of the Earth after being chased for 6 months. As much as she is grateful for being cared for, she still has bitter feelings towards witches no matter what they did to her.

However, it appeared that she was nowhere to be seen in the Cabin. She must have gone off somewhere when she passed out from the realization of being sent to this time period. Mika winced when she tried to get up. Her legs were still very much in pain and it looked like she couldn't be walking any time soon. Blowing raspberries, she plopped back down on the somewhat comfortable mattress and sighed. Just how long is she going to stay here? Will it be forever?

She was crying on the inside at the thought of that. That would be hell for her. Mika would miss Susie a lot. Even her old and dirty Myth House. She'll even miss Cyrus Drake... who is she going to pull pranks on now?

Mika then realized something, what happened to the other 3? She saw Lucas, Charles, and that witch lady she offended earlier went into the Time Portal with her… How odd that they didn't land in the same place as her… Did they get transported into another place in time? Or did they get launched somewhere else here?

The real question is… what is she going to after her legs get better? Where would she even go? Earth has no Spiral Door. Even if it did, she couldn't go to Wizard City. Ambrose wasn't even born yet as he is the founder of Wizard City.

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She propped herself up with her arms as she looked at the doorway that led into the bedroom. Not surprisingly, she sees Christine in the flesh with many apples in her arms. She set them on the bed and grabbed one. Cleaning it, she handed it to Mika, who looked at it strangely.

"I thought you might be hungry…" The woman softly smiled, waiting for the strange woman to take it from her. Mika was indeed hungry and took it from her, not even giving her a thank you. She tore at the apple ravishingly with her teeth, letting the sweet flavor flow through her body.

The blonde sat herself down on the chair near the bed and watched her guest eat at the apple almost animal like. Biting her lip, she might as well start a conversation, after all… she has a lot of questions she would like answered from her. "S-So, can you tell me what your name is…?"

"Mika…" The silver haired girl practically growled out her name as she continued to eat the apple. The woman was slightly taken back by her tone, but tried to remain calm for her sake. Mika... That is a strange name to her. Why would anybody name their child that?

"I see…"

For some reason… she feels a lot of deep anger and hate oozing off from this woman. It seemed to be directed towards her for some reason. What did she do? All she did was offer her some care… and even saved her life. Why isn't she grateful? Choosing not to ask those questions to her for the fear of being yelled at, she decided to ask simple questions.

"I saw you… falling out of the sky… where did you come from?"

"Why do you want to know?!" Mika bitterly asked, finishing her apple and then laying on the side of the bed. Once again, the woman was taken aback by her tone. So much anger and hatred… She didn't want to lash out at this woman just yet, so she calmed herself down.

"I'm just saying that is unusual to see someone falling from the sky… you would think it would be an act of God just seeing it… but I know that's not the case…"

The silver haired woman sighed and nodded. She should at least owe her a few answers. Christine did practically take care of her. However, she is still very cautious and will keep her anger and hatred about witches. "I doubt you would believe me if I told you where I came from."

"Try me."

"To be honest… I am from the future…" Mika gauged Christine's response carefully. The blonde woman had disbelief in her eyes and she tilted her head in a way that seem to say, 'are you crazy?' She kind of expected this, so she might as well prove it.

"You, you are from the future?" Christine was practically laughing at the thought of it. "You are right, I don't believe it. There may be witches around these parts, but that is as much as outlandish as the devil taking over my fellow ladies."

Mika wanted to slap her for laughing, but refrained. She needed to control her anger. "I am, I mean, look at my clothes, they are not from this era. These are early 2000 clothes…"

"Well, I must admit they are a mite strange."

"See, so I am from the future."

"Now hold on there," She stopped her before she got too confident that she won her over with that kind of proof. "Strange clothes do not prove you are from the future. I may not be current on young ladies' fashion nowadays. Just because they haven't reach Salem yet doesn't mean they are from another time, Mika."

"… Ok, what would it take for you to believe me then…" Mika was not sure why she cared for Christine to believe her. She is a witch for crying out loud. It was not like she wants to be friends with this woman or something. All she wants right now is to go back to her time period… but how exactly? It's not like she can conjure up a time traveling spell. Her magic is mediocre at best and the required ingredients are not on Earth.

"I don't know, you tell me. Right now, you aren't very convincing." She replied softly, but had a hint of a, you are crazy, tone. Mika growled, on the verge of just screaming at her. Just being near her for so long was making her angrier. She decided to just flat out tell her a secret she knows of her.

"I know you keep some witches be safe in a secret place in your house at one point." Mika replied to hope seal the deal. Christine narrowed her eyes and almost growled that she knew that information. She practically grabbed Mika's arm in a tight grip, glaring at her.

"What did you say?" She hissed. No one is supposed to know that secret of hers. She was very careful when helping her fellow ladies that were accused of witchcraft before she was accused herself. Now that this strange woman knows this, she didn't know what to think right now.

"You protected them and then sent them on their way when no one was looking." Mika merely stated to her. She pulled back her arm from Christine's grip. Her anger was really showing once she had touched her that way.

"How on Earth do you know this?!"

"I read… or rather, listened about you from someone else back in my time period. I may not know much about you, but I know that much at the least…" And that is all she wants to know about Christine, that and the fact she is a witch. Anything else is irrelevant and unnecessary. Once she gets better, she'll run away from here and hope to never see her again.

"…" Christine softened a bit. She now believed her. She didn't want to believe it… but what other explanation can there be? It is not like Mika saw her doing the things she did, did it? Even if she did, she would have probably rat her out before she was accused. With a sigh, she nodded, feeling defeat.

"Very well, I believe you. I cannot grasp the whole thing about time traveling, but it seems you are from somewhere in the future…"

"Glad that's over with…"

Christine walked up and headed over to a small table that had that strange looking bag she found near where Mika had landed afterwards. She picked it up and brought it over to her. "I assume this is your bag then. It doesn't look like anything Salem has so I assume this is yours. Don't worry, I didn't rummage through it. I don't go through people's stuff without permission."

"Glad you didn't!" Mika spat, taking her backpack back roughly. Anybody looking through her belongings sets her off. Just to make sure, she looked inside the backpack to make sure everything was there. Sure enough, all of her stuff was still in mint condition and still there… even after the fall. Wizard City's products never cease to fail.

Christine almost had enough of her anger and decided to let her own anger show. "Ok. I don't understand. Why are you so angry at me? What did I ever do to you?" She wanted to know. She was getting mad that she was getting mad at her. For what?! She saved her life and even so much as treated her wounds and fed her some apples.

"You are a witch." Mika replied bitterly. Christine placed her hands on her hips, glaring at her at that accusation. She was no better than the men that chased after her! She was lucky she didn't throw her out right then and there. But due to her kind heart, she didn't have the nerve to. She'll just have to deal with her until her legs feel better.

"Excuse me? I am a witch? I suppose you have proof of me being one? Also, I could call you one if I didn't believe you being a time traveler or whatever on God's green earth you are!" She balled her fists, walking around the bedroom, looking at her angrily so. She was on the verge of screaming at her.

"You were accused of knowing the contents of a book without even reading it! I believe that is proof enough! Me? I am not a witch like you! If you think Time Travel is witchcraft, you are dead wrong. I am a Wizard, not a witch!"

"And just what is a wizard?! Make up words why don't you?! Time Travel is some sort of black magic, isn't it?! What else can cause you to come here?!" Both women were fuming now. The anger was so intense; it might turn into a very violent fight if they keep this up.

"At least I am not evil! Witches like you are just oozing with evil! I am sick of it!" Mika fumed, wanting to spring up and tackle this woman and do a little rough housing on her, but due to her condition, she couldn't even lift her leg. Christine laughed at that word. "Evil." How quaint. She shook her head as she walked closer to Mika, staring at her all the while.

"Evil? Me? I'll tell you what's evil." She took one of the apples from the pile and firmly grasped it in her hand. "Being chased by people who used to like you and now want to kill you because they think you are being possessed by the devil." She squeezed the apple so hard it looked like it was about burst and splatter on both of them. "You don't know what it is like to be chased by people you knew just because they thought the devil was on Earth and was taking over my body or something!"

The apple burst with the amount of force after saying that sentence, splattering them both with the sweet liquid and apple chunks. "And you, I don't know why you hate witches so much, but seriously you are heartless… I saved your life… I even gave you that apple. If it weren't for me, you'd probably be feasted on by some bear or carried off by those witch hunters. And what you do? Nothing except yell in my face and be all angry towards me! You are lucky I didn't even throw you out!"

Mika was quiet for a moment. Her words were true… she should have been grateful for being saved. However, no matter how hard she tries, she just can't get over her hatred for witches. This woman seemed so kind, but she just couldn't believe there are nice witches… at least from her experience with them. Normally being called heartless wouldn't faze her when it comes to witches… but hearing them from her… somehow made an impact on her. She didn't dwell on it though.

Sighing, she tried to calm herself down and trying to show her anger as little as possible. "Why didn't you?" She asked, wiping the sweet liquid off her face and some on her arms as well.

"Why didn't I what?

"Why didn't you throw me out? I was being mean even after being saved by you… why?"

Christine sighed and sat herself back down on the chair next to the bed. She folded her arms over her chest and looked at the most infuriating woman she has ever met. "Because I'm not like most people." She answered sincerely. "I don't throw people out just because I am so angry with them and that they have different views or opinions. I have a kind heart. I may not like you, but my better judgment is to keep you safe and healthy until you are ready to go."

She gestured towards Mika's injured legs. "And by the looks of you right now, you can't even walk. I can't leave helpless people behind even if they make me angry. So," She stood up and grabbed another apple. "You'll be staying with me. We both know we won't like it, but that's how it is going to be. So eat up, rest up, and you'll be walking out of here away from me in no time. Perhaps you can go back to whatever time period you hail from."

She threw the apple onto Mika's lap and walked out of the room. The myth student looked at the apple and took it into her hands. She rubbed the apple softly as she thought about what she said. Mika didn't want to admit it, but she actually felt a little hurt of what Christine just said to her. She didn't know what to do. Mika wants to trust her… but at the same time, she has trouble having trust in witches again because witches practically destroyed it back 2 years ago. Sighing, she took a little bite out of her apple, feeling a bit depressed.

MMMMMMM

Ambrose sighed, a bit depressed. He sat in his office doing paper work for the day before he has his Thanksgiving Dinner with his relatives. There was something new hanging in his office to the right of him and it was the Christine Dalton painting that the portal has disappeared off into. From time to time, the painting let out a blue aura. It did kind of distract him, but he had to keep that painting with him so he can figure out a way to bring back the 4 lost people who were unfortunate enough to be taken to the Salem Witch Trial Era.

Even if it wasn't really in his budget, he had to buy the painting from the Museum. It would be more convenient that way than just going to the Museum every day just to go see one painting again. He needed to analyze it and see what he can do.

"It's my fault that they are stuck in that time period… If only I knew that portal ahead of time, I could have stopped it from taking Mika and the others…" Ambrose sighed sadly, finding it hard to concentrate on his work when he keeps thinking about what happened earlier today. He looked at the clock. It appeared to be 5:00 PM. In a half hour he had to prepare the Turkey.

"A-Ambrose?"

He looked up and sees Susie Gryphonbane at the door of his office. It looked like she has been crying. He knew Mika is a good friend of hers, so she must have been crying when she heard the news that her best friend is trapped nearly 400 years in the past.

"Susie, come in." Ambrose gestured for her to come to his desk. The diviner nodded as she wiped her tired eyes. She walked over to his desk slowly so.

"I can't believe it…" She began as she tried to keep herself from crying again, "Mika is stuck in the past… and someone placed her there just for her to be punished? That's so…" She paused just so she can get out a Kleenex from her pocket and blew her nose in it. "Cruel…"

"Yes, and we still don't know who did it… we know it is a female but that doesn't help us much…" Ambrose recalled the exact words before Mika was sucked into the past. This female said that Mika deserves her punishment. However, what is she being punished for? The only thing Ambrose can think of is Mika's prejudice against Witches. So… was this mysterious female a witch of some kind and was offended by Mika… or was there some other purpose in this?

Well, whatever reason the punishment is for… reality is on the danger of collapsing. Anything big or important that gets altered just because Mika is over there… will change what happens in here in usually chaotic scenarios. Paradoxes are never fun. So, whoever this person is, they either are taking a risk in placing Mika there… or they have some sort of dark intention beyond that.

"Susie," Ambrose got up from his chair. "Can you do something for me? Go to Mika's home and see if you can find any clues to her past about Witches? I know she doesn't talk about her past to you or even me, but it is the only way of me getting closer to know who did this to her and what their intentions were. It might also help me find some way to bring her and the other 3 back into the present."

"I don't really want to invade her privacy… She will get mad at me if I even so much as rummage through her stuff…" Susie sounded doubtful and didn't want to do it even though she was little curious herself.

"Well she's not here is she?" Ambrose retorted as he placed the papers he had been working on in a file. "I doubt she would even notice if we ever bring her back either. So don't worry about it. We need to figure out who placed her there and why they would want to bring it upon themselves to create a Time Traveling Portal just to punish her. It makes no sense to me…"

"O-Ok…" Susie did want to bring Mika back home. She can't really imagine her life without Mika in it. So she had to do what it takes to bring her back safely. "I'll go through her house tomorrow morning. Right now I have thanksgiving dinner to make for my brother and me…"

"Alright, but don't take too long to do it. Every minute she spends in that time period… the more dangerous it can get for the present… So we need to do this fast… or hopefully can rely on them to not change a thing over there… but it is highly unlikely…" He placed the file in his file cabinet and grabbed his jacket, getting ready to leave and start his Thanksgiving evening.

Susie nodded and turned to exit the office. _Mika… please be ok… Please don't do anything stupid. I know you hate witches… but try to keep it together… for both our sakes…_

MMMMMMM

"The only thing I could find in this cabin is these." Christine held up a black robe with pants that are made for men in this time period. "I know they are for males, but you pretty much look more of a man than a woman to me. Sorry if that offends you… but it is the only thing that will make you look normal around these parts."

"I get that all the time…" Mika muttered as she was handed the clothes. She wondered what happened to the other 3. Are they in the same situation as her… are they… no. They can't be. They must still be around for sure. She slowly got up from the bed. Excruciating pain hit her as she moved her legs to the side of the bed. Mika was about to change into them when she realized that Christine was still in the room with her.

"Could you please get the fuck out so I can change?"

"Fuck? What is that word?" Christine asked, never heard of that word in her entire life. Was it some kind of formal word for something? Mika slapped her head, knowing that she would have to put up with explaining a lot of things to this woman until her legs are back in shape.

"Fuck is just a swear word. I just use it when I want to get a point across… like you getting out so I can change. Puts more emphasis as it were…" Mika explained.

"Swearing is a sin… you shouldn't swear…" Christine responded, shaking her head in disapproval at that explanation and her use of it. Mika rolled her eyes. This woman really infuriates her.

"Well I don't really care…"

"Why do you want me to go out? We're both women. There is nothing from you that I haven't seen with my own body…" Christine asked, not really understanding why she couldn't just change in front of her. It is not like she is going to judge her body in anyway.

_Because it is freaking embarrassing! _Mika growled slightly and shook her head. "You don't understand. Just… Gah, just get out of here!" She ordered, losing her temper. Christine glared at her and then marched on out with a huff.

"Fine! You heartless excuse of a woman!" The blonde slammed the bedroom door, leaving the myth student alone so she could change in these old timey robes. She sighed, wondering how she was going to get out of here without killing the woman. Each day will feel long to her now if she keeps staying here.

She took off her wizardly outfit and placed it in her backpack. Then she slowly slipped on the clothes she was given. She wished she had a mirror to look at herself, but she thinks she looks fine. Maybe the people around here will just think she is a man and treat her as such. That would be nice… sort of. Kind of… maybe a little.

When she reached into her backpack to double check to see if all her things were still ok in this time period, she heard frantic footsteps coming in her direction. The door burst open and a frightened Christine ran in and practically placed herself in one of the corners, fearing for her life.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mika asked, looking at her strangely. Christine didn't respond and instead motioned with her eyes. She was breathing heavily and whimpering. The myth student painfully walked slowly to the window of the cabin, careful not to hurt herself too much. Looking out, she sees two men in the same robes as her… if not similar. They were walking closer to the cabin.

"Where did that witch go… she must still be alive…"

Mika looked back at Christine, who looked absolutely terrified.

"Oh no…"

CCCCCCCCC

**I guess you could say that the shadowy female is sort of a subplot, but I am not sure if I like it. I'll let the readers decide. If it is unnecessary, I'll remove it and focus mainly on Mika and her ongoing hateful relationship with witches. All OC's will appear next chapter and onwards so don't worry about it. Anyways, see ya next update. **


	5. A Hateful Partnership

_**Angel: Sorry I didn't fulfill my promise of placing all OC's in this chapter… but I had something different in mind planned for Charles and Mavi. The rest will be appearing in this chapter. **_

_Angel presents…_

_WITCHES AND WIZARDS_

_Chapter 5: A Hateful Partnership_

_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

"What am I going to do?" Christine asked more to herself than to Mika. She was pulling at her hair, scared out of her mind. There was nowhere to run now. She is doomed to be burned at the stake now. Her life is over. She doubted very much Mika will help her since this is the strange woman's chance to finally be rid of her since she has some sort of strong hate towards witches.

However, she was very wrong in thinking that… well mostly. As Christine was all panicky in the corner of the room, Mika was thinking hard at what to do in this situation. She can either A) Turn her in or B) Help her out. Quite honestly, the former sounded very tempting… but…

_She disappeared off the face of the Earth 6 months after being chased…_

She remembered that line from Charles and the News yesterday night. So, if she wants to prevent a paradox from even happening or anything chaotic really, she needed to protect Christine being killed by being burned. If she doesn't, not only will she pay for it, the entire Spiral will pay for it. Mika needed to act fast as the men were getting closer to the cabin.

She walked slowly towards her backpack painfully so and began searching for something. This act didn't go unnoticed by Christine who was looking at her questioningly. "W-What are you doing?" She whispered, loud enough to be heard by Mika. The Myth student didn't answer and continued to look for the thing frantically.

"I knew buying this would pay off some day… kind of." Mika grabbed a very unique black and sparkly cloak. She spread the cloak out until it is big enough to engulf an entire person within it. Looking at Christine, she walked slowly over to her, hoping this plan will work.

"W-Wha-" Before the blonde could finish, the cloak was placed on her, concealing her within it. To Mika, it looked as if the blonde had disappeared from sight, but she knew she was still there because of what that cloak was capable of.

"Ssh… this cloak will keep you invisible, just stay quiet and don't move. They won't even see you. Let me do the talking to those men outside. Just don't do anything, ok?" Mika couldn't see it, but she knew Christine was nodding hesitantly. Now it was time to commence step two of her plan: Trying to drive the men away from the cabin.

Ignoring the pain in her legs, she walked over to the door that led outside and waited there. Mika cleared her throat and tried to think of a manly voice to do. It wasn't the first time she had to act like a man. Given her handsome rather than cute or beautiful looks, she is more like a man. She also thought of an excuse if they bring up her silver hair.

3 insistent knocks were heard at the door. She made loud stepping noises as if she was approaching the door. Counting to 3, she then opened the door, revealing the 2 men. She hoped this worked out.

"Good afternoon, sirs. What can I do for you both?" Mika was doing her Morgan Freeman impression which was pretty good, but not accurate in this time period. Luckily the men didn't question her voice on that.

"We are looking for a blonde woman, have you seen one?" The first man asked, watching his every move closely.

"I've seen a lot of blonde ladies in my time, gents." Mika gave her Morgan Freeman laugh. Her throat started to hurt just trying to do this voice. She now wished she had done a different voice… She is going to lose her voice at this rate. "Care to be more specific?"

"Blonde, medium height, green eyes, in a white dress…" The second man was a bit more suspicious about this fellow. Something about him didn't look right. For instance, his hair is silver!

"Nope. I haven't seen anyone that fits that description… I suppose she is a witch if you are looking for her…" Her throat can't really take this voice for much more so she hoped they would just go away soon. The second man let out a suspicious sound and got closer to her as if examining her.

"Sir, are you hiding something from us...? Cause if you are… you know what the consequences are…"

Mika mentally cursed and shook her head in response, but followed it up with, "No, I am not hiding anything. Come inside if you wish…" Her voice was beginning to croak and it didn't go unnoticed. They looked at her strangely and she gulped, hoping she didn't blow her cover.

"What is wrong with your voice?"

Mika patted her chest, thinking of a quick response. "Just got something in my throat…" She coughed for good measure. They raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it further. Instead, they entered the house to see if he is indeed not hiding anything. The cabin is small, so their investigation should be fairly quick… she hoped.

Christine tried to stay absolutely still as the men entered the bedroom. She sees them look under the bed, chair, and table, basically anywhere that a person can hide in. Mika came into the room to see what they were doing. The silver haired woman carefully and occasionally checked up on her with her eyes to make sure she is ok.

"Looks like no one is here… Sorry for that… we thought you might be hiding the witch we were seeking…" The first man apologized after giving this place a thorough search. Mika just nodded in response. Her voice was nearly gone. She was just happy they were leaving. What good fortune!

_Uh oh… _Christine felt a sneeze coming on; the dust in this corner wasn't really helping her. She tried to pinch her nose to not sneeze, but that didn't do anything to stop it. Her mouth opened wide and she sneezed. CHOOO! The whole sneeze echoed throughout the cabin.

The men were startled, but Mika remained calm, thinking of a variety of ways to deal with this. Christine's heart hammered wildly as one of the men was looking in her direction.

"What was that?" The first man asked. Mika just shrugged and croaked out the word, "Wind?" The second man didn't believe it and tilted his head towards the direction he heard the sound coming from. "Wait a minute…" He reached out a hand and walked closer to the corner.

Christine bit her lip, very nervous and very scared as the man approached closer. She tried her best to be quiet, the hand coming very close to her face. An inch more and he will be touching the cloak. The blonde closed her eyes, not wanting to look, her heart felt like it wanted to jump out of her body and die.

The man made a grabbing motion and expected to have touched something when he was close enough to where he thought a body could be. However, all he grabbed was air. He looked at his hand and at the corner once more before turning to Mika.

"I must be imagining things… Sorry sir for your trouble, we will be taking our leave…"

Mika nodded and watched them head out the cabin. Looking over her shoulder, she says to her, "You can get out of that cloak now…" Her voice was very quiet and squeaky. Christine was too happy to oblige and threw the cloak off of her. She grabbed a hold of her chest at the close call. She was so sure she was doomed to be caught and then be burned at the stake later.

"Oh my…" She breathed, still not believing it. "Without that cloak I would have been doomed…" The blonde remarked, looking at the cloak she thrown on the floor. Mika shrugged in response and picked it up. Wincing, she walked to the bed and laid back down on it, needing more rest.

"He was at the point where he was touching the cloak… but due to the cloak's powers, he couldn't feel it." Mika explained. Christine arched an eyebrow, quite confused about this whole… thing. Yes, he should have been able to touch the cloak… but why? She voiced out her question to the silver haired woman so she can enlighten her.

"The cloak contains a power that will make one invisible for a short time. It also is untouchable by anybody that doesn't have magic within them. So if they try to grab the cloak, all they will be touching is air…" Mika explained, rubbing her legs smoothly, trying to ease the pain in her legs.

"Then… how could I touch it? I can feel it and touch it…"

Mika sighed and looked at Christine as if she was some sort of dumb blonde. "Isn't it obvious? If you can touch the cloak, obviously you have magic within you…"

Christine looked at herself in disbelief. She has… magic? B-But… how can that be? Was she really a witch? No, no, she did not want to believe she was capable of such a thing. The blonde is a faithful Christian that read the whole bible 10 times in her lifetime! She was not a witch… she just isn't.

"Don't try to deny it…" Mika knew what was going on in Christine's pretty little head. "You are capable of magical powers. What are they? I really don't care and don't want to find out, but you have them. I can run a test if I feel like it, but really, it is already damn obvious…"

"... Don't swear… you already have enough sins weighing down on you…" Christine remarked softly, ignoring the subject completely. She will shove that witch thought for way later. Right now, she is not willing to accept it.

"Funny, if you're a magic person, you are already an abomination, huh? Also, surely helping me is also a sin, yes?" Mika retorted, not in the position to yell or anything right now. Her voice doesn't have the strength to. Christine opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. She got her there. The blonde looked at her hands, a bit depressed.

The room was awfully quiet. The only sounds in the room were the soft breathing of the two women and the occasional creak of the bed. The blonde sighed suddenly as she just thought of something and thinks that it should be addressed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked at Mika. The silver haired woman had her eyes closed, almost as if she was softly sleeping.

"… Why did you help me? You hate witches… you could have ratted me out…" The blonde asked softly, wanting to know why she helped her escape from those men. Mika opened one eye to look at her, before shutting it again. She shrugged.

"You saved my life… I saved yours… we are even now. I did it for that reason." Mika was hiding the other reason she saved her. That reason being is that she cannot afford to let Christine die. If she does, then the whole history will be completely altered and possibly change the Spiral into ways she cannot even imagine.

Now that she met Christine, it looks like she has to keep on making sure she doesn't die. Mika frowned and groaned on the inside because of this fact. She cannot leave Christine no matter what now, much to her displeasure. Being in the same room with this witch just makes her blood boil. One thing to also be concerned about… is not killing the woman herself.

If this whole theory is true… it looks like she'll HAVE to stay here and protect Christine until she finds some way back home… if she can that is. At most, she will have to stay here for 6 months… hopefully. She hoped. Oh she hoped.

"Anyways, my voice is going away…" Mika's voice nothing but a mere whisper now, "Good fucking night…" With that she turned on to her side and went to sleep. The blonde sighed and got up from the bed so she can sleep. She earned it. Christine looked out the window and it appeared the sun was now setting. She might as well get some work done before heading to sleep. They needed more food. A person can only eat apples for so long.

"Thanks for saving me… and…" she debated to say this word, but she decided to say it anyways as she was already defying the Bible already… right? "And… Good fucking night to you too." She would never admit it, but saying that word tingled her tongue, in a good way. With that Christine headed out of the bedroom. Unknown to her, Mika was silently chuckling to herself that she of all people would say that.

MMMMMM

After finishing eating Thanksgiving Dinner with her brother, Susie grabbed her jacket and got ready to head towards Mika's Myth House. She decided to get it over with instead of waiting tomorrow morning to get it done.

"I am heading out, bro, take care of the house while I'm gone… and no eating those cookies I made!" Susie yelled to her brother as she walked to the front door of the house.

"What kind of sweet toothed monster do you take me for?" Her brother yelled back from the kitchen. Susie just rolled her eyes and opened the door. She yawned as she headed outside and closed the door behind her. Eating a big meal makes her sleepy… food coma. She hoped she could get this over with quickly so she can sleep.

Susie shivered as the cold night air hit her, tugging the jacket tighter around herself in an attempt to stay warm. The walk to Mika's house is going to be a long one. She wished Mika had handed her a teleportation device where she can teleport to her house at will. Nope, the myth student thought she might abuse it. Like she ever would… maybe…

…

It took about 30 minutes to get there. The Myth House is quiet. As it should be since the owner is not around. She glanced briefly at the Cyclops Monument that was holding the very House on its back. Strange, it looked like it was… sad. Probably seeing things, she shook that thought out and needed to get to work.

Knowing Mika… her room is probably cluttered with a hell of a lot of junk, so looking through for clues is going to be a pain. Hopefully after getting the clues and by the time Mika ever comes back… she can have the House all clean and ready for her… if she comes back.

Before she even stepped forward to the teleporter that lead to the entrance of the house, she spots something out of the corner of her eye. Gasping, she turned around and sees a shadowy female figure, staring at her. They stared at one another. Susie being the one unsure of what to say…

"… Don't bother trying… nothing will bring her back… unless I say so…"

"W-What?"

The shadowy female walked around Susie, examining her closely. "Don't worry… I am not really planning anything evil… I am just punishing her because of her actions towards witches…" She stopped suddenly and looked as if she was about to leave.

"Why must you punish her like that?! Don't you know you placed the whole Spiral at risk?" Susie asked, quite flabbergasted that this… this thing would punish her best friend by sending her into the past just because of her actions. Why not punish her a different way if she was so offended?!

"A risk I'm willing to take. Of course… is the Spiral really threatened? I just want to know if she can overcome her prejudice by suffering over there and see what witches are really like…If she can't… too bad…" Before Susie could say anything, the shadowy female walked off and then disappeared into thin air. Then a minute later, standing there in confusion and a bit of anger, she hears an evil laughter from the woman. It sounded almost uncharacteristic of her since she seemed so… she can't put words to it.

"So… strange… I have to tell Ambrose this later…" Susie turned back to the Myth House. Her jaw practically dropped to the floor when she sees something totally unexpected. The Cyclops monument was slowly cracking… pieces of rock were falling off it at a slow but steady rate. Clearly, there was no outside force that was doing this… so it must be…

_No… it must be the Time Traveling effects! If Mika stays in the past for too long… her whole history will be erased and if I am correct… which I hope I am not… our memories of her and probably the others will be gone!_

Susie hoped to God that it will be a long process. They need all the time they can get to see if they can bring Mika back… with or without that shadowy woman's consent/help. She ran towards the house and hoped to find more information on Mika's past… and maybe find some info on this shadowy woman… there must be a connection! Surely there must be a deeper dark reason for this punishment…

MMMMMMMMMM

Christine was on the edge of the bed, wide awake. Night has fallen and she could not get any sleep. She couldn't get a wink of sleep, mainly because of Mika's loud snoring. Putting the pillow over her head did nothing to drown out her obnoxious snoring. Good grief. Here she thought men were loud snorers… Well, Mika was more of a man than a woman anyways, so…

_Living with this woman will be hell on Earth for me… but, I am a kind woman… I must grin and bear it until she is healthy enough to go… _Christine brushed her golden locks to the side and sighed in exasperation. What also has been keeping her up is that Mika claims that she actually has magic within her… Did she really have magic? How could this be? She was born and raised as a deep follower of God. A Christian! How can she be possessing such… such… She didn't have words to describe it!

The blonde got off the bed quietly, careful not to disturb her temporary guest. If she has this… magic… what can she even do? Surely Mika has magic herself… A wizard she called herself… Just what is the difference? Both this Wizard type and the Witch type is basically the same thing! They both have magic!

Her eyes drifted to the strange bag on the table that Mika got that cloak from. The blonde bit her lip, wondering if she should go through it. The silver haired woman would surely give her hell if she even touches her stuff without permission… Christine carefully looked at the sleeping woman on the bed. She appeared to be in a deep sleep.

_Nothing wrong with a little peak… maybe I can learn some things about her… and maybe something about this magic that people claim to be evil and is the work of the devil… _

Walking over to the bag, she opened it and began to rummage through it. She first pulled out the cloak. Yep, she could definitely feel it… when that man that tried to grab it couldn't… This cloak can make her not visible to anybody apparently. This could be useful if she wants to escape a situation. However, does she really want to steal from Mika? Stealing is morally wrong… and a sin… but did it really matter anymore?

Putting the cloak aside, she pulled the next thing that was inside. A deck of cards was what she pulled out. Examining them, they didn't look like any cards she has ever seen before. These cards contained images of beasts and other monstrosities she has never have seen in her life! Were these monsters that she captured?!

A snort alarmed her and almost made her drop the cards. She nervously looked back at Mika. The blonde sighed in relief when she sees that Mika just turned over on her other side to get more comfortable. She placed the cards aside, not knowing what they were used for… and wasn't quite sure if she wants to know.

Christine felt around the bag, feeling a couple of books. She was not in the mood to read whatever contents those books might have… so she didn't pull them out like the rest. Blindly searching through the bag once more, she felt a wooden tool of some kind inside. Eyes furrowing in confusion, she pulled it out to examine what this strange object was.

It was indeed something wooden. She feels a strange sensation of some kind from it. It looked to be just a long thin stick with one of the ends being pointy. It doesn't look like it is supposed to be used for the intent of hurting someone with it... She remembers what these things were… but can't place the word for it… It started with a W…

Other than those items... there doesn't seem to be much in Mika's bag. Well… that was certainly interesting. However, she didn't really know any more about Mika than she already knows. The only thing she didn't bother checking that may contain some info was the books… but she wasn't just about to read them…

She then thought of those poor unfortunate girls who were accused of being witches earlier this morning. They looked a bit frightened… especially that 9 year old child. Burning children… such a thing should not even be allowed! Even if they may be witches! Christine couldn't do anything this morning… but now…

Taking a look at the stick, the cards, and the cloak… they could very well help her in rescuing her fellow ladies and possibly any more that could be running from those… those… men! It must be done!

_Mika won't be awake until morning… so I can just go out, save those girls, come back before dawn arises, and place everything back. She won't know a thing! _The blonde was confident in her plan. She doesn't know how she will pull off all those magic stuff off… but she has got to try… no matter how crazy it sounds. Something must be done… and she is the one to do it. Not like Mika could, she hates witches of course.

Quietly, she placed the cloak on herself and took Mika's cards and her wooden stick thing. She snuck out of the cabin as quietly as possible; turning her head around every few feet just to check on her. Once she was out, she ran in the direction of the town that those men from earlier this morning took those poor helpless girls.

…

_The silver haired girl smiled, looking at the calendar. Today was the day that witches finally came over to visit Wizard City. October has finally arrived! She felt so giddy and happy that she can now go find a witch and befriend one if possible. Squealing, she ran to get her jacket that hung on the coat rack, ready to go out and find those witches. _

"_Woah, sport, what are you doing?" Her father asked, peering over his newspaper he was reading on the couch to look at her. She didn't turn around to look at him. She just placed on her jacket and then placed on her boots. _

"_Today is the day, dad! Remember! October 1__st__! The day the Witches visit again!" The silver haired girl quipped, almost feeling like dashing out of the house without even waiting for her dad to even respond. She was full of energy and excitement. _

_The father chuckled, remembering what he said to his daughter months ago. "Ah yes, I do recall you wanting a witch friend. Do you really like witches that much, daughter of mine?" He asked with a smile. The silver haired girl nodded fast and gave a look that says, "Isn't it obvious?"_

_He chuckled some more and looked back at his newspaper. "All right, have fun. Don't get yourself in trouble…" _

"_I won't dad!" As soon as she opened the door, she almost ran into a woman who was standing on the other side of the door. The silver haired girl looked up to see a dark haired woman with piercing dark green eyes. Her hat is black with a white trim. That hat was most certainly a witch's hat… and by the looks of her whole outfit… it was also black and white… fit for a witch. _

"_Hello there young one… Can I speak with your father?" The dark haired witch asked, kindly. The girl tried her best to not jump and squeal at seeing a witch for the first time, but being friends with an adult is no fun. She hoped to find witches of her age around here. _

"_Yeah, he is right on the couch reading his sport thingy…"She replied with a bit of a shrug, still happy to see a witch in person, even though she was not her age. _

"_Dear, who are you talking to?" _

"_A Witch wants to talk to you, dad!" She responded as she sidestepped the woman and allowed her entry to the house. "See ya, dad! I'm off!" With that, she ran at an incredibly fast speed to go search for a young witch to be BFF's with. The last thing the girl heard before she was far from the house was…_

"_Hello Marshal… it has been a long time…"_

…

Mika woke up, sensing something was amiss. Rubbing her eyes softly, she tried to adjust her eyes in the darkness. She wished she had a clock of some sort of see what time it was. By the looks of the moon outside however, it was probably around midnight… if she had to guess.

Her eyes eventually focused and she sees that something was missing… and… someone. She was sure Christine had slept next to her… much to her greatest displeasure… but where else could she have slept? Mika eyed her bag on the table and noticed it was open.

Her blood boiled as she slowly got up from the bed. She grabbed her bag, looking to see what was missing. She gritted her teeth as she found that nearly everything except her books that Lucas gave to her to use for her extra credit assignment had gone missing… and she knew who took them.

Growling and very much in anger, she punched the table so hard that it broke down and collapsed into a pile on the floor. She was going to kill that woman! Mika went ahead and screamed as loud as her sore throat can allow her… the scream echoing throughout the cabin.

"CHRISTINE!"

MMMMMMMMMM

Lucas felt very hungry as his head and hands were locked in the Pillory. Next to him were two unfortunate girls who were accused as witches. Apparently they were going to be burned tomorrow morning. The unfortunate myth student was not going to share their fate as well, but something a little less painful than being burned, but still painful nonetheless.

He had landed here in this town out of the sky. Lucas expected to have landed with Mika and the others… but they were nowhere in sight. People saw him land from the sky and immediately taken him into custody. His punishment will be tomorrow morning, but for now he had to be locked in this Pillory outside in the cold with these 2 girls next to him. What misfortune…

"I want to go home…" Bianca cried softly, not looking forward to her burning. She wanted to be back home with her father, but she was going to suffer the same fate as her mother. Lucas looked at her for a moment before going back to staring ahead. He wished he could save her… but even if he could… should he? He doesn't know all the witches that had died here or all the witches that have survived… so changing anything might change the future.

"Do not fear Death, little one. If it is destined, you must accept it." The girl Sakuya exclaimed to her. Bianca didn't listen and preferred to not talk to her or the strange looking boy either. She just kept crying softly.

"I wonder where Mika and the others are…" Lucas spoke out loud. The girls paid no attention to him when he spoke that sentence. It was none of their business anyways. All they think of is their upcoming death.

_I hope Mika is ok… and I really hope she didn't do anything stupid… the last thing we need is a Time Paradox…_

Suddenly, he hears footsteps coming towards this direction. Just to make sure he wasn't hearing things, he looked at both girls to gauge their reactions. The girls did indeed hear footsteps and was staring straight ahead. Lucas looked around as much as the Pillory could allow him. However, he could see no one. All he can hear are the approaching footsteps. _Step… Step… Step…_

The footsteps were soft and gentle… kind of like a woman's steps. Lucas looked at the ground and sees the footprints being made as it made their way over here. Bianca saw this and was getting very terrified.

"W-Who's there?" Bianca shivered in fear, not really wanting to know who was coming… Evil or not. Lucas watched as the footsteps came to a halt about 10 feet away from them all. They waited and waited for the footsteps to continue or person making them to fully reveal themselves. Apparently… it was the latter.

Lucas gasped as he sees Christine Dalton in the flesh, holding a very familiar cloak. He knew that cloak. That was Mika's cloak… but what was this woman doing with it? Did she steal it from Mika or did she happen to come across her backpack and decided to take it, not realizing it was someone else's. Either way, he had plenty of questions to ask of her.

"Do not fear young ones… I am here to free you… I do not care for the men that locked people up because they think you are possessed by the devil…" Christine reassured softly. She placed the cloak on her shoulder and pulled out a wand and a deck of cards. Making her way to the locks on the Pillories, she wondered what she was supposed to do with this stick thing… knowing it can possibly free the captives.

"Ugh, now that I am here… I do not know what I am doing…" Christine felt stupid even thinking that this would be even possible. Still, she might as well try. The blonde tapped the lock with the wooden stick as if expecting it to come undone. Nope, nothing happened. She scratched her head, confused as to how magic works.

"How does one do this?" Christine asked, feeling hopeless. Lucas watched, a little amused that Christine was trying her best to figure how to unlock the locks and free them, but still kind of wondering why she has both Mika's deck and wand.

_Ugh I wish I remembered what the magic words for the spell to unlock locks. _Lucas thought. The girls kept on watching her, sometimes edging her on to free them. There must be some sort of spell that will allow Christine to free them… Maybe…

An idea struck Lucas. He looked at the blonde who kept on tapping the lock desperately. "Christine, try and summon Myth Minion!" He wasn't quite sure if Witches could even cast Myth Magic… but it was worth a shot.

"H-How do you know my name, young man? Are you related to that horrible Mika woman?" The blonde gasped. She didn't expect him to know her name. Was he another person from the future?

_Ah so she did steal those from Mika… and thinks she is horrible… Mika must have let her prejudice against witches get the best of her and piss this woman off somehow. _Lucas will think of those thoughts another time.

"Never mind that… Go look through that deck of cards and find a card that looks like a wooden puppet! Then tap it 3 times! Hurry!"

Christine hesitated for a moment, but quickly looked through the deck she 'borrowed' from Mika. She frantically skimmed through it, looking for the exact card he was telling her to find.

Before she could even find it, she felt a deep pain in her head as something sharp and hard hit her in the head. The cards scattered across the ground, including the wand and the cloak. She held the back of her head in pain, feeling blood. She looked at what was thrown at her and found that it was a rock. Christine felt her skin turn cold as she knew that she and the people she was trying to save… were not alone.

"Well… well… well… look what we have here… the very witch that escaped from us…"

CCCCCCCC

**Haha. Yes I know, from one cliffy to another. Well expect more action in the next chappie! I didn't really like this chapter that much, but it looks fine. Anyways, I STILL have inspiration for this story so keep expecting updates for this story in the upcoming days. **


	6. Magic and Magic

**Angel: I am mildly surprised this is popular. I can see why though. Do I still have inspiration after writing this? Yes, indeed I do… I have up to Chapter 8 played out in my head already and I like where it is going. Like I said before, if I have inspiration for something, I will continue to write it. Anyways, enjoy! **

_Angel presents…_

_WITCHES AND WIZARDS_

_CHAPTER 6: Magic and Magic_

_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

Mika took off her boyish robes and placed on her blue and yellow shirt. She still kept the black pants on though. She wasn't about to go outside flashing her undies to everybody. The plan was to keep her man disguise. If she goes out to find Christine and if she was in trouble, she had to take action. Of course, that action won't go unnoticed by the men and if she wore that man disguise right there, then they would look for a silver haired man. That isn't a good thing, her normal attire isn't exactly normal here so they would also chase her in this outfit as well.

She doesn't know where Christine went, but she is going to find her, one way or another… even with her legs hurting like hell! As much as she hates the woman, she cannot let her die, even if she wants to strangle that woman as she angers her so much. Being here is not good for her health… Blood pressure is going to go through the roof at this rate.

"I got to make my hair different than what my man disguise has…" Mika looked through her bag and opened up the secret compartment inside it. She was glad that Christine didn't find it. All that was in here is a couple of hair pins and her secondary wand. It was just a red wrench with a Myth Symbol on it. She only uses this wand if she wants to do physical damage without using magic of any kind.

Too bad she doesn't know the words to heal her legs… it would make her journey more tolerable if she knows that information. It's a shame that she slept through the lecture on how to do so in Cyrus' class.

Yawning, she held some of her silver hair and then placed the hair pin on it, forming a pony tail. Hopefully they won't know the difference between her normal self and her disguise. It may be relying on them being stupid to get through this torture.

"Alright, time to save that sorry excuse of a person… such a waste of flesh and bones… no… waste of space…" Mika, with wrench armed, she charged out of the cabin, ignoring the pain in her legs as best she could. No pain can stop her from saving the Spiral from a Paradox if Christine gets killed!

MMMMMMMM

Susie opened the door into the Myth House, glad that it wasn't locked. She took a moment to look around the place. As usual, the house was smelly and messy. Nothing seems to ever change in this house. It is always messy, never clean. The last time she saw this house even remotely clean was 3 days after Mika changed emotionally and physically 2 years ago. It broke her heart to see her best friend become something she is not. She wondered what it would take to bring back the best friend she knew and loved…

Shoving that thought for a different time, she headed upstairs to the bedroom. Not surprisingly, the room is incredibly dirty and the bed looked like it hasn't been touched in months. Books, video games, clothes, and other items were scattered across the room. It looked like a twister hit this room or something like that.

Susie sweat dropped as it indeed might take her a long time to find any clues of Mika's past. She hoped she kept a journal or diary of something that she placed down her thoughts on… Mika doesn't seem the type of person to write down her feelings… but it won't hurt to look for one.

The diviner decided that she would clean up Mika's room to find it. The myth student will probably give her hell for even doing so, but she didn't care anymore. All she wants is to bring back her best friend. She decided to pick up the books one by one and place them on the shelf. The books weren't really anything study worthy, they were Erotica. Susie didn't want to read them as much as she was a sucker for them.

As she picked up one of the books; labeled, "Sensual Lap Dances…" A page fell out of it and onto the dirty floor. She looked at it as she placed the book back on the shelf. It didn't look like it came from the book as it was a lined sheet of paper. Kneeling down, she picked it up and carefully examined it. To her surprise, it was a journal entry dated in February 3, 2028. This was before Mika changed into a different person. That was 3 days after that date. Without wasting time, she began to read it.

_I have the greatest witch buddy in the world! She is so nice and caring and incredibly fun to boot. Day Summers… I am so glad to have the pleasure of her being my friend. Today we went fishing at Triton Avenue. We didn't catch anything, but we sure as a hell of a time joking around and sometimes even tickling each other to death. _

_Oh and guess what? My father is getting married to the mother of Day Summers. Who knew my dad would ever move on and marry another woman! I mean I am happy for them and all… but I can't but feel my mom might be sad about this. I know they divorced 2 years ago… but still it is kind of hard to see them not together. The wedding is tomorrow… I sure hope I don't have to wear a dress… Dresses are yucky! XO_

_Anyways, me and Day will do some wedding preparations and stuff later tonight! I guess it will be fun if it means spending time with her. Between you and me, journal, I actually have fallen in love with Day. Unfortunately… I don't think she feels the same way. Ugh, don't you hate one-sided love? _

_-Mika_

Susie was confused after reading this. She never met this Day Summers person that Mika has supposedly fallen in love with 2 years ago. Why didn't Mika ever talk to her or at least introduce Day to her? The diviner has a feeling that some of this is tied to that shadowy female… However she needs more information.

"Let's see if I can find more of the journal entries before I go to bed…"

MMMMMMMM

"You thought you could escape from us, did you?"

There were a group of 20 men with torches and rocks in their hands, ready to throw them at her if need be. Christine had nowhere to run. There was a rocky wall just behind the people that were placed in the Pillories. She was surrounded and there was no hope for her to escape.

"N-No!" She quickly picked up a card from the ground and the wand as well. It was called Cyclops… not caring what it was exactly, she tried to summon it by tapping it. Unfortunately she didn't get to as she was pelted in the face with rocks. The items fell back to the ground as she held her now wounded face. Blood trickled into her hands as she held it.

"We are not letting you use your evil witchcraft! It is time for you to be burned alive and join the fiery pits of Hell where your fellow witches preside!"

Christine screamed as she was picked up by the men and was carried over to the stake. The 3 people caught in the pillories watched the scene, very sad and scared for this woman, especially Lucas as he knew she wasn't supposed to die. This is not how it is supposed to be.

_Grr… NO! If she gets burned, the future is going to turn out to be changed in a very bad way! _Lucas struggled to get out of the Pillory he was in, letting out grunts as he did so. However, it was futile. He could not get out no matter how hard he tried.

The girls on either side of him sighed sadly and turned their heads away as best they can, just so they wouldn't see Christine being burned alive by those men. Perhaps it was meant to be. Will this massive slaughter of seemingly innocent women ever stop?

"Let me go! This isn't justice! I am not sure God even allows this!" Christine growled as she struggled to get out of their tight grip on her. She gasped as she tied to the stake with a rope. Her arms and legs couldn't move at all as fresh wood was placed under her so she could be burned. The men ignored her screams and pleas as one of the men stood in front of her, torch at the ready.

"Spawn of the devil… you shall be burned! Your escape from us only stalled the inevitable! You thought you could elude us by faking your death, you whore?" The man raised the torch close to her face. Christine backed away from the heat of the flames as much as she can, sweat coming down her face. This was it… She was about to die… There was so much she wanted to do! What a waste now…

"We knew you weren't dead… Now that we have you right where you want to… may god have mercy on your soul as we burn you to bits!"

Just before he could even start the fire, a wrench flew in and hit him in the hand. The man hissed in pain as he dropped the torch and it landed on the ground near the pile of wood. It was so close to it, it could have ignited it… but it didn't. The wrench then, like a boomerang, came back to the person who threw it, but not before somehow slicing through the stake.

Christine yelped as she fell over backwards with the stake she was tied to. All the men paid no attention to the fallen blonde, but looked over to the person who would dare stop a Witch burning. They see a silver haired girl who was tossing the wrench around with her right hand and then catching it with her left hand, a grin spread across her lips.

"No one hurts that blonde woman, but me! Ya got that, bozos!" Mika growled as she gripped the wrench, ready to inflict pain. Christine looked at her in wonder, wondering how she got here with her legs hurting… and also wondering why she saved her again. Didn't she say herself she despises witches?

"Another witch! Let's get her before she uses witchcraft on us!"

Mika feigned hurt at that remark. "Me? Use Witchcraft? Please, I don't use such rubbish magic. Let's do things the old fashioned way… well kind of…" She clenched her left hand into a fist as if ready to punch them. "I am going to knock all of you out with my punches… and much to my utter pain and displeasure… my kicks… I wouldn't also mind using my wrench against you." She grinned as the men got prepared to fight her.

"Mika!" Lucas called out to her. "Don't kill them! I don't think any of them is supposed to die yet!" The silver haired girl didn't turn her head towards him, but she knew what he had just said to her.

"Ya I know. I am not an idiot!" Mika rolled her eyes as she swiftly dodged a tackle from one of the men. She kicked him in the ass and then jumped up and smashed down on his back with her wrench, the man yelling in agony. _I can't really use magic against these bozos even if I wanted to. Wizard magic can kill any normal mortal if one is not careful. _Mika thought as she finished him off by giving him a hard kick to the side of the head to knock him out completely. She winced in pain at the quick kick she made. Her legs were going to be in so much pain after all of this.

"Ow!" Mika felt a rock hit the back of her head. Blood was trickling down the wound that was made from the impact. She swiftly dodged another rock aimed at her and sees that some of the other men were throwing them. "Rocks? Really?! Bunch of dirty fighters! Fight me like the men you are!"

Mika growled as she sees a big rock being thrown her way. She raised her wrench behind her head and then swung it like a baseball bat. Her wrench vibrated and made her arms tremble as it deflected the rock back into a man's stomach. He fell to the floor, holding his stomach in pain.

Before she could deflect any more rocks coming her way, a man snuck up on her and placed his arms around her neck, trying to strangle her. She struggled against him as she was pelted to the face and stomach with a lot of rocks. Mika ignored the pain, feeling enraged that someone had the nerve to try and strangle her.

"You son of a bitch!" Mika elbowed him in the gut as hard as she can, making him release her with a yell of agony. "Tool!" She kicked him in the balls and then followed it up with a swift punch in the jaw. "Dill hole!" Mika conked him on the head with the wrench, not enough to kill him, but just enough to make him unconscious. She turned herself around to dodge any rocks that they were throwing at her while she was taking him out as he fell to the floor.

"Gee… she sure knows how to fight…" Sakuya remarked, mildly entertained by this mysterious woman. She definitely isn't a witch as she is one herself. Witches know other witches by just looking. This one indeed had magic within her… but in no way she was a witch. Just who is she?

"I've seen better, but she is a mean fighter when pissed off." Lucas replied to her comment. He was kind of expecting people to be coming out of the houses to come join the fight or something… or were they waiting to see how it plays out before doing something? The lights were on in several houses and he can see multiple women and men staring out the windows at the huge fight right in front of them.

"W-Wow…" Bianca was amazed as she sees this remarkable woman take out these men without even using magic. She hoped she would save them from their fates of being burned after this whole fight was done.

"Ow ow ow!" Mika yelped as her hair was being pulled by one of the men. She then got punched in the eye by another man. It was hard enough to give her a bruise that will surely give her a black eye later. This only fueled her anger.

"Pricks!" Mika punched the man that was pulling her hair hard in the face, hard enough to knock out a few teeth. With quick swiftness, she did a kangaroo kick on the other man while holding onto the man she had punched in the face. The man was sent flying into 3 other men and they were knocked to the ground in a pile.

A man came up from behind her, but she quickly turned around and slapped him silly with the wrench in the face. "Irritating shit holes!" She grabbed his arm and twisted it with a loud crack, the man screaming in complete agony. Mika then picked him up with little to no effort and swung him around a few times. "Think fast assholes!"

She swung him into a group of men, hard enough to make them hit the rocky wall and be knocked out. She looked at the remaining men, growling as if challenging them to take her on. They cowered in fear and quickly ran away from her, not brave enough to stand up against her in so few numbers.

"Jesus…" Lucas remarked. Mika is indeed a powerhouse. He watched her wipe the blood coming out of her mouth as she panted softly to get oxygen back into her system. Mika looked rather bruised up and bleeding quite badly. Her legs seem to be so badly hurt that it looks like she might fall over if she over does it.

His attention then went to the ground where a bunch of Mika's spells now lay. One of them was suddenly moving and shaking. It was face down, so he could not see what type of spell it was. It was lifted off the ground by an unknown force and then zipped off into the bushes near a group of unconscious men.

_That can't be good… _

Mika untied Christine from the stake and held her up so she could stand. The blonde looked at her, quite amazed and intrigued about this strange woman. 2 times she has been saved by her and yet she hates witches? She didn't understand. However, before she could think any more of the matter…

Mika slapped her square in the face, a very hateful glare spread across her face. Christine looked at her bewildered, wondering why she did that of all things. "That was for touching my stuff!" The blonde rubbed the bruise that was made, feeling hurt. She should feel sorry for even taking Mika's stuff without permission… but she really thought she was asleep! Without even getting a chance to speak either, Mika then punched her in the stomach… hard.

"Ouch!" Christine held her stomach, but still kept eye contact with the silver haired woman. "That was for scaring the shit out of me, you witch!" Just when the blonde thought there was no more hurtful punishes. She received another slap to the face, but on the different cheek.

"What was that for?" Christine asked, feeling more hurt. This woman… no words can describe how much she hates this woman… but still feel grateful for being saved… even if Mika was one who saved her.

"That was a reflex…" Mika stated simply. She held a finger to her head threateningly, "You are lucky I am barely in shape to kick your ass to the moon!"

"I'm sorry…" That was all Christine could say. She was angry, but she only showed her sadness. Mika rolled her eyes and turned around to face the Pillories in which Lucas and 2 other witches were trapped in. "Head back to the cabin." She demanded Christine. The blonde looked at her, bewildered.

"B-But don't you…"

"SHUT." Mika held Christine by the collar and glared at her, "THE" She slapped her again. "FUCK UP!" She threw her to the ground. "That was an order! Not a request! NOW GO!" The silver haired woman picked up the cloak and handed it to her. Without giving her another look, she headed towards the pillories.

Christine whimpered, but had to do what the silver haired woman asked. She picked herself off the ground and slowly made her way out of town, occasionally glancing back. "I'm really sorry…" Christine whispered as she placed the cloak on herself and slipped into the Forest area.

"That was nice of you…" Sakura remarked sarcastically. Mika rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I had enough shit for one day! I don't need you adding to it!" The silver haired gathered up the spell cards that were scattered around on the ground here. After putting them neatly back into a nice deck, she quickly looked through them to see if any of the spells were missing.

"What?! Wh-Where's H-…" Mika noticed one of her spell cards was missing and it was practically her trump card in 4 on 1 duel. Before she could say anything else, an evil laughter rang out, startling them and everybody else still remaining in the village.

"Thanks for doing our job for us, strange one!"

Mika growled and turned herself around to see who the owner of that voice was. To her utter surprise, she sees 2 witches on their broomsticks in the air, looking at her. Their faces were hard to see in the dark. All she can make out are their red evil eyes.

"You saved our fellow witches and got a message across. Good for you, dear! I bet the men are terrified of us now. That will show them not to burn us and treat us with disrespect!" The first witch laughed. Mika just growled, not knowing what to say in a matter like this.

"We will be sending our 'thanks' later… for now… enjoy what we have to offer for this town of "Sins". HAHAH!" The second witch held up what looked to be the missing card in her deck. The silver haired woman's eyes widened.

"No! You wouldn't!"

The spell card was thrown down to the ground near Mika's feet. She quickly jumped out the way as the spell got ready to summon the very huge beast. The 3 caught in the pillories screamed as they were knocked out of the way and a Humongofrog was there in place. Mika gritted her teeth as the massive frog let out a loud croak, shaking the whole town. Screams were heard as people rushed out of their homes to get away from this giant frog.

"GOD DAMN IT!"


	7. I hate you so much!

**Angel: With this chapter finished, I'm sad to say that we're one-third done with this story. Remember, this story can't be dragged out too long otherwise it loses its charm. With the plot this story has, it needs to be in a decent amount of chapters. Charles and Mavi's location will be kept secret until the time comes. Unfortunately, I am all out of ideas after chapter 8 is posted. I guess I need a break to think about the contents in Chapter 9 and above. Don't fret, I will be back to do more once I have more ideas. Enjoy!**

_Angel presents_

_WITCHES AND WIZARDS_

_CHAPTER 7: I hate you so much_

_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

Mika stood up slowly, clutching her very injured legs. She stared at the Humongofrog who seemed to have intent to destroy this whole town with ease. The silver haired woman had no control over her own spell as it seems to be possessed. Normally, when a spell is called out by someone else, the owner, if nearby, can control it and bring it back. However, the only way it can be called back to its card… is to defeat it.

"I hate to do this to you, boy." Mika clenched her wrench, ready for battle. The Humongofrog paid no attention to her and was looking all over the place to find an easy prey to munch on. "But I am going to have to take you down!"

She charged at the giant frog and smashed its right foot with her wrench as hard as she could possibly can. A large croak was heard, it sounded like it was very hurt. Mika yelped as the massive stomach of the frog knock her 10 feet away and onto the ground with a thump. With an eye closed in pain, she tried to get up from the ground. The Humongofrog looked at her angrily, seeing her as an annoying pest.

…

Christine had heard the screams of fear from the town and decided to go back. She sees a group of people running from the town and run past her. The blonde carefully treaded through the crowd without bumping into anybody. Mika could be in danger…

She stopped for a moment and carefully thought about Mika. Why did she want to go save Mika? All Mika has done to her is be mean and physically abuse her. She did not want to go through another thrashing from her, did she? The blonde brushed her hair within the cloak, wondering if she should just turn back and head to the cabin. Mika is a… Wizard… right? She should be fine… right?

Then again, she did save her 2 times within a span of 12 hours or so. It is only natural to return the favor. She bit her lip. Was it really worth risking her life again to save another? Christine doubts Mika will change her opinion on her if she does as this woman was stubborn and so… so... there aren't even words to describe this woman! She can't stop thinking about Mika without getting angry.

"FUCK!"

That was Mika's scream. Christine clenched her fists and decided to just go with it. Her kind heart just can't stand not doing a thing about it. Kindness over hatred can be good, but detrimental to her health. She ran as fast as her small legs can carry her.

Upon reaching the town, she gasped in absolute horror when she sees a giant frog trying to grab Mika with its tongue. She looked badly bruised and can barely take any more injuries. It looked to be a losing battle. Christine bit her lip and looked far off to the right of the frog. The 3 people she tried to save were surprisingly out of their pillory prison and were laid out on the ground unconscious. The frog must have destroyed the pillories on them… but knocked them out in the process.

"Oh my lord…" Christine wondered what she could possibly do to help out. Battling a giant frog isn't a thing she would ever do in her life… let alone even thought of it! She looked off to the side and sees the wooden stick that belonged to Mika. Without even trying to be sneaky since she is invisible to everyone thanks to the cloak, she walked over to the stick.

She picked it up, feeling the energy that it has. If she is a Witch, she must have some magical powers within her that will help Mika in her time of need… but the problem is… what are her powers? There must be a way. Christine stroked the wooden stick softly as she thought of what to do.

Getting on her knees, she clasped her hands together in a silent prayer. She doubted God would listen to an abomination like her since she has magic and that isn't God's intention in people. However, she needed to try. "Oh lord, please… give me insight into my gift, whatever it may be, please. Give me the strength to save a fellow lady in need and the rest of the people in danger…"

MMMMMM

Susie had ended up cleaning up the entire room. It took a whole hour to do, but it was quite worth it. She wiped the sweat off her brow as she picked up the ripped journal entries she found while cleaning this entire mess. The diviner quickly checked at the marvelous cleaning job she did to the room. It was clean and smelled fresh. Now if she could only clean up the whole house that fast…

Pushing that thought for a later time down the road, she sat on the bed and began to read the journal entries. Not all of them were in her hand… some of them must be somewhere in the House. The question is: why would Mika bother to rip them out and scatter them across her house? She could have just ripped them to shreds or something. Or did that shadowy figure do it?

Shrugging at her own question, she started with the earliest journal entry she found and then work her way up. This one was in March 23rd, 2025. Mika was only 10 at that year. Judging by this journal entry… it looked to be the very first considering what the first paragraph was telling.

_Hey, Journal. _

_May I call you, Journal? Diary sounds too girly to me. Anyways, I am not really one to write down my feelings… but Ambrose said it was good for me so I am going to try it. Anyways I just turned 10 a week ago. It was an alright birthday… could have been better if I had some friends attending it. At least Day Summers came. She is such a great friend to me! I got a necklace from her. It has emeralds in it. It is so pretty! I am wearing it right now!_

_You know, I was skeptical about Day Summers at first… she seemed kind of zoned out as it were and always hanging out near the cemetery for whatever reason. Who would want to hang out near some corpses? I sure wouldn't! However, as I began to hang out with her more and got to know her better, she is so nice and fun! I love her! Well not in that way… I have nothing against gays, but I don't feel for her that much. Surely though, I know we are going to be friends for life!_

_Well I think that is all I have to say, really. Jotting down my feelings isn't so bad so far… it sure got some things off my chest… feels kind of nice. See ya journal, I will write more tomorrow or whenever… or whatever._

_-Mika_

Susie didn't learn much from this entry. She found out a bit more about Day and that she was friends with Mika before her. It is strange that she never met this Day person… Also, why didn't Mika talk about Day to her… if she was that good of a friend… surely she wouldn't mind her meeting Day and possibly be friends with her as well?

Setting that journal entry aside, she had 4 more journal entries to read. They all are far off from each other time wise so she hoped she could get any information that is valuable. She has a sneaking suspicion that Day might be related to that shadowy female somehow… but it is all speculation till there is more evidence to back it up.

"Okay… June 14, 2025… A near 3 month difference…"

_Hiya Journal! _

_Sorry for not writing in you for a month or so. Stuff has been happening like crazy and I've been kind of depressed. Mom and Dad… they have been fighting recently. I hate to see my parents fight… I don't know what they are fighting about since I was kept on being sent to my room whenever they decided to fight. I fear they are going to get… what was that word again… Divorced? Yeah. _

_I don't want my parents to be separated. I love them so much… I don't want them to fight. Wait… I hope they are not fighting about me… Did I do something wrong? I would hate being the subject that separates them. _

_Day Summers came by when I was crying my bedroom. She hugged me with those strong arms of hers and comforted me. I felt so warm and at peace in her arms that I almost forgot about all the bad things… almost. Still, I appreciated her presence greatly. She even tickled me and said I am special and strong. I don't deserve such a friend like her. I want to repay her some day for her kindness… I feel unworthy and I must show how much she means to me every day if I have to. My dad said he had never seen a Witch and a Wizard so close to one another when referring to us. I say that Witches and Wizards mix perfectly together like Vanilla and Chocolate. She is my best friend and I am thankful to whoever that brought us together._

_-Mika_

"Wow… Judging by this… I can see that Mika is starting to fall in love with Day. Whatever happened to Day after Mika changed?" Susie let out a big yawn, feeling really tired. She looked at the 3 remaining sheets of journal entries and decided to read them later. The clock stroked one o' clock and let out a chime to let her know of the time. Her eyes drooped as she set all the journal entries on the desk.

"I'll just take a small…" Susie plopped her head down on the pillow and she closed her eyes. "Nap…"

Zzz…

Zzz…

As she slept, a shadowy figure appeared in the room. It eyed her, looking at her curiously. It then looked at the journal entries on the desk. Picking them up and reading them, the shadow figure let out a small gasp.

_She was… no… I don't believe it… _

It looked back at Susie. Thinking for a moment, it decided that the journal entries needed to be destroyed. It waved its hands over the papers majestically. The papers turned to ashes in an instant. It let out a quiet sigh before deciding to leave.

_Nothing personal… you don't really need to know that info. It is futile anyways._

MMMMMMMM

Mika charged at full speed with her wrench, intent on wounding the Humongofrog's massive stomach. She let out a battle cry as she rammed with her all her might. The frog's eyes bulged as the force of the wrench hit his stomach. Mika yelped as the stomach pushed her back after the impact.

The Humongofrog tilted its head back, feeling something about to be let out. Mika looked horrified and knew what was coming her way. "SHIT!"

The frog threw up. Acids and other disgusting digested matter were ejected onto Mika. The myth student yelped as the acid burned her skin and her clothes were burned off of her, leaving her somehow into her underwear and training bra. Mika looked at herself and yelped. She tried to cover herself up, hoping no one was looking.

_Oh dear… _Christine, who was standing close by, blushed. She didn't expect that to happen to her. That must be embarrassing to Mika… she wished she could help, but she received no response from God or anything really.

Suddenly, she hears thunder. She looked up into the night sky and sees storm clouds moving in. Rain came pouring down on them all. The cloak on her soaked up the rain drops like a sponge somehow. She was not wet even in the slightest. Her strange fellow lady looked to be quite cold and in pain from the rain.

"Damnit! I am in hell!" Mika shrieked, shivering from the cold wind and the cold rain drops. Without warning, the frog's tongue smacked her. It was hard enough that it sent her straight into a house window and crash landed inside, her groaning in absolute pain.

"Mika!" Christine shrieked without even thinking it. However, it didn't seem Mika heard her. Actually, as Christine walked up closer to where she had landed, it appeared she was stuck head first in a pile of hay. She looked like she was struggling to get out of it. … How hard is it to get out of a pile of hay? She is not even going to question why a pile of hay was in a house in the first place, she needed to do something. Mika doesn't deserve to die, no matter how much she infuriates her.

The Humongofrog jumped up and down, shaking the ground and everything around it, looking victorious. Christine looked at the wooden stick she carried in her hand and bit her lip. _Come on… I must have some sort of power! _

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew off her cloak. She gasped and tried to grab it, but it was too fast and was carried off into the wind. Christine gulped as she now felt gigantic eyes were upon her. She turned around and sees the frog looking at her like she was some sort of fly.

"Oh…" Christine backed away, trying to stay out of the giant frog's line of attack. That massively long tongue of that frog can swipe her up if she isn't far away.

Lightning began to strike as the frog hopped closer to her and each time it got closer she backed away just as much as she could possibly can. "No, get away from me… I am not an icky fly to eat! Go away!" Christine whimpered. She felt really scared and vulnerable. The blonde even tried swinging her wooden stick at it as if trying to attack it with some power. However, nothing came out of it.

"Come on… please… please…" She practically begged for anything for happen. Just then a lightning bolt came down on her and electrocuted her. Christine screamed in agony as tons of electricity coursed through her body. The Humongofrog stood back, looking at its electrocuted prey.

After what seemed like minutes, Christine finally fell on her knees, still feeling aftershocks throughout her whole body. That should have killed her, but somehow it didn't. Her fingers were shaking and her hair was standing up. She looked at herself with disbelief, not seeing any burns or anything for that matter.

_Use your power over thunder and lightning…_

She heard that being said when the wind brushed past her. Looking at the wooden stick firmly in her hand, she noticed it was glowing yellow with this mysterious energy. Did God just speak to her…? No, couldn't be… that voice sounded feminine and everybody knows God is male. Well… maybe not to those non-believers.

"I must do this…" Christine pointed the wooden stick thing at the frog that seemed to be coming closer to her now that she was no longer electrified. She turned her head, closing her eyes as she tried to think of some sort of command to get this wooden stick to do something. She saw Mika yell at her strange tool thing to do something earlier… so she might as well try and think of a command.

"Grr… uh… LIGHTNING!"

She felt her entire right arm shake. A bolt of lightning shot out of the wooden stick and at the frog. She gasped in shock as the frog let out an agonized croak as its whole body was electrocuted. Christine looked at her tool again in wonder and decided to do it again. She didn't know any other commands so best to just stick to what she knows.

"LIGHTNING!"

Another lightning bolt came out and electrocuted frog even more so. It looked like it was on the verge of falling over with this amount of shock power. Christine felt out of breath somehow… doing these… powers or whatever they are was draining her strength. Doing another might make her pass out.

"Ugh… what the hell..?" Mika finally got out of the hay stack and looked outside to see the Humongofrog was being electrocuted by something. She looked far off to the left and sees Christine with her primary wand. The blonde looked quite tired.

"What. The. Fuck?" Did Christine do this..? How? That wand can only do Myth based attacks as it is a Myth wand. How the hell can it generate storm power, Myth's primary enemy? It made no sense. Did her witch powers somehow counter all that? Regardless she better finish off that frog before Christine becomes lunch after that frog recovers from the static shocks.

Mika searched through her deck quickly and pulled out a treasure card… the only treasure card she has. If she uses it, it is gone forever. The spell was earthquake… she didn't want to use it but she needed it to defeat the frog and send it back into the spell card where it is supposed to be.

"Come, shake the earth and plow through thy enemy! Earthquake!" Mika traced the Myth Symbol she knew by heart and initiated the spell. The ground shook violently, accidentally knocking Christine to the ground flat on her butt… Mika didn't really care about her getting hurt; she just didn't want her dead.

Cracks appeared in the ground 10 feet away from the frog and then traveled up to it. Pillars of rock attacked the frog once the cracks had reached under it. With one last agonized croak, it fell over backwards and was knocked out. Mika sighed in relief, glad she… and Christine… somehow… saved the town from utter destruction. Sure some windows were broken and some things were changed slightly… but hopefully not enough to merit a paradox of some kind… she hoped.

The Humongofrog disappeared and turned back into the spell card. The town was now safe once more… although… she doubted the townsfolk will be coming back soon… Jumping out through the broken window, she made her way to Christine who seemed vastly flabbergasted by everything that has happened. Mika gave her a very hateful glare. Not only did she disobey her order and risking her life to try and fight the frog, she had to go and use her wand to do it.

Without giving the blonde any warning, she slapped her square across the face. Enough force to knock her onto her side. Christine looked up at her, very hurt, rubbing the new bruise on her already hurt cheek.

"I fucking hate you, Christine… Why would you risk your life to fight this frog?! You could have been killed! Shit! And you use my wand of all things! The darn thing must already be tainted with your witch powers! Ugh!" Mika screamed at her. Christine looked to be on the verge of crying, but tried to hold them back. The blonde stood up from the ground slowly. She looked at the frustrating woman and gave her own hateful glare. All her pent up anger was starting to leak out.

"You were in trouble! There was no way I would leave you to fight a frog like that and die either! I was helping you out of the kindness of my heart! Yet you are not even thankful! What kind of a person are you?! HUH?!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs at her, a single tear rolling down her face. "You… are so… UGH! NO MERE WORDS DESCRIBE YOU! I REALLY HATE YOU! MAY THE LORD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR…" She paused for a moment before suddenly pushing Mika down onto the ground as hard as she possibly could. "FUCKING! SOUL!"

Christine then ran away from her. She headed into the forest area, crying. She needed some time alone. This woman brought out the worst in her and she never ever hated someone as much as Mika. If the lord has any mercy… she hoped she would never see this woman again… She can't take any more of this heartlessness that was coming from her. Let her go back to her present time and NEVER come back.

As she left, Mika was stunned. Her words… they really stung… Her heart feels heavier somehow. She looked at herself… feeling… ashamed. Ashamed of what she just did. Christine was indeed trying to help her out and yet… she lashed out at her… not even giving her thanks or at least try to be kind. Her prejudice against witches and her hatred was turning her into a monster… Every minute she spends here was just making her more and more insane.

"Fuck… my life…" Mika whispered as a tear trickled down her face. She hugged her legs and buried her face into her arms. Depression seeped in and her body trembled. Her whole body was getting soaked, but she no longer cared. This is… without a doubt the second shittiest day in her whole life.

"WHY?!" She screamed to the sky, wondering who was responsible to torturing her with all this crap. "MUST YOU RUIN MY LIFE FURTHER?!" Mika sobbed as she fell to the ground on her back, hands on her face. It was so hard… She just wanted it all to end…

To be continued…

_End Part 1…_


	8. Regret

**Angel: Well my friends, here is chapter 8. I now have no ideas on how to continue this story as of this moment. I need a small break from this story to think of more ideas on Chapter 9 and onwards. Don't worry, I will return in… a week or two. Two is the max. Anyways, I'll probably be working on getting at least one chapter of EWA2 up and then I have inspiration to continue "Technology vs. Magic" till I have ideas for this story. The other stories can wait until I have inspiration to do them… right now… I don't. **

**Charles and Mavi will indeed make an appearance in this chapter, finally. However, they might be different. (That's a hint, not me being a jerk and making them OOC) Like I said, I had something planned for them. Anyways, please do enjoy!**

_Angel presents_

_WITCHES AND WIZARDS PART 2_

_CHAPTER 8: Regret_

_Mika was in Triton Avenue, looking for any witches her age around. There were certainly plenty of adult witches… but who wants an adult friend? That'd be no fun at all! The silver haired girl headed towards the river of Triton Avenue as it was her favorite place to go and fish with her dad and sometimes by herself. _

_Her eyes traveled all around the place, carefully bypassing witches heading in the opposite direction. Surely there must be one witch near her age. She is 9 so anybody that is 8, 9, or even 10 for that matter will work. _

_Her eyes landed near a particularly young witch in the stereotypical witch clothing sitting on the cliff where she fishes. She has short blonde hair, jade eyes, and a couple of freckles on her cheeks, and had a little scar just on her neck. She looked to be fishing… having this serious concentration on her face. Mika thought she looked kind of cute and… innocent. She could be around her age. _

_Feeling excited, she made her way over to her. Daringly, she sat next to the girl, observing her concentration on catching a fish or whatever her hook can catch onto. She didn't seem to acknowledge her presence as she seemed to be staring into the water very deeply. _

"_Hi, how is the fishing going?" Mika greeted politely. The blonde turned one eye to look at her before looking at the water again. "Fine." She answered bluntly, staring so hard into the water that if looks could kill… probably all the fish within her line of sight would die. _

"_Ah! I think I got one!" The blonde felt a sharp tug on the line and tried to pull it u and was neglecting to even use the pulley to reel in the fish. Mika watched as she tried to pull with all her might. She pulled and pulled and then with one final pull, she fell on her bottom and the fishing line was out of the water. On the hook was… nothing. The worm was now gone. _

_The blonde witch pouted, slamming her fist into the ground, feeling a bit angry. "Aww! I haven't even caught one single fish! That was my last worm too!" She placed the fishing pole off to the side, blowing raspberries. _

"_Here, let me give you a few of my worms…" Mika reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a few worms. The blonde arched an eyebrow at that, wondering why she kept worms in her pocket of all places. _

"_I can help you catch a fish, come on." She offered her the worms, waiting for her to take them. The blonde girl looked hesitant, but nodded, wondering how this girl was going to help her catch a fish. She grabbed one of the worms and placed it on the hook. Grabbing the fishing pole, she tossed the fishing line into the water. _

_Mika corrected her grab on the fishing pole, placing one hand on the pulley and the other just above the pulley. "Make sure when you feel a bite, reel it in with this pulley thing until it just about 90 degrees in and then yank, yank, and give the hardest 3__rd__ yank you can do. I'll even help with the yank." _

_The young witch nodded. Together they waited for a fish to bite. They didn't talk to one another; they just stared at the water, waiting for a bite. All that can be heard was the soft wind blowing around them. _

_Finally after what seemed like hours, there was a sharp tug on the fishing line. This alarmed both girls and they immediately got into action. The blonde reeled it in with her all her might while Mika held onto the fishing pole, helping her. _

_Once they reeled in the fish enough, they gave one yank, then another yank. "Come on, one three, 1, 2," Both Mika and the witch got ready to pull simultaneously, revving up their strength. "3!" With one final harsh yank, they managed to pull the fish out of the water and it landed on them. _

"_Oof!" They both grunted, feeling a 10 pound salmon on them. It was not bad of a catch, but at least they got something. The young witch plopped the salmon into the bucket nearby, really happy she caught a fish… err… They caught a fish!_

"_Yes! We got one! That was kind of fun! Thanks!" The blonde beamed. Mika blushed and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Aw, think nothing of it. I just wanted to help out!" The young myth student looked at the salmon moving around in the bucket. _

"_So, eating that Salmon later?" Mika asked. The blonde looked back at the salmon before returning to look at her. "Well not really. It is for my mom. She always wanted to try Triton Avenue's fish so I came out here to go fishing. Hmm, not sure if one salmon will be enough though." The blonde bit her lip, guessing that she might need four more to satisfy her mother. _

"_Oh, I never caught your name. Who am I having the pleasure of meeting this day?" The blonde asked with a toothy smile. Mika blushed and looked away a bit. Why was she so nervous around this cute blonde witch?_

"_Oh… err I am… Mika. Y-You?" She held out her hand, still looking slightly away from her face. She took it in a firm shake, smiling. "It is nice to meet you, Mika. I am Day Summers! I am a witch that can control weather. Judging by you… I say you're a Myth Wizard, eh?" _

"_Yeah, just an apprentice though." Mika nervously acquired. She nearly fainted when Day placed an arm around her and pulled her close, looking into her chestnut eyes. "Well, Mika, since you been so kind to me… how about we be friends? I never had a wizard friend before, so I am curious to know what you are like." _

"_S-Sure!" Mika responded, feeling very happy. "Let's be friends!"_

…

Mika stirred awake. The first thing she sees was a clear morning sky. It must have stopped raining. Also, she must have fallen asleep at some point during her crying session. The myth student sighed deeply. It has been quite a long while since she cried like that. Sitting up, she looked at herself and noticed that she was now in new clothing. It looked to be a simple white and black dress that ladies wear around here.

Alarmed, she looked around, hoping to find Christine. To her disappointment, all she saw was Lucas. He was sleeping with his arms over his legs and his face buried in them. Lucas must have dressed her when she was asleep.

She thought of Christine. Mika felt really ashamed of herself. The blonde may be annoying to her by touching her stuff and not obeying a simple order… but all this time… she has been so… kind and caring. She put through all of her physical abuse and yet still wants to help her… until she crossed the line and pissed off Christine.

Mika won't blame the blonde if she doesn't want to see her again. Her heart clenched, feeling remorse for everything that she put Christine through. With any other witch… she would have shrugged it off and went on… but with this woman… she felt terrible.

Perhaps it is time to just leave the woman alone and hope for the best. She can probably fend for herself with those newly found powers of hers. However, how was she going to get off this time period? Once more, Charles and that witch lady that got stuck in here with them are still missing. It will be bad to leave them behind in the past.

Standing up, she was surprised that nobody from the town had returned. They must have been so scared that they took shelter in another place in Salem. She will have to steer clear of towns for now. She must get going. Standing around too long in a place might get her caught.

She tried to walk, but her legs wouldn't let her. They were in so much pain and so did the rest of her body. Mika grunted as she fell to the ground with a flop. It looks like she can't go anywhere without some assistance. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted Christine here to take care of her wounds and help her go to places… but she knows she already blew it with her.

"M-Mika… you awake?" Lucas had woken up and he stretched his arms with a yawn. Mika tilted her head and looked at him. She nodded in response and then looked at the sky. She found it more interesting than him.

"I put on some new clothes for you since your old one got destroyed by that Humongofrog. You really took a beating from it." Lucas got up from the ground and looked at her.

"Yeah… thanks I guess… I can't even walk or stand for very long. I am like a sitting duck… well, more like a turtle lying on its shell and can't get up." Mika joked at herself, but still feeling depressed. Maybe she should disappear like Christine. No one would miss her; she has been practically mean to everybody… especially witches. She just couldn't control her actions when dealing with a witch.

"Well, we should get moving. People might return and if they find us, we'll be doomed." Lucas grabbed Mika and then lifted her onto his back with ease. She didn't weigh much… maybe 110 pounds… which isn't a problem for him.

"Ugh… I should be fighting this… but I am too tired and too sad to yell." Mika just let him carry her. Not in the mood to do her usual angry punishes or remarks. Lucas grabbed a hold of her legs and tilted his head to look at Mika who was resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are you sad about?" Lucas asked politely. Not going anywhere just yet, he wanted to hear what Mika had on her mind. The rival he knew would never be sad about anything. She was strong, fierce, and determined woman. That is what he liked about her.

"Christine…" Mika mumbled, "I got my hatred and anger towards witches get the better of me and pissed her off. She told me I was the meanest person she has ever met and ran off. She saved my life twice and all I did was be mean to her, right now… I feel really bad." She let a tear roll down her face, not even going to try and hold it back.

"Hey, now," He wiped the tear from her face. "Don't cry. The Mika I know is strong. It is not the end of the world. I am sure Christine will forgive you if you apologize for your actions and try and promise not to hurt her."

"Why?" Mika asked. "She doesn't want to see me anymore. Why bother trying to fix something you can't fix?"

"You don't know that." Lucas chastised her, "I was told Christine was one of the nicest women in this time period. Surely she has room in her heart to forgive you. Also, we need to protect her from those witch hunters until we find a way out of here, so you must try!"

"B-But…"

"No buts!" Lucas wagged a finger at her, "I am not going to let you not try! You must do this! If Christine dies, who knows what might happen! Unlike what happened here, Christine is a major figure witch back in Wizard City and Witch City! So, get a hold of yourself and try! Try if not for my sake but for everyone's sake!"

"… You really are an annoying bastard you know that?" Mika sighed, knowing it was a losing battle. Lucas is going to talk her head off if she doesn't agree and do it. The question is… where would Christine go? She either went back to the Cabin or she ran off to another location to be safe.

"Hmm, have you seen Charles and Mavi? I haven't seen them around and I am worried about them…" Lucas asked. It has been nearly a day since they have been separated from each other.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them either… I spent most of my time in a cabin with Christine after she saw me. They could be anywhere…" Mika could care less about them at the moment, but she knew they would have to find them at some point so they can figure a way out of here together.

"Well, let's get moving… we are bound to find Christine at some point…"

MMMMMMMMM

Christine laid on her the double bed back in the cabin. Her right arm draped over eyes. She felt really depressed. Just when she thought Mika would act towards her differently… she does her usual thing and just yells at her. The blonde had given her kindness for nothing. Mika… she has never met such a stubborn human being in her life. She is worse than those men trying to burn her at the stake.

She hoped she never see that woman ever again. Mika can go back to her time period for all she cares. If she hates witches so much, why bother coming over here where there are witches like her anyways? It made no sense, but she didn't want to think about it too much. The very thought of her just makes her own blood boil, which never happened until she met that horrible woman.

"I can't stay here for too long; people might find me… especially her…" Christine decided it was time for her to leave. Not only is this Cabin not safe, it contained too many memories of that woman. She pulled the wooden magic thing out of her dress and looked at it. Carrying this thing won't be good either… so it would be best to leave it behind just in case Mika does come back over here.

"I'd best write a parting letter for her; just to make sure she doesn't come and find me. I had enough of her…" Christine got out of bed and placed the wooden stick on the ground. Looking around the cabin, she found a quill with an ink bottle and a loose sheet of paper for her to write on. She went to the dining table and began to write.

Her writing is not the best as she was still learning, but she hoped it would get the point across.

_Dear Mika,_

_No mere words describe how much I despise you. I put up with your hatred towards me for far too long. I try to be nice… yet you just wave it off and think of me as an evil human being. Funny, that is how I think about you right now. I am leaving. Don't you ever try and find me. If you do find me… I won't hesitate to hurt you. I am leaving this wooden stick thing for you. I no longer care for it. Just take the thing and go back to your time period… and STAY there. _

_Goodbye!_

_P.S.: I never thought to use this in a letter but, FUCK YOU!_

_-Christine Dalton_

Christine got up from the chair and tossed the letter near the wooden stick. She brushed her blonde locks behind her ear and sighed. It was time to go. She opened the door and then slammed it shut behind her, never looking back.

MMMMMMM

Susie opened her eyes, waking up from a good night's sleep. She would have slept longer if it weren't for the sun rays hitting her eye lids. The young diviner yawned and stretched her arms, feeling ready to take on the day.

"Well that was a longer nap than I needed…"

It was time to read the rest of the journal entries. Susie eyed the table she placed them on and she gasped. She got out from the bed and made her way over to them. The journal entries… they were turned to ash! Somebody must have burned them while she was sleeping… but who?

Only one person comes to mind, however, why would she do that now and not earlier when she came to find any clues? That doesn't make any sense…

"I best tell Ambrose what I found out so far… and see if he has information on this Day Summers person."

_Time skip, 30 minutes later…_

Susie ended up talking to Ambrose about everything that has happened so far. He appeared to be in deep thought as he stared at the painting of Christine Dalton. It still kept emitting a blue aura every few seconds.

"So this shadowy female is to blame… however we don't know who she is… and you say she burned Mika's Journal Entries while you were sleeping?" Ambrose asked, finding all of this interesting to him. A shadowy female punished Mika by sending her into the past for her actions against witches. That is quite a punishment. However, why go through all the trouble? Time Traveling Portals requires very rare materials and very potent magic. She could have just punished her differently. Was she… trying to get Mika to understand a message?

"Yeah… however, do you think she might be related to this Day Summers person? Day is a person Mika fell in love with a few years ago. Do you know who she is, Ambrose?" Susie asked, sitting in the chair on the opposite side of his office desk. Ambrose slowly picked himself up from the desk and walked over to his file cabinet.

"I hear she was quite close to Mika and her family… but I am sure Day Summers is not among us…" Ambrose pulled out a file that had the name, "Day Summers". He tossed it on his desk for Susie to look at.

"What do you mean not among us? Did she die?" Susie was confused… she could have sworn that shadowy female might be Day Summers herself… She opened the file and it had a picture of Day and her biography. It was a blonde woman with jade eyes, couple of freckles, and a scar on her neck.

Susie immediately looked at the painting of Christine and then back at the photo. The two women… they were undeniably similar. It can't be a coincidence. Ambrose noticed she was making comparisons between the two women and nodded in response.

"Yes indeed, those 2 are indeed similar. In fact, one could say that Christine Dalton is an ancestor of Day Summers in some way." Ambrose sat back down at his desk and clasped his hands together, watching Susie look at the file some more.

"This is freaky…" Susie commented, finding this all so… overwhelming. She looked at the death certificate of Day Summers and was immediately shocked at what she found. Her death date was…

_February 6__th__, 2028…_

"That was the day Mika changed into a completely different person!" Susie exclaimed. Ambrose nodded, knowing where she was getting at.

"Something happened that day that changed Mika's life forever… we are not sure what happened exactly as that day and case… is still… a mystery to us…" Ambrose sighed. He was not really expecting this subject to be brought up again… but since Mika is in the past where she hates witches… it was inevitable.

"I didn't want to believe that Mika changed because of that day as she was such a strong and smart woman… but it happened…" Ambrose continued, closing the file and setting it aside. He reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out an article. He handed it to Susie without a word.

The diviner took a look of the title of the article. "Deaths at the FrogWhisperer Household! Suspect has not been found!" Susie heard about that story… but never really understood it fully. She looked to Ambrose, wondering if he can enlighten her on this.

"I don't really want to recall my experience with that case… but since you are curious…" Ambrose began as he closed his eyes, remembering the horrible event. "But… this is the gist of the story…"

…

_**I had arrived at the FrogWhisperer Household when I heard there was a fire. **_

_Ambrose panted as he arrived at the Myth House. The whole place was on fire and Ice and Storm wizards were doing their best to put it out. He made his way to one of them, hoping to find some answers to this mysterious fire. _

"_What happened?!" Ambrose demanded, wanting to know everything. _

"_We heard screams from the house and then the whole place just caught on Fire! Other wizards are inside the house now… I think the FrogWhisperer Family is still inside!" An Ice wizard woman replied, casting a blizzard on the house to try and douse this very strong fire. _

_**When I heard that the FrogWhisperers were still inside. I had to go see for myself… I had a bad feeling about this.**_

_Ambrose cursed under his breath and tried to run as fast as he can to the House. Being old was not doing him justice. Once he made it to the front door, he burst through, looking around. He coughed as the smoke got to him. Placing an arm over his nose and mouth, he made his way around. _

_He made his way into the kitchen area. To his absolute horror, he saw Mika's parents on the floor, dead. They looked like they were killed by a deadly curse. Their faces had the look of pure horror, mouths agape. Their skin is that of a rotten flesh of a Zombie. There were other wizards in the room with gas masks on, taking a photo of the scene, all while being careful of the fire and spells that were casted to douse the place. _

_**When I saw the faces of the dead parents of Mika's… To say that I was shocked… was a big understatement. I wanted to know who would do such a thing… and why…**_

"_Where is Mika?!" Ambrose asked, worried if she was dead like her parents as well. He didn't want one of his valued students to be dead as well. _

"_She is in the living room! The other rescuers here are taking care of her… but…"_

_Ambrose ran out of the room as soon as he heard living room. He ran and ran all while covering his mouth and nose, blocking out the smoke as best he can. He went into the living room and sees…_

_**What I saw when I went into the living room… was… almost life changing. **_

_Day Summers was on the floor, dead. A sword… was stabbed into her heart. Blood was splattered all over the furniture and the floor around her. The blonde's eyes were wide open, her mouth closed. She looked to have died with the look of shock. Ambrose couldn't believe his eyes. _

_On the opposite side of her, two men were holding onto a practically lifeless Mika. She was beaten up badly and blood was trickling down her mouth. The men were trying to get her to wake up, but were failing miserably. _

"_What happened here?!" _

"_Dunno! We found Day Summers dead when we came in and Mika was passed out near her body. We almost thought she was dead too but that was before we checked her pulse." One of the men answered as he picked up Mika and then placed her on his back. _

"_I… I…" Mika muttered, but went into unconsciousness a few seconds later. Ambrose looked beyond worried and wondered if there was anyone else in the house. _

"_Is there anybody else in this House?!" _

"_No sir! Only Mika's parents, Mika herself, and Day were the only people in this House when we arrived. No one else was here!" _

_**Since that day… Mika became meaner and more hostile. When police questioned her, she refused to talk about anything related to what happened in her House. When bringing up Witches to her… she got REALLY angry. She even assaulted a police officer for even mentioning it. We don't know why she changed so… drastically… it was a mystery to us at the time.**_

_**Evidence was few… not one single thing lead to a specific person. The Sword belonged to nobody and it had fingerprints that belonged to all 4 of them. The Curse that killed Mika's parents could have been casted by any Wizard or Witch. The cause of the Fire is unknown. Witnesses only heard the screams and saw a fire. **_

_**The case was never solved. No suspects… no hard evidence… not even a motive. There were theories that any one of them could have committed the crime, but it made no sense. There were suspicions a 5**__**th**__** person was involved… but no evidence to back that up either. We soon gave up, but that event was burned into our brains forever…especially mine.**_

…

"My god…" Susie remarked after he finished his story. So that's what happened. No wonder Mika is the way she is now. Anybody who went through that would have their lives changed for the worse. However… something seemed… awfully off about this story. 3 people dead… Mika was beaten up… but not dead.

"You seem to be in deep thought. Do you think you have something?" Ambrose asked.

"Not really… however, I can't shake the feeling that something else happened that day." Susie responded. She was trying to put two and two together and see if they click… but nothing came up. There has to be something…

She was going to spend every day researching if she has to. It may be all for nothing, but… she has to try. God damn it… she will try.

MMMMMMM

Christine sat at the pond, her bare feet in the water, letting it relax her sore feet. She sighed, feeling relief. She had been walking for hours and she needed some rest. Thankfully she had found this small pond.

"Much better…" Christine closed her eyes, letting herself relax to the quiet atmosphere around her. No towns in sight it seems and not a single person around. This was great, but she knew she needed to keep moving if she doesn't want to be found.

She heard two croaks from behind her and she opened her eyes in alarm. Christine turned her head around and sees two toads, looking at her. Well at least they weren't huge. She smiled and greeted the toads. "Hi there! Pleasant day isn't it?"

"Indeed…" One of the toads croaked out, it had a calm man's voice. This alarmed Christine to the point where she almost jumped up in shock. Talking toads?! She almost wanted to faint. She thought she was used to seeing strange things… but things just got a lot stranger!

"Please, do not be alarmed." The second toad spoke. This one was feminine. Christine looked at them strangely, but tried her best to calm down. Talking to talking toads was not what she expected to do in her life.

"You are C-Christine, yes?" The female toad asked, but she seemed embarrassed talking to her. Christine just nodded slowly. "How do you know my name? And just who are you?" The blonde asked. She practically had a hunch on the answer on how they know… but waited for confirmation.

"I am Charles… and this strange woman is Mavi." The male toad introduced. The female toad gave him a glare for that, but he ignored it. "We are from the future…"

_Figures… more people that know that horrible woman. _Christine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Let me guess… you are looking for Mika, huh?" She asked bitterly. The blonde didn't really want to talk about that woman.

"Well I suppose you could say that… but we are also looking for a way to turn back to normal… as we are… not really toads…" Charles explained. Christine uncrossed her arms, wondering how she is supposed to help these… strange toads… to turn back to normal.

"How am I going to help you with that? I don't really even know my powers that well…" Christine asked, tilting her head to the side. As much as she would love to help… how can she if she doesn't know how to? "And if you are not toads… then how did you turn into one?"

"That… we do not know. Myself, Mavi, Mika, and this other boy named Lucas got stuck in a Time traveling portal. We were sent to this time period. Mavi and I woke up after our landing and we were toads…" Charles decided to do all the explaining because he knew Mavi was not really a talker and she gets embarrassed easily when talking to girls. Not that he blames her. Christine is quite a beauty.

"Uh… ok." Christine didn't quite understand, but went along with it. "So how can I help you with this… predicament that you two have?"

"Well first, we would like to be reunited with that mean Mika and the boy Lucas if possible. They know how to turn us back to normal." Charles suggested. Christine narrowed her eyes and didn't look like she wanted to help at all. With a huff, she turned her head around.

"I am sorry. I don't want to see that woman again. You'll have to go find her yourself…" Christine replied, getting up and looked as if she was about to leave. "I wish you good luck…"

"Wait!" Charles begged. He wondered how the hell Mika pissed off this gentle soul. She must have done something really bad if Christine is acting the way she is. Suddenly, they heard something they didn't expect to hear. They froze in place; the sound of it brought shivers to each of them.

"HAHAHAHAH! I see our fellow witch! HAHAHAH!"

CCCCCCCCC

**Think you have an idea on what happened? Well I don't think you do. The answer isn't exactly obvious. Anyways, this chapter is not my favorite… but I tried. I will see you in 1-2 weeks with another update hopefully as I think on more ideas. Ciao! **


	9. I am sorry

**Angel: Well now. I did expect to update Technology vs. Magic… but then after writing half of it, I got some inspiration to write Witches and Wizards again. I now have Chapters 9 through 12 in my head. So I will put Chapter 5 of TvM on hold. Sorry about that. **

**Bianca and Sakuya will make a reappearance next chapter and do something big until Chapter 12. Lucas will be appearing briefly for this chapter and then be gone for Chapters 10 and 11. Chapter 12 he will do something major. Charles and Mavi will appear briefly in this chapter and appear a lot to do something through all 3 upcoming chapters. Just to let you know. I can't have them all be doing something big in a chapter together. Not until the final chapters anyways.**

**Anyways, long Author's note is long, so go ahead and enjoy!**

**MMMMMMMMMM**

Lucas carried Mika on his back through the Forest. The female myth student directed him towards the location of Cabin she was staying in with Christine. She hoped the blonde was still there so she could apologize for her actions towards her. How could she be so mean to such a beautiful and very kind woman? She wanted to trust her… she really did, but her anger and hatred for witches is still there… and she lost all trust for them since that faithful day.

"You know," Lucas broke her chain of thought. The silver haired teen looked at him as they continued to walk through the forest. He tilted his head slightly to look at her. "I still don't get why you hate witches so much… Did they do something to you? I've never seen you act like this. Can you please tell me?"

Mika bit her lip in thought. Should she really tell Lucas about what happened that day? Lucas isn't exactly her 'friend', but would it hurt to tell him? She debated in her head if it was a good idea or not. Half of her wants to get it off her chest for keeping it secret for over 2 years… the other half wants it to be kept secret for the rest of her days.

"I don't know," She finally spoke. Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I am not sure if I am ready to tell just yet… It is too painful to tell at the moment…" Lucas murmured in understanding and didn't push it further. He didn't want to force Mika to tell something she was not ready to. Sure he was determined to find answers, but there are limits.

_Christine… she sort of reminds me of someone… but… _Mika trailed off as she realized they had just reached the Cabin. Lucas turned his head to her questioningly. "Do you think you can walk now?" He asked. Mika released her grip on Lucas and slowly placed herself on the ground. She winced a little when her feet touched the ground, but tried to ignore it for the most part.

Lucas turned around to look at her as she made a few steps forward. Her legs wobbled a bit, threatening to make her drop to the ground in pain, but she managed to remain upwards. "Yeah… I can walk a little… Just not too much…"

"Ok… well I am going to find ourselves some food… I am hungry and I am pretty sure you haven't had dinner and breakfast… so I'll be back as soon as I can… just stay here…" Lucas sees her nod in response. Turning around, he darted deeper into the forest to find food whether it was fruits, vegetables, or animals to be killed for precious meat to eat.

_Food would be good right now… but first… _Mika turned her attention to the Cabin. With a nervous sigh, she slowly walked up to the Cabin, mindful of her badly injured legs. She knocked on the Cabin door, hoping Christine would be inside. "Hello? Christine! It is me… Mika…"

She waited for 10 long excruciating seconds and had received no answer. Fearing that she might not be home, she opened the door a crack a peered inside. The Cabin looked relatively empty and there appeared to be no one here. Her eyes soon spotted her trusty Myth Wand and a letter next to it on the floor in the bedroom.

A bit alarmed, she went inside. She headed over to the two items on the floor and picked them up. First, she took the wand and placed it into her dress for safe keeping and then looked at the letter. It was addressed to her…

She knew what she was about to read is Christine's thoughts about her. Feeling dreadful… she began to read the letter. As she reads it… her body trembled a bit as she felt the words on the letter sting her more so than what Christine said to her earlier this morning. A tear rolled down her face and fell down onto the letter. She sobbed and wiped away any more tears that threatened to come.

"Fuck…" Mika sat down on the bed and tried her best to stop crying and calm down. She had done enough crying. Why must life be so hard and cruel? Christine just called her evil and the most horrible woman she has ever met in her life in this goodbye letter of hers.

"She never wants to see me again… I really fucked up…" Mika lamented as she laid herself on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Her heart hurts so much. It feels heavy. She reached a new low of making a person hate her so much that they never want anything to do with her. Christine is a kind woman that went through all her crap until she pushed it too far.

Maybe, she should just let the people here burn her. She really doesn't have anything left to live for anyways. After her parents died and her ambitions died along with them, what is there to do? No one would care if she just died, right? She has been so mean to everyone… especially Christine.

"Why am I so stupid?!" Mika yelled at herself. She took out her trusty wrench and started smacking herself in the head multiple times with it. She didn't do it hard enough to kill herself, but just enough to hurt herself badly. Dazed and sad, she closed her eyes, blood trickling down her mouth.

…

"_I can't believe the wedding of my dad and your mom starts tomorrow afternoon…" Mika commented as she and Day Summers sat on the couch together watching TV. They had just finished their preparations for the wedding and now were taking a rest and watching the latest episode of Glee. _

_Day nodded with a smile on her face. "Yeah. It is kind of exciting that we are going to be step-sisters. We'll be one big happy family… Hmm, that kind of sounded cheesy, didn't it?" Mika rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. However, the very thought of them being sisters both excited her and kind of made her depressed. She was depressed because it might be strange to be in love with your step-sister even though you are not exactly related with her. _

"_You seem to be in deep thought. How about I pay you a gold coin for your thoughts?" Day mused, pulling out a gold coin and playfully rolling it around her fingers all while looking at her. Mika sighed and waved her off._

"_Nah, it is nothing important. Don't get that pretty head of yours worried." _

_Day frowned a little and placed the gold coin away. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. She turned to her completely, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "Why can't you tell me? We're soon to be step-sisters right? More than that, we are best friends for life… so can you tell me? Please?"_

_Mika looked into her pleading jade green eyes. It was so hard to say no. Biting her lower lip, she wondered if it was a good idea to tell her. It could either go 3 ways. The first ends up with them being girlfriends. The second being her not returning her love, but let them still be good friends. The third will be Day being completely grossed out and their friendship might end. She hoped for the first, but was ok with the second. The third would just break her heart._

"_To be honest with you… I am kind of scared to be your step-sister…" Mika started, hoping this would turn out ok. Day looked at her confused. She scooted closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why? It makes it so we can hang out more often. We don't have to like go to each other's houses or nothing to do that." She paused, thinking of why she was afraid. "Do you… not want me as a step-sister?" _

_Mika shook her head at that. "N-No. That's not it at all… well kind of, but I… It's complicated and you'll probably hate me for it…" _

"_Try me…" Day gently stroked her silver hair. "Regardless of what you say, I still won't hate you." _

_Mika softly touched the hand that was stroking her hair and looked deeply into Day's eyes. She gently stroked the hand with her own and was ready to pour her heart out. "Day… you would be a wonderful sister to me… but… in my heart… I want more than that…" She placed a hand on Day's cheek. "You are a truly wonderful person… throughout the whole time we have been friends… you really made me really happy." _

_A tear strolled down her face as she softly stroked Day's cheek. "I guess what I am trying to say is… I… I love you, Day Summers…" Mika removed her hand from her cheek, waiting for a response from her. The blonde looked shocked at the confession._

"_You… love me? Like, 'love' love me?" _

_Mika can't help but roll her eyes at that as no one uses that phrase, but nodded nervously. "Yes. I am IN love with you..." _

_Day was silent. She never thought Mika would feel that way about her. Looking deeply into her eyes, she sees that indeed Mika loved her. Those chestnut eyes of hers were filled with so much love and trust. The blonde decided right then and there to respond with action and not words. _

_Mika's heart drummed wildly when she sees that Day had closed her eyes and her lips were coming very close to hers. She found herself closing her eyes as well and met her half way. Their lips met each other in a kiss. The myth student wanted to faint from feeling those soft lips of the blonde's. It was only a minute later that they pulled away for air. _

_Mika panted softly as she placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart pounding. She looked at Day who appeared to be panting as well. The young witch placed on her cheek and returned the gesture that Mika did on her earlier. "I love you too, Mika."_

_The myth student wanted to cry with happiness. There was nothing more to say as they leaned in for another heart filled kiss. _

…

Mika awoke to the sound of knocking at the Cabin door. She cleaned the dry blood that had trickled from her mouth. Carefully getting up from the bed, she then looked out the window that can see who was knocking on the door. To her surprise, it looked to be a woman. However, her outfit… is not from this time period. Her outfit is that of what a fisherwoman would wear.

Did she fall into the Time Traveling Portal with her? But, if that was the case… she would have seen her fall with her through the rift. Confused, she headed towards the door and opened it. Mika sees a brunette woman with hazel eyes looking at her.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I am looking for a woman named Christine Dalton… have you seen her?" The brunette asked kindly. Mika arched an eyebrow at that. A woman from possibly another time period was looking for Christine? Also, why would she daringly wear those clothes? Surely the men around here might grow suspicious of that and accuse her of witchcraft or something.

"I am sorry. I haven't seen Christine since very early this morning. She… she took off without telling me where she went." _Not like she wanted to tell me anyways. _Mika thought with a sigh. The woman frowned a little but nodded nonetheless. "Ah. That's ok." The brunette studied her a bit, feeling as if she had seen her before.

"You look familiar…"

Mika arched an eyebrow. Did this woman know her? The woman studied her a bit more before snapping her fingers in realization. "Ah. I remember now. You are that Mika girl I heard about in the papers 2 years ago… Oh and yes… I am from the future like you. Gee… how did you end up here?"

Mika didn't know what to ask first, but she finally decided on the one that she really wanted answered. "It is a long story. Anyways, who are you and just why are you looking for Christine?"

The brunette laughed and scolded herself. "Oh where are my manners." She held out a hand for a shake in which the silver haired teen hesitantly took. "I am Ann Glerr. Nice to meet you." Mika chuckled at the irony in her name.

Ann rolled her eyes at that. "Yes I know. My parents thought they were pretty funny naming me that…" She placed her hands behind her head. "Anyways, the reason I am looking for Christine is because I am trying to figure out how she disappeared... supposedly. That and she is a very distant ancestor of mine!"

"So… you are a witch I assume." Mika concluded, unknowingly giving her a little look of hate. Ann knew where this was going and nodded. "Yes and I just know you hate my kind for whatever reason, but hey I am not here to question. I am cool with it."

"You can even punch me if you want! It's all good!" Ann braced herself for a punch. As tempting as that was to Mika, she just wasn't in the mood to inflict harm onto another witch even though she is way too laid back for her liking. "Tempting, but I am not in the mood."

Ann relaxed when she realized there was no punch coming. Strange, considering how she heard that Mika has done some pretty bad things to Witches in the past. "Ok. That is fine, maybe some other time."

"So… mind me telling how you got here, witch?" Mika couldn't control the words that came out of her mouth. She just couldn't when talking to a witch. No matter how hard she tried, it just comes out like it was natural to her. However, Ann didn't seem to be in anyway offended.

"I could ask you the same thing, hun. To answer it though, I came here by a Time Traveling Phone Booth back in Marleybone… Katz invented it and I stole it to come here… Also to make sure he doesn't cause trouble. I have been in this time period for over a year…" Ann replied, gauging Mika's reaction.

"A year?" Mika was flabbergasted as to why she would stay here for over a year. "Don't you miss home?"

"I do… but even if I wanted to go home, I can't. I am stuck here since the Phone Booth got destroyed…" Ann grumbled. "Some of those Witch hunter fools destroyed it because they thought it was the work of Satan. So I am stuck here for who knows how long. Besides, going by the Time Traveling Theory, if you stay in the past for too long… your history is erased and nobody remembers you. So even if I could go back, nobody would remember me."

_Shit! That might happen to me… but… really who would miss me anyways? _Mika thought wryly. Ann looked at her expectedly. "So, mind telling me your story. What brought you here? You hate witches so I know you wouldn't come here of your own free will…" She merrily stated. Mika sighed and nodded in response.

"Yes, you are right. I wouldn't come here if I hated witches and I… still kind of do. However, someone decided to punish me for my actions and sent me here by the method of a Time Traveling Portal."

Mika brought Ann in to sit down so she could tell her story better. She told the whole story from beginning to what was happening with her right now. Ann listened with polite interest with her arms folded over her chest. Her reactions went from shock, to laughter, and then finally to sympathy.

"And that's where I am right now… feeling like a complete jerk." Mika finished. Ann whistled, taking it all in. That was some story she just told. She felt bad for her… and Christine… for receiving the end of Mika's hatred.

"She must be really pissed right now and for a good reason. You really shat the bed, as it were…" Ann remarked. Mika grumbled, slapping herself in the face. She didn't need to hear that from her. It kind of irritated her. "Whatever. Right now, I don't know what I am supposed to do. I suppose I should look for a way off this place… but I don't think I want to. I feel really shitty right now…"

"What you should be doing… is find her and make her realize that you are sorry and will make it up to her somehow. If you feel bad about it… go and make things right!" Ann told her, getting up from the chair she was sitting on. Mika looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What? But I just told you she doesn't want to see me again! She even stated in a letter that she would even hurt me if I ever find her." Mika exclaimed, getting up herself. Ann crossed her arms over her chest again as she stared at the naïve myth student.

"So? If I know my ancestor, she is truly an angel. Forgiveness is something she is willing to give if you promise to never hurt her again. Sure it may not be easy… but if you really are sorry… you must try…" Ann placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Mika removed it, not liking the contact.

"I may not know you that well or why you are the way you are, but come on… it can't hurt to try. I'll even help with finding her…" Ann walked to the door and gestured for her to come and follow. Mika stayed put, still skeptical about the whole thing.

"Don't be chicken… come on."

"I am not chicken! Also, I can barely walk!"

Ann rolled her eyes. "I had enough of your excuses… alright, I'll have to carry you around then!" She moved her right hand in a majestic motion and muttered a few words under her breath. Mika gasped as she felt herself being lifted off the ground by a powerful magic force. Ann opened the door and carried Mika out of the Cabin and into the Forest.

"What, you have levitation powers?!"

"That and I can summon Tornados, anyways let's go!"

MMMMMMMMM

Charles and Mavi hopped into the pond and hid in the tall grass as two witches came down from the sky with their broomsticks. Christine could only stay put, frozen in shock. She couldn't see their faces, but she could see their evil red eyes. How could they hide their faces? Did they put on some kind of witchcraft on themselves? They walked over to her, watching her every move.

"Hello, my dear! We have been looking for a fellow witch such as yourself…" The first witch greeted. She was much shorter than the second witch, but had a sinister voice to her. The blonde trembled in fear, wondering what they were going to do to her.

"Been looking… for me?" Christine whispered. Her voice was barely audible to everyone around her. This could only turn out bad for her. She watched their every move, fearing what might happen next.

_This is not good… wish we could help her somehow… but we are just toads now… _Charles spoke in telepathic whisper to Mavi, who could only nod her toad like head to him. If only Mika was here to do something about it… if she can get over her prejudice somehow.

"Don't be alarmed… we do not wish to harm you in anyway… we only wish to help you…" The second witch reassured her in a softer and less sinister voice. Christine didn't want to believe that. She knew they were here to cause trouble.

"I don't think you are…" Christine whimpered, stepping back a bit. She knew she couldn't run, for they might do something if she tried to.

"We have seen you interact with that strange woman and know how much you hate her… You want her to disappear… don't you?" The first witch asked, although it was more of a statement than a question. Christine said nothing, but her eyes gave away her answer. She did want that horrible woman to just go away.

"Your witch powers… you still have a lot to learn about them… and we are here to help you bring them out to protect yourself from her and those dastardly witch hunters…" The second witch held out a ripe apple that looked mighty delicious to eat.

"My… powers?" Christine looked at the apple, feeling drawn to it. The witches nodded in response.

"We can help you get rid of her… for good. All we wish is for you to protect yourself… Witches look out for each other…" The second witch handed her the apple. Christine took it into her hands, staring at it. Her mouth watered as she hadn't had a bite to eat this entire morning.

"Eat that apple and you'll be more aware of your powers and teach everybody a lesson that witches are not to be messed with…"

_No don't eat it! It is a trap! _Both Charles and Mavi wanted to scream to her not to eat it, but they couldn't. They would fear that they would be caught if they did.

Christine opened her mouth a little, bringing the apple to her face. She did want to be safe from all those horrible people. The blonde thought of nothing else and sunk her teeth into the apple. The witches smiled wickedly as she took a giant bite out of it.

_NO!_

Christine let the sweet liquid flow through her body. She closed her eyes, feeling herself tingle. Then she let out a gasp as she then shook uncontrollably. She fell to her knees as she clutched her head. The witches laughed as she let out a high pitched scream.

"Welcome Christine…. You are now a true witch…"


	10. Spread the hate!

**Angel: Sorry for the long delay, but college gets top priority, not this story. So sorry. And of course this story reached double digit chapters… yay. Ok, enough of that, time to get serious. Ann Glerr is not really my OC. My girlfriend Brooke made me put her in. So I did. I really couldn't make any more OC's of my own… seriously. I have made 106 GIRL OC's. I think I should stop making new ones. **

**Ok. Next thing to address is the meaning of those flashbacks/dreams. Mika has a hard time remembering any dreams she has so she never comments on them if she can't even remember them. Think of it as a problem of hers. The meaning behind those flashbacks/dreams is to just give you more clues into what exactly happened during that 'event'. I am obviously not going to reveal it until the story is two-thirds done. (Chapter 14) The time will vary in those flashbacks/dreams, just so you know. They are not going in order.**

**I changed the fact that Bianca and Sakuya will appear in this chapter. It wouldn't really make sense if they did appear in here right now. So I'll just give them a lot of screen time next chapter along with Charles and Mavi who appear briefly in here. **

**That is all to address. Long Author's note is long. Read and enjoy.**

_Angel presents…_

_WITCHES AND WIZARDS PART 2_

_CHAPTER 10: Spread the hate!_

"You know," Mika started as she was still being levitated into the air and being led off somewhere to find Christine. "This is kind of making me feel air sick…" Ann looked at her incredulously, rolled her eyes, and then turned her head to keep looking forward.

"What? You are not that far off from the ground and I am barely even twirling you." Ann sighed, just slightly tired of Mika's complaining. Very few made her tired… and she is one of them. She can be pretty laid back with complaints… but she takes it to a whole new level.

"Christine could be anywhere… if you have been searching for her for over a year… what makes you think you can find her now?" Mika asked. Ann just shrugged in response and kept on moving. "I don't know. I am pretty determined when I set my mind to it… I just… know I am going to find her sooner or later…"

"Heh," Mika chuckled, "You remind me of Lucas…" She then realized what she was forgetting and smacked herself in the head. "Oh fuck me, I forgot about Lucas… I was supposed to stay at the Cabin when he was looking for food. Now he is probably wondering where the hell I am…"

"Meh, men. Who needs them? He can probably find us if he sets his mind to it. I am not going back." Ann remarked harshly. Mika looked at her strangely. Did she have some sort of hatred towards men? Well, that would confirm her sexuality… but it is not like she wanted to know that information.

"Do you hate men for some reason?"

Ann looked at her for a brief moment before looking back on the trail before her. "I just have bad experiences with them. I thought men were cool and cute back in the past… but now I just think they are a bunch of snobs. Well, they are to me at least. Don't care for them. They can go away for all I care, especially those witch hunters."

Mika contemplated on what she just said. That… sort of is what happened to her… except it is with Witches… not men. It kind of made her feel bad for being such a jerk to the witches before she met Christine. She made no comment and just let herself be carried in the air. Maybe someday she'll get over her prejudice. Realizing that… prejudice is bad… and she should be sorry for it.

"If you are hungry…" Ann unzipped her backpack and got out a jar of peanut butter. "Sorry if it is not a good lunch to be eating… but it is the last remaining foods I have with me when I came here… Over a year and it is nearly gone…" She tossed it over to her. Mika looked at it for a second before opening the lid. Only half of it was gone. She doesn't like getting her hands dirty when eating food, but it is not like they have utensils here.

"I…" Mika sighed, wondering why it was so hard to say thank you to a witch. Ann shushed her before she got anything else out of her mouth. "Don't waste your breath. I am just happy to help… You know… you are not too bad. You are certainly much different than what I read in the papers 2 years ago…"

"Maybe I am getting softer…" Mika was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. As if reading her mind, Ann responded with, "It's a good thing. You know what I think…" Ann asked her as she looked over her shoulder at Mika, who was scooping up peanut butter with her index finger.

"What?" The silver haired teen asked as she placed the sticky tasty paste in her mouth. She was not a fan of peanut butter, but it would have to do for now. Her stomach was growling.

"I think… you don't really hate witches at all…" Ann replied. Mika looked at her, not sure if she followed. What did she mean? She still hates witches. She wouldn't be mean to her if she didn't. The brunette saw this and decided to continue. "Mika… you don't hate witches. Whatever happened to you that made you the way you are… It is just a shell or a wall you put up… to protect yourself…"

Mika looked into the jar of peanut butter as she listened to the words coming out of her mouth. "You felt hurt… so you put up this wall you made yourself and sticking with that wall. You became someone you are not… and blame it on Witches. Underneath that wall… you are a kind hearted wizard who just felt… betrayed…" Ann continued, wondering if this was getting to Mika.

"When you met Christine… I bet you couldn't believe that she was a very kind Witch. You have been sticking to this belief that all witches are evil… and yet you found one that isn't. Once you realized you hurt her feelings… you felt bad and let a little of your wall down or if you prefer, get out of your shell a bit. You are starting to be the person you once were… little by little at this realization."

"Maybe you are thinking too much you therapy witch…" Mika sighed, not sure if she wanted to believe that. "You don't know me… Stop assuming things!" Ann remained unfazed by her outburst and just shrugged her shoulders. She kept walking forward, carrying Mika with her.

"Believe what you wish… Someday soon… you will realize it…"

MMMMMMMMMM

Susie was carrying some newspaper clippings she got from the library and was walking towards the FrogWhisperer household. She was going to do some research into this whole event that changed Mika's life. There was something awfully fishy about it that she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Oh, if it isn't Susie… one of my favorite little girls…" An old woman's voice broke her out of her thoughts and then looked behind her. A 60 year old woman with grey hair, glasses, a few notable wrinkles, and a bad posture was looking at her. She smiled, seeing that it was her old nanny, Olivia. Her house was practically right behind the Myth House.

"Hey!" She walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while…"

"It is good to see you, dear… what is that you got there?" Olivia asked, pointing to the newspaper clippings she was carrying.

"Oh, it is just some old newspapers about the mysterious murders and the arson at Mika's House. I am trying to figure out what really happened that day…" She replied, gesturing her head to the House in question. Olivia let out a murmur of understanding.

"Ah… you know… I didn't really hear much about the case… I just know the people involved, the murders, and the arson… It must have been heart breaking for Mika…" Olivia exclaimed. She sighed as she moved over to the Mooshu samurai statue in her lawn. "Losing her parents and losing such a good friend all in one day…" She spoke as she cleaned it with a nice wet cloth.

"Yeah… Mika changed so much since that day that I hardly know her anymore…" Susie replied with a sad sigh. She looked at the Samurai Statue that Olivia was cleaning and noticed that he was not holding onto anything. "Olivia… what happened to that sword that your statue is supposed to be holding?"

Olivia paused in thought, trying to remember back. She tapped her chin in thought before looking at Susie to give her an honest answer. "To be honest… I do not know. I was on vacation for a week when the sword suddenly disappeared from my valuable statue… I thought that maybe some hooligans made off with it…"

_Wait a minute… A sword… missing? _Susie looked back at the Myth House. She noticed that one of the windows had boards over it as it has not been replaced. The other windows looked to be in fine condition even after the fire 2 years ago. However, that one window was the only one broken. She looked back at the statue and placed two and two together.

_Day Summers was stabbed in the heart with a sword that supposedly did not belong to anyone… and yet… Olivia's statue is missing its sword and just about directly behind the Myth House. This cannot be a coincidence…._

Susie then decided to play out what might have happened with this new info.

_**Detective Mode scenario…**_

_**The Myth House caught on fire, screams were heard inside. The screams probably belonged to Mika's parents. There was grunting following afterwards that probably belonged to Mika and some other person or persons. The Statue that was on Olivia's property started shaking. How the sword came loose is still unknown… however the sword was lifted up somehow and crashed into the first story window. **_

Susie bit her lip. It seemed plausible… however there are more blanks to fill. That explains how the murder weapon got there… the question was… who did it and why? It could help the theory of a 5th person if they used a spell or something to get the sword there and kill Day Summers… but how did all 4 of the people involved have fingerprints on it? Well at least she was a step in the right direction. She looked at Olivia and hugged her. "Thanks Olivia! You really helped me out!"

The young diviner ran towards the Myth House with the newspaper clippings, determined to know more. The old woman just watched her leave, feeling quite confused.

"How did I help?"

MMMMMMM

Christine got up from the ground, her body still trembling from eating the apple. She wiped away the juices that lingered on her lips. The Apple she took a bite out of was on the ground and turning rotten after it had done its job. Everything was starting to become clear in her mind. The truth was finally revealed to her. Christine has changed mentally; however, her appearance stayed the same. Unlike the witches before her, her eyes still remained the pure green. If one were to look at her, she doesn't seem to be remotely evil.

The now mentally changed blonde looked at the witches who were staring back at her. Their red evil eyes were pleased at this new transformation of the young witch.

"Thank you… you made me see just how much these so called worshipers of God are evil themselves…" Christine muttered, founding new found hatred towards these so called Christians that are doing God's work. "They shall repent their sins…" The blonde held up a hand to her face, looking at it. "Repent their sins… with their LIFE!" She pointed her finger up into the air. A cloud appeared and a lightning bolt attacked the ground near her, making a nasty impact in the earth.

"Yes." The first witch nodded in agreement. "Those witch hunters are no better than us. However," She paused as she looked at Christine intently. The blonde looked like she was thirsty for blood of the ones who have sinned. "To demonstrate and test your powers… let us take out the one you despise the most… Mika… I believe the name is…"

"Mi…ka…" Christine closed her eyes as she thought of that insufferable woman. Deep inside she really hated her… but now… can she really go out and kill the woman that had saved her life not once… but twice… and still treat her like she was a bad person? "Why don't I finish off the witch hunters first? They deserve to die first. I can give 'special' treatment to that woman later?" There was some part of her that was hesitant to even think of killing Mika, but she somehow did not mind killing those witch hunters very painfully so.

"The Witch Hunters do deserve to die in a painful way… however… regardless of the fact…" The second witch started as she walked around the new young witch, "This strange Mika woman has done nothing but hurt you and above all despises you… sure she has done 'few' good things for you… but it don't overlook what she did to you…" She was aware that there was still some hesitancy and some of the 'pure' mind of Christine was still there. They needed for her corrupted mind to overpower her so called "Angel" like mind. Just a few pushes will get it going.

"Christine, don't you hate all the verbal and physical abuse that woman has put you through?" The first witch asked. The blonde didn't respond. All she did was clench her fists at the memories of the abuse Mika did to her. "She despised you, saved your life, despises you more, and then saves you again. Just when you think she changed… she does it again… Doesn't that make you angry?"

"Y-Yes… indeed it does… just thinking of her makes my blood boil…" Christine muttered. Unknowingly, she made some storm clouds appear. All her anger was making the weather change a bit. The witches took note of this and it seemed to be working.

"Don't you want to get rid of her for good? Mika may one day look for you, find you, and then kill you for all you know. It is a dangerous world we live in… KILL… OR BE KILLED! Do you want that, Christine? Do you want to die?" The first witch asked loudly. Christine was clenching fists so hard that it almost looked painful. She looked at them, rage evident in her green eyes.

"NO! I will live! Her blood will spill!" It started to pour and pour, soaking Christine from head to toe. Sounds of thunder drummed into her ears. It was done. Christine's mind has been fully corrupted. She is now a blood thirsty woman on a mission to do harm to everyone that made her angry.

"Very well then…" The two witches mounted their broomsticks knowing that Christine is going after Mika first. "We shall be heading off. Good luck on your killing spree. Make her and every single one of them witch hunters pay dearly…" With that, the two witches flew off into the sky, laughing that evil laugh of theirs. Christine watched them go for a second before looking towards the forest area.

"I didn't want to do this, Mika. However, you are a horrible woman… and deserve to die. May the lord have mercy on your very soul…" Christine murmured as she walked towards the forest, ready to find that woman as the weather got worse.

Charles and Mavi hopped out of the pond and looked at one another. This was bad news. Christine is now out to kill Mika thanks to those evil witches. Judging by Christine's new found powers in what seemed to be the weather… it looks like she might be more than a match for the likes of Mika.

"This could be bad for her. Although I must admit, I do want Mika to be harmed a little…" Charles remarked, knowing he should feel bad for saying that, but Mika does deserve a little pain for everything she has done thus far. "If only we could find some way to find her and warn her of Christine's now corrupted mind."

All Mavi could do was nod. However, as toads, they won't cover a lot of distance like this. They had to try though. How big is Salem anyways? They might run into her eventually… hopefully.

MMMMMMMM

Susie looked over the newspaper clippings while sitting on the couch. Various other newspaper clippings were spread out on the coffee table. A bag of Fritos chips was next to her for her to snack on while she continued to investigate this mystery.

"Let's see… the estimated time of death of Mr. Frogwhisperer and Miss Jules was around 5:40 PM. The fire started at 5:41 PM. Day Summers death was at 6:00 PM." Susie read as she skimmed through the newspaper clipping. She popped a chip into her mouth to chew as she thought of this new information.

_So then… the sword must have been brought into the House before Mika's parents died since all 4 of them have fingerprints on the thing. Unless the killer decided to make things more confusing by making the dead bodies of Mika's parents touch the hilt. _

Well that information doesn't really help much. None of it really gives a clue to whoever did it. She grabbed the other newspaper clipping on the coffee table and began to skim through it, hoping to find some legitimate clues. This one was an interview with Mika.

_Mika FrogWhisperer! What happened inside your home?! How do you feel about this whole thing?_

_-Reporter_

_I don't really want to give comments on what happened in my house. What happened in my house stays in my house. None of it really matters anyways. The only thing I could say to all of you right now is that I hate witches with a passion now. Nothing will change my opinion on them. Nobody will tell me to be nice to them. Not my friend, Susie, not Ambrose, not anyone! No more questions!_

_-Mika_

That was something she already knew… but confirmation is fine… she guesses. She flipped to the backside of the newspaper clipping and sees another interview. This one belonged to the now widowed Paige Summers, the mother of Day Summers.

_Miss Paige! How do you feel about the murder of your husband and your daughter?_

_-Reporter_

_It is so sad that my new husband passed away and my daughter as well… Who would do such a thing? I was looking forward to living a life with my husband and my new daughter-in-law Mika and Day. I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I wanted to take care of Mika… but she won't let me. She said that I was a demon spawn and that I should go back to the hell I came from. She… She changed so much. She even tossed out all my belongings out the window and ordered me to get the hell out. _

_I hope the police will find the culprit behind all of this. Who would do something like this to us? Just who? None of us have any enemies… I can never rest until I see the person responsible be thrown in jail and get the maximum punishment for what he or she did. This is unforgivable! For now… all I can do is head back to Witch City where I used to live. I hope to God that things will be resolved soon…_

_-Paige Summers_

"…Huh. I wonder what happened to Paige Summers after she went back to Witch City." Susie asked herself as she set down the newspaper clipping. She popped another chip into her mouth as she thought of this information.

"I don't know much about Paige… could she tie in with these murders and the reason why Mika hates witches? Something seems fishy… and it ain't the smell in the kitchen…" Susie plugged her nose, still not used to the smell in the kitchen. She looked over to the kitchen door and sighed. "Seriously, that stench needs to go…"

The House shook a bit and a crash was heard outside. Susie was alarmed. It sounded like part of the Cyclops head had fallen off the house. That meant Mika was slowly but surely being forgotten as time goes on without her in this present time period. Her history will be wiped out within half a year at this rate.

"Come on Ambrose…" Susie pleaded, "Find a way to bring Mika back fast!"

MMMMMMMMMMM

"I need a rest for my powers…" Ann groaned, feeling quite tired of using the levitation spell on Mika for too long. She gently placed Mika on her feet before cutting off the magical energy she had for the spell. Sitting on the ground, she fanned herself as she looked at the now rainy and stormy sky. Ann was overheating. The rain and wind did nothing to cool down her body from using too much magical energy and above all just plain energy.

"So strange… it was such a beautiful day like 10 minutes ago… Now it is raining like hell and lightning is popping up in places…" Ann remarked, wondering how it would rain so fast. It almost seemed to be done by a different source other than Mother Nature herself.

"I don't know." Mika shrugged as she sat herself down. "However, it does feel familiar…"

Ann collected some of the rain drops in her hands and drank from it, hoping to cool down her body. "Let me rest for 5 more minutes, then we can find shelter for a while so we can get dry. Can't find Christine in this weather…"

"Kay, whatever witch." Mika waved her off as she laid herself on the ground and closed her eyes. Ann made no comment on what she just said and just looked at the sky. The brunette sighed as she sees lightning strike from not too far.

"So… while I am recovering… are you by chance attracted to Christine?" Ann asked, wanting to see what Mika's reaction is. She wasn't disappointed.

The myth student shot up and looked at her with anger and disbelief. "W-What?! N-No… I am not attracted to her in that way! I am not even close to liking her!"

"Ah, but if you didn't like her you wouldn't feel regret now would you?" Ann pointed out with a hint of a smile. Mika's eyes softened and she eventually sighed and laid back down on the ground, an arm over her eyes in shame.

"The truth is… I want to like her, but… my heart… still has this DEEP hatred for witches… It is so hard…" Mika whispered. "It keeps telling me that witches are evil and that I should never let my guard down for even a second…"

"Well hun, I can assure you that I ain't evil and neither is my beautiful ancestor. It may take a while to get that trust back in ya again… but it will come… and then perhaps you will begin to like Christine. Be friends with her and maybe…" Ann waggled her eyebrows a bit, "You can probably…"

"Uh… not going to happen…" Mika stopped her, knowing where she was going. "I am not dating a witch! Not now, probably not ever. Besides though, she will disappear in 6 months and then I won't see her ever again…" The myth student paused. She didn't want to admit it… but the thought of never seeing Christine ever again after making amends with her… made her really sad.

"…Yeah… I suppose…" Ann just remembered that she is supposed to disappear off the face of the earth on August 28th. However, where is what begs the question and also… how. Did her ancestor somehow created a portal for herself to leave Earth? She doubted it… as her family line can only either control parts of the weather or full on control it but have a limit. That, and one other ability which ranges from levitation to curses.

"At least you'll be able to be on friendly terms with her and get to know her better once we do find her. Sure 6 months is a short amount of time… but… it is better than nothing…" Ann added in. Mika shrugged and stood up from the ground. She stared up into the sky, wondering if this will all work out somehow in the end.

…

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a lightning strike from afar and then somehow stood still for a second or two. Mika's eyes widened as she sees that it was now pointing at her. She immediately jumped out of the way as a lightning bolt struck the ground where she once was. Ann looked at her in shock.

"What the?! Did you piss off God or something?! Jesus!"

Mika didn't respond, her heart pounding from the very close call. As a myth student, she was very weak towards anything that remotely relates to storm. A bolt of lightning can nearly kill her! She took a few seconds to calm down her heart rate before getting back on her own two feet.

"No. That wasn't a force of nature… someone is trying to deliberately kill me!" Ann looked at her in disbelief before standing up herself. "What? Who would want to kill you? The only people that can control weather or parts of it are people in my family line!"

Mika looked at Ann before going into account of what she just said. If what she said is true… then the only person that could do that was…

"Mika…"

That voice was familiar and it brought chills down her spine at how low and somewhat menacing it sounded. She knew that voice well. Mika stared off into the forest area. It was hard to see past the trees, but she continued to stare, knowing someone was there.

A flash of lightning lit up the area a bit and it revealed Christine, staring back at her. In her eyes, it looked like she wanted to kill. Mika froze in place, not believing what she just saw.

"N-No… This must be some kind of a sick joke!"

To be continued…


	11. Rivals

**Angel: Hi. Chapter 11 is here. Story is now halfway done. I will be taking a short break to work on EWA2. I am making monthly updates for that story even though I am excited to finish it faster. I'll come back to this as soon as I finish the update. Won't be too long, I assure you. **

**It is still kind of amusing that while 17 people did want me to continue EWA2… only 2 people bothered to review the latest chapter. Oh well. **

**I really like how this story is turning out. Quite frankly I can finish this story by the end of June, maybe earlier. I have all the chapters' events and things played out in my head already, so it should be fairly quick. **

**More and more clues are popping up. Do you know what happened? I doubt you do, but we'll see. Enjoy!**

_Angel presents_

_WITCHES AND WIZARDS PART 2_

_Chapter 11: Rivals_

3 days have passed since Mika and the others have been taken to the past. Susie has spent most of her time cleaning up Mika's house and researching for things relative to the mysterious murder of Mika's parents and Day Summers. Every so often she checks up on Ambrose to see if he has come up with anything yet… but like the old and tired man he is… hardly any work was done.

Susie wiped the sweat off her brow as she just finished cleaning the kitchen. Most of Mika's house was now spotless. The only rooms left to clean were the basement and the backyard. While cleaning, she had stumbled across 3 more journal entries that the former Mika have written over 2 years ago.

"Okay… whew… I think I'll do the rest tomorrow morning. Time to read those journal entries…" Susie carelessly dropped the broom she was using and headed over to the living room where she had placed the journal entries on the coffee table. Opening a bag of chips, she picked the earliest journal entry of the bunch and began to read.

_February 4, 2028_

_Dear Journal,_

_I cannot express in words of how happy I am! Day and I are now girlfriends! If the world ended today I wouldn't care as I would die happy! I love Day so much! She loves me just as much! I know this is sounding sappy and cliché, but I don't care. Nothing can dampen my mood! _

_However, I need to talk to you about something strange, journal. While I was going to the bathroom to… you know… relieve some after sitting through the wedding, I see a piece of paper sticking out in one of the bathroom drawers under the sink. Curiosity got the better of me and I pulled it out._

_I don't remember the exact words since I had to quickly shove it back in there as I heard someone was coming my way… but it went like this. _

"_Blood will shed. Only one spell slinger is allowed to live. One is true, the other is an imposter. Evil is Evil… Good is Good. Who is who? It is certainly them that are evil."_

_I didn't really understand what that is supposed to mean. I don't really think it is a warning to me or anybody here… Do we even have enemies? Well whatever the case, I thought I'd let you know. I am not even sure who wrote it as I don't even recognize handwriting that well. Although, maybe it is nothing and I shouldn't dwell on it. Ah well._

_Thanks for listening! I'll see you tomorrow! Right now I have a lovely date with my beautiful girlfriend!_

_-Mika FrogWhisperer (Someday it will be Mika Summers ;) Maybe… hehe)_

Susie reread what Mika supposedly had found in her bathroom drawer. Taking Mika's very strong hatred towards witches in account… that note is a clue to why she hates witches now. "Only one spell slinger is allowed to live…" Susie repeated that line to herself. If she didn't know better… there is someone that wants to kill a specific race of magic users. There are only 2 major magic users… and those are Wizards like herself and Witches on the other. Sorcerors, Mages, Magicians all fall under sub categories of Wizards anyways, albeit some can also fall under witches too if you think of them in a different light.

However, she knows that it is talking about Wizards and getting rid of them. The question was… who wrote that note? It is definitely not Mika as she wouldn't write down a lie and of course hate her own kind. Not her parents either. Susie knows them quite well. The culprit who could have written that note that has ties to this whole thing is Day Summers or Paige Summers. Unless there is someone missing from this whole mystery she hasn't discovered yet.

"Man, this just gets even weirder…" Susie shook her head as she grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed it into her mouth. "Let's hope the other 2 will give me more clues…" Susie dusted off her hands and grabbed the other journal entry. This one was shorter in content, but hopefully has more info.

_February 5__th__, 2028_

_Dear Journal,_

_Something odd is happening around here. Day is awfully quiet today and she is NEVER quiet. Not that I hate her being not quiet mind you, but she is usually very energetic. When I asked her what was wrong, she just shrugged and said nothing. I hope it is not me that is making her quiet. :( That would be quite bad and heart breaking. _

_Not only that… but I haven't seen my new step-mother Paige around. Dad is getting quite worried about her. She supposedly had left when Dad was sleeping. I am not sure where she went… just what is going on? On top of that, my mother, you know my actual mother, won't talk to anyone. She locked herself in her room for whatever reason. _

_I am not liking how this day is going, but I hope this gets back to normal soon! What's going on?!_

_-Mika FrogWhisperer_

Susie set down the journal entry and crossed her arms over her chest in thought. 3 people are acting strange according to what Mika wrote down. Day is quiet, Paige went somewhere, and Jules locking herself in her room? This was all before the day the murders and arson happened! Strange indeed!

"I bet I am going to regret finding out the answer to all of this…" Susie muttered to herself. She was definitely scared to find out the truth. The next journal entry was probably the last as it is on the day the murder and arson happened. It definitely won't be talking about what happened that day as Mika was unconscious throughout the whole evening after the event.

_February 6, 2028_

_Dear Journal,_

_So… I don't know how to say this… but… I have a bad feeling about today. All 4 of us, me, dad, mom, and my girlfriend Day are having dinner tonight. Mom decided on it. She thought it be a good idea to have a family dinner… even though she is kind of not part of the family anymore… but she is still my mom. No idea where Paige is… but if she comes by, she is welcomed to eat with us. _

_To be honest, something smells fishy and it isn't the kitchen. Mom would never just call for a family dinner out of the blue like that. I am kind of afraid to find out the true intention behind this… If yesterday was of any indication… it has to do with that. _

_Journal, I am scared. I hope to God nothing bad happens today… My heart is telling me to run, but I can't. Something is going to transpire, but I still hope it isn't the case and it will be a normal family dinner. _

_If something bad happens, I think this might be the last time I'll write in you. If not, I'll see you tomorrow. Wish us luck…_

_-Mika FrogWhisperer_

Susie had no words. Could Jules, the woman she knows and respects so much, be the one behind all of this? That wouldn't make any sense! She died the same way as her ex-husband! So… how?! She is definitely not the one that caused the fire as the fire happened after her death. The only thing she is responsible for is planning this dinner which lead to the life changing event.

Mika couldn't be the one either… Why would she kill her own parents? Mika isn't even capable of casting a spell like that! Can she…? The more she learns, the more confusing things get. JUST WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!

"I need a moment to lie down… this is hurting my brain…" Susie shook her head and lay down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. She is getting closer and closer to finding out the truth; however… will she be ready for it? With a sigh, she closed her eyes to rest…

MMMMMMMMMM

"Christine…" Mika spoke in a whisper, not believing her own eyes. The blonde did not respond and instead just walked painfully slowly over to her, her eyes staring into her own, almost looking into her soul.

"Mika…" Christine spoke her name in a whisper as well, but a bit more menacing. She stopped when she was about 10 feet away from Mika. The blonde didn't do anything quite yet. Almost as if she was waiting for the perfect moment to do something to her.

Ann felt the tension… it was so thick, you can cut it with a knife. Looking at Christine, there is a different aura about her. It certainly isn't a friendly aura when you can just have a friendly conversation and have be friends with her… no… it was a more dark aura that was out to kill anyone who had messed with her.

Mika nervously watched Christine, wondering why she has a change of heart all of a sudden. "Christine… did you just… try and kill me?" The silver haired woman did not want to believe that Christine would all of a sudden turn violent and out to kill her. Was she going to be betrayed of her beliefs again?

"I did… what of it?" Christine spoke in a blunt tone. It was raining just a bit harder after she said that. Mika had no words. She only knew Christine for a whole day… and she knows all she has been so far was being kind and caring… but now… she looks like she wants blood… specifically hers.

"Woah, woah, Christine!" Ann spoke up before Mika had the chance to. She could not believe her own ears that the blonde would want to kill Mika. Sure Mika is a bit annoying and sometimes frustrating… that doesn't give her the right to kill. Hell, Christine is supposed to be pure of mind and never chooses to hurt anyone unless pushed very far. "Killing isn't right. Doesn't the Bible tell you that taking a life of another is a horrible sin of some sorts?" She asked. She never read the Bible herself since she thinks it is a crock of bullshit, but since Christine is a Christian, one would think she would choose different actions.

"The Bible tells me a lot of things… but I don't believe it anymore…" Christine replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Killing is wrong… yes… but then why does "God" allow his children to kill one another because they think the devil is controlling and manipulating them?"

"If he can allow that… surely he can allow me killing Mika for all the sins she had done… to me and possibly to any witch she has hurt before…" Christine finished, taking a step toward Mika, who in turned stepped back… She didn't really want to fight Christine.

"Anyways," Christine turned her head slightly, giving Ann a brief look, "Stay out of this. I do not wish to harm a fellow witch. So, would you kindly stand aside and let me do what I intend to do to this woman?" The blonde politely asked.

"Christine… this isn't right…" Mika tried to reason with her. "I only knew you for a whole day… and yet… I know you are not the kind of person that would kill because of my actions towards you… I…" She paused, trying to find the strength in her to say the words she wanted to say. Even in times like this, her prejudice is still strong… but had weakened a bit from her stay here.

"You don't know me. Stop assuming things." The blonde responded harshly.

Choosing to ignore that statement, she continued on, hoping to get Christine back to her morally right self and… have her forgive her. "I… I am sorry for what I did to you…" Christine looked at her. Her expression didn't seem to change. However, deep inside of her, she was softening a bit. Mika sighed, feeling ashamed of herself.

"I am… deeply sorry. I couldn't control my anger and hate towards witches and took it out on you. All you have done for me was giving me kindness and loving care… and yet I still treated you like an evil person…" Mika looked into her eyes. "Can you forgive me? I want nothing more than to make amends with you and get to know you better…"

There was much sincerity in her voice than Christine ever heard from her. The blonde's gaze softened a bit… but only just a little. However, there was a voice inside her head that was telling her that she still needed to do the deed. Sighing, she looked at Mika, still wanting to kill.

"If you wish for forgiveness… then stand there and let me kill you. I'll forgive you once you are dead and even pray to the so called "Lord" to have mercy on your soul." Christine summoned a lightning bolt in her hand. Normally she would question how she is able to summon something like this and physically hold it as one can't possibly touch a lightning bolt, let alone hold one. However, since she is well aware of her powers and has a task to do, she doesn't really care.

"Die, Mika!" She threw the lightning bolt with her all her might. Mika gasped, bracing herself for an impact.

"MIKA!" Ann screamed, fearing for Mika's life. Why would her ancestor do this?! This is not like her at all!

Suddenly a sword came flying out of nowhere and went in between the lightning bolt and Mika. It absorbed the lightning bolt and then stabbed itself into the ground near them. Christine looked genuinely shocked and looked around for the person who would dare try and interfere with her mission.

"Huh? Show yourself to me! Uh… please?" Christine called out to the person who was responsible for stopping her attack on Mika.

Ann arched an eyebrow at that before looking at Mika, who seemed to may have the exact same thoughts as her. Despite Christine being violent and seem to be out for revenge… The blonde still has that kind personality to her. If her heart is still kind… then is there something wrong with her mind?

_If that's the case… how are we going to snap her back to her senses? I hope we don't have to go through violent means of getting her back to normal. I don't want to have to fight a family member… even if they are someone that is nearly 400 years ago. _

Ann heard footsteps coming from her right and turned her head. She sees a fellow witch come out of the Forest and another young witch who looked to be 9 years old, slowly followed after her. The girl looked a bit afraid.

"Huh? More witches that wish to interfere with what I am doing?" Christine questioned. She was more confused than angry. Shouldn't they let her do her deed? Mika won't be missed if she dies… What sort of benefit would there be if this woman lives? Practically none!

_Oh, it's those two from the town that was trapped with Lucas. I wondered where they went… but at the time I didn't think I cared too much._ Mika thought as she stared at the 2.

"That was a close call." Sakuya commented as she headed up to the sword that was stabbed into the ground. With a wave of her hand, a magic circle appeared under the sword and made it disappear. "A mere second delay would have been death to you…" She says with a smirk to Mika, who basically rolled her eyes in response.

"I-It's not nice… to kill… not nice…" Bianca had her eyes to ground, clinging onto Sakuya. Christine placed her hands on her hips and huffed in response. "W-What does it matter?! This woman has committed a lot of sins and she basically abused me! I bet she has killed in her life too!" She pointed at Mika, threateningly.

"I bet my right arm that she has KILLED a witch in her life. I know she hates our kind with this stupid," She stomped her foot in the ground, almost growling, "This stupid burning passion! If her actions towards me are anything to go by, she has done this to many others that I wouldn't be surprised if she killed a few!"

Mika looked at the ground. Hearing those hurtful words made her heart break. Christine really does hate her if she acts like this. Everything that she said… was practically true. She has hurt witches both physically and mentally. The kill comment… was mostly true… she has killed before… 2 people in fact. However, she doesn't want to think of those times right now.

"Oh I understand… she may or may not have killed witches in the past… however," Sakuya folded her arms over her chest, looking at Christine. "What gives you the right to go and kill her? Sure she maybe a bit more insane than those Witch Hunters…"

"H-Hey!" Mika looked to be offended by that comment. Sakuya ignored her and continued on. "Murder is Murder… no matter what the circumstance. Killing is never the solution… You, of all people, should know that. This isn't what you do at all…"

"God frowns upon his children… killing one another for… reasons like this…" Bianca added, still looking at the ground nervously, not having the courage to look into Christine's eyes. She was afraid of her, but still has a little courage to add fuel to the fire so Christine can see things the normal way.

"The Lord? Frowning upon what I am about to do? If anything he should be thanking me for getting rid of a person like her!" Christine just about had enough with arguing with all these people. "Ugh! I don't care anymore! Please stay out of my way! She needs to die!" She summoned another lightning bolt into her hand, ready to throw it and end Mika's life.

Sakuya walked up to Mika's side, pulled out her staff that she uses to cast spells and placed it in the way of the direction of the bolt. "If you won't listen to reason, I am afraid I will have to stop you… and I hate fighting good people personally… but if you insist on killing a person like this woman, then I have no choice."

She looked at Ann, who was mostly quiet throughout this whole argument. "You, strange witch with the different clothes… get over here and help too! We need to teach this woman a lesson that what she is doing is wrong…" Sakuya didn't call for Bianca though. She knew the child was scared and only knows a few spells.

"Bianca… stay behind those trees, this may or may not be ugly…" Sakuya politely ordered as Ann reluctantly walked over to her and Mika with her strange stick wand ready. Bianca could only just nod in response as she headed back into the forest area and silently watch from the distance.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Mika asked silently. "I could very well just do this myself… If I have to…"

"Not in your state. You wouldn't last a minute." Sakuya looked at her for a brief moment before turning her head back to Christine. "To answer your question however, you saved us, we are simply returning the favor. Sure you may have done it unintentionally, but we are still thankful for you and even this woman here who suddenly is lusting after your blood for some reason."

"Also, you kind of look like a helpless man." Sakuya added in afterwards in a mere whisper which was barely audible to Mika, but she heard some of it. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Mika shouted, angry. Sakuya shrugged her shoulders, pretending she didn't know a thing. "I didn't say anything, was probably this woman right here…" She says while pointing at Ann.

"Hun, I said NO such thing!" Ann glared at her.

Christine was getting tired of their idle chat and clenched her fists in anger. "OH SHUT UP! Christ! I had enough of this!" The weather was getting more violent as her anger built up. Wind was blowing harshly at practically almost hurricane levels. Trees were threatening to give away and collapse on them.

"I didn't want to harm fellow witches, but you all leave me no choice! All I wanted was to be rid of the woman that did nothing but hate and abuse me!" Christine was growling intensely that it almost sounded animal like. "I will kill you all! Those witches were right! It is a kill or be killed world! Only I can prevent myself from being killed from people like Mika and you witches that dare defend her!"

_Those… witches? Is she talking about… _Mika had an inkling as to who Christine encountered. That would explain why she is acting the way she is now. If that is the case… she has to try and knock her back to her senses. The Christine she is supposed to know is the total opposite of how she is now. The question is… will simply beating her, do the trick? That seemed too cliché.

"Mika." Ann started as she kept on staring at Christine. "As much as I don't want to, we need to knock her out and figure out a way to bring her back to the Christine we all know. Just wish we knew what happened to make her this way…" She shook her head, frowning at the idea to hurt a family member. All Mika could do was nod in response as she took out the wrench she had placed in her dress she was given by Lucas. This can only turn out bad.

"Knock me out?! You won't even get the chance! Please allow me to put you all out of your misery!"

CCCCCCCC

**Yeah, yeah, cliffhangers. I hate them too, but one major thing at a time, reviewers. I kind of had to leave Charles and Mavi out for this as I kind of hit rock bottom on where to put them and what they would do in here. Sorry. However, an author can change their ideas if they need to. **

**Anyways, now that more and more clues are given out. Think you know what might have happened? If so, good for you! If not, there are still more to give, so I will see you in a week with another exciting update on this story. Look forward to it! Ciao! **


	12. KILL or be KILLED!

**Angel: Chapter 12 is now among you all. Faster upload than expected since I have less of a work load this week for college. (Test week, No Homework…) I'll update more quickly as soon as June 13 arrives. (It is a day before my Birthday. ^_^)**

**There is a MAJOR clue in this chapter that it will most likely give a very good idea to that event. I will reveal the TRUTH on chapter 14. The reasons and events leading up to it will be revealed slowly after it. This is the LAST Clue I am giving. **

**I changed some ideas and events around so you'll see something later than usual or see things earlier. An author can change ideas if one wants to so I did just that. This chapter… is shorter than most chapters in here, since I put the whole battle next chapter. **

**EWA2 Chapter I am still working on and I am kind of stuck at a fight scene. Déjà vu? **

**Long Author's Note is long! And read!**

_Angel presents…_

_WITCHES AND WIZARDS PART 2_

_CHAPTER 12: Kill or be killed._

Susie opened her eyes after a long well deserved nap. She sat up and stretched her arms, moaning and groaning as she did so. Looking at the clock on the wall, it appeared to be nearly 4:00 clock in the afternoon. The diviner spent so much time here it is almost as if she is living here since she really hasn't been in her own house for more than 20 minutes a day.

"TV time for me… I'll head over to Ambrose's later tonight." Susie yawned as she reached for the remote and pressed the power button. While the TV was taking its time to load the channel it was last on, she took a look at the journal entries.

To her utter surprise, the pages were completely clean! They look as if they have never been written on! Shocked, she placed a hand over her mouth, wondering what had happened. "The Journal Entries! The Words are gone!"

The shadowy female came to her mind. Did she really come in here while she was sleeping and took them out? But if she did… she would have heard something… since the journal entries are like literally 3 feet away from her unlike the two nights before. However, there is one other thing that might have happened…

Taking some magic powder out of her backpack that was besides the couch, she sprinkled some all over the journal entries. The point of the powder is to see if any Magic has been used on anything. If it turns purple, magic has been used. If it stays white, no magic was used.

She waited for 30 seconds for the whole powder to take effect. In the end… no reaction came from the white powder. The Shadowy female has not been here at all. That means… Time was already taking away Mika's words from the Spiral.

"No! Damn it, Ambrose! Find a way to bring Mika back faster!" Susie wanted to cry, but she has to remain strong. Erasing Mika from her memories is not something she wants, but she must not cry over it. She has to carry on and hope for the best.

Taking a few deep breaths, she turned her attention back at the TV and turned to channel 477, a channel to watch new movies that can't be viewed in theaters. It is a popular channel for Wizards to just relax and watch a good movie. The only thing she doesn't like is that it has EARTH commercials. She wondered what could be on at 4:00 PM today. The next new movie won't show until another few minutes.

Susie groaned as a Spanish "Honey Bunches of Oats" commercial came on the TV. Why are they giving Spanish commercials when this is clearly a mostly English speaking world? Not to mention she was getting kind of tired of this commercial when it came on WizardTube when she watched English speaking videos.

"And now our Feature Presentation…" A male voice spoke out after the commercial went away. The Title of the Movie came out on the screen and Susie took the time to read it.

Romayo and Juliette: Takes 2 to Tango

Susie heard about this movie. It is about forbidden love between a princess Witch named Juliette and a Wizard Prince named Romayo. Apparently, this romance started the Spiral War II, which is basically Wizards and Witches fighting each other to the death with worlds from various places in the Spirals aiding one or the other. A lot of people were talking about this movie when it was first heard about in the papers. Critics were saying it is the most well-done movie of this year.

Ironic, since this whole mystery she has been working on is similar to that movie in some way. She couldn't believe she almost forgot about this movie since it was one of her movies she wanted to watch before 2030 ended. Guess this whole Mystery thing made her practically forget about everything else.

She was going to lay back and watch this movie, but as soon as the characters were about to be introduced, a commercial popped up. The diviner groaned and slapped herself in the forehead. She hated Mika's cable network… it will always interrupt the movie from time to time with commercials.

"We interrupt this program to give you an important commercial."

_A man in what seemed to be Knight's Armor, jumped into the scene where it appeared to be in the Commons Area. "Hey folks! Ever want to not forget a loved one or someone you really like? Well, we have just the solution for you!" _

Susie's ears perked at that and it got her attention. Was there really an item that can make you not forget a person? If so, then she doesn't really have to worry about ever forgetting Mika if she stays in the past for too long.

"_From the makers of Romayo and Juliette: Takes 2 to Tango, they have created this Juliette doll called, "Forget me not." _ _The man held up a brown haired, hazel-eyed, chibi doll version of Juliette in her Witch garments. "It is a simple cute item. All you have to do is store some of your memories inside this doll by just saying, 'Avada rememberada'. It will then take the memories of the person you are thinking of when you say those words and keep it."_

"_When the doll senses that you have forgotten a certain individual, it will give you back those memories so that you can remember that person always. The doll is immune to time, magic, and fire." The commercial then shows how it works in a sort of cartoony style of way before heading back to the man trying to sell the merchandise to the viewers. "We will sell this for only 5,000 gold coins! What a bargain! It will make you satisfied or we will give you your money back! Hurry, supplies are limited so order now!" _

Susie immediately picked up the phone when she sees the phone number to order from them. If this works, she will still get to remember Mika always. It'd be kind of bad for the people that also know Mika and the others though since they won't be able to remember her or the others. Maybe she'll buy two just for Ambrose's sake.

Dialing the number quickly, she nervously waited for a person to pick up the phone to take her order. She drummed her fingers on the arm rest of the couch is on and bit her lower lip.

"Hello. Thank you for calling Romayo and Juliette Merchandise. What can I help you with today?" asked the lady from the other end of the line.

"Hi, I am placing an order on two "Forget me not," Juliette Dolls…" Susie drummed her fingers on the arm rest more loudly than before as she anxiously waited for the lady to get the order through and ship it as soon as they can to her and Ambrose.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we only allow one doll per customer. Also, we only have one left anyways. You are very lucky as it would have been sold out if you have called in a second later…" The lady apologized. Susie sighed heavily, knowing that Ambrose would be the unfortunate one to forget Mika and the others. As selfish as it is, she didn't want to forget Mika and wanted the doll all to herself.

"Ok, I'll take the last one you got then."

"Done. State your name and also, what is the address you want this sent to?"

"My name is Susie Gryphonbane, the address is 7875 SW Cyclops St."

…

…

After waiting for 3 hours straight while watching Romayo and Juliette, she heard a knock on the door. Susie didn't want to tear her eyes from the "Love" scene between the handsome Wizard and the beautiful Witch, but the delivery person isn't going to wait at the door forever. Shame though, as she heard critics were raving about it when they first seen the movie.

"Coming!" Susie stood up from the couch and grabbed her bag of gold that contained the correct amount to pay the delivery person. Opening the door, she sees a tall dark-skinned man in a silly knight outfit that is supposed to be Romayo's Armor and a Juliette hat on his head, all while having a serious look on his face. It almost seemed comical to Susie.

"Susie Gryphonbane?" The man asked as he pulled out the Juliette Doll and a clipboard with the paperwork for her to sign. The diviner nodded in response and handed him the bag of gold, which he checked with a scanner to make sure it is the right amount. Once he done that, he handed her the clipboard to sign her signature.

"Um, no offense, but you look kind of silly in that outfit…" Susie couldn't help but giggle at his outfit as she signed the paper. The delivery man just shrugged in response, not wanting to talk to customers at this time of day.

"Here is your doll, have a good night miss…" He handed her the doll and took away the clipboard. Susie closed the door and looked at the new item she bought. It really did look like a chibi version of Juliette in the form of a doll. It is really cute. If she were a child, she would keep this doll near her bed and sleep with it.

_It looks like any normal doll though, hard to believe that it can just take some of your memories of a person and keep them until you forget that certain person… well can't judge a book by its cover I suppose. _Susie thought as she placed the doll gently on the coffee table. She will activate the doll later. Right now, she is missing a really good moment in the movie.

As she sat there watching, her eyes begun to get droop a bit. Not because the movie was boring or anything, the movie is great, but for some reason, she is starting to get sleepy. She suddenly closed her eyes, her body fell off the couch, and her head hit the coffee table as she blacked out.

…

_Susie opened her eyes and sees that she is right outside an apartment door. However, for whatever reason, she cannot move any part of her body… _

_**W-WHERE AM I?! Why can't I move anything?! **_

_Suddenly she feels her body move without her actually trying to make it move. Is this even her body? Was she in someone else's body? This was getting creepy. _

_She sees a feminine hand, more than likely the hand of this body she is in, reach out and test the door knob to see if it is locked or not. The hand looked very small and skinny. So it definitely is not her hand at all. This was indeed someone else's body. She must be seeing the actions of some girl. _

_Putting the thoughts aside, the door opened. Whoever owns this place must be careless. If she didn't know better, this girl that she is in must have some dark intent on her mind, whether it is murder or burglary. _

_**What is this girl planning? Why am I in this body?**_

_She sees the girl move inside in the apartment slowly and sneakily. Susie could hear the laughter of a woman that came from deeper in the apartment. The girl she was in heard it as well. Susie then sees the girl move towards one of the swords that was on display on the wall. It looked to be a sword from Mooshu. _

_Now she definitely knows that this girl was intending to kill whoever was in this apartment. Susie could feel the rage that this girl has. Unable to think of anything else, she watched this girl move into the hallway. At the end of it was a room with the door slightly open and it was lit. _

"_Those wizards should have seen it coming. Day got what she deserved, but whatever. Soon you and I shall wipe out every single wizard there is in the entire Spiral…" _

_That was definitely a woman's voice, one that she is not quite familiar with. However, with that sentence she knew who the one in the room was and who the girl she was inside is._

_**... OH MY GOD… No… She wouldn't!**_

_She sees her enter the room, peeking to see a woman with her back turned talking to someone on a cellphone. The woman was no doubt Paige Summers. In her left hand she appeared to be carrying a red wrench. It wasn't just any wrench… it belonged to Susie's best friend! What was she doing with it?!_

_When Paige ended the call with that mysterious someone, the girl she was in made her attack. She tackled the woman to the ground with such ferocity that it was the equivalent to a tiger pouncing on its prey. The girl was choking the woman with her left hand, the other hand possibly raising the sword. _

"_YOU!" Paige choked out, trying to get the girl off of her, but she was too strong. The sword that was raised up in the girl's right hand slammed down square into her heart, killing her. Blood splattered on the girl as Susie sees Paige's eyes now lifeless. All Susie could do was be in complete shock as the girl picked up the wrench, cleaned up her fingerprints on the sword and left the room…_

…

Susie woke up with a gasp, sweating up a storm. She looked at the TV, seeing that the movie was over and was rolling the credits. The diviner sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "What a dream… it felt so real… but… how could I dream of that of all things? Did she really…?"

The brunette decided to shove that thought away, not believing it at all. She got up and headed over to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She will report all her findings to Ambrose tomorrow morning.

Unknown to her, a shadowy female figure was watching her through one of the doors that enter the kitchen. It then looked at the doll on the coffee table, seeming to be pleased that such a thing is here. The shadow disappeared a few seconds later after saying 3 words to herself.

"It is done…"

MMMMMMMMMMMM

Lucas sat tied up on the floor of some mysterious house. It was unusually dark in this room. Next to him were 10 Witch Hunters. The myth student had seen them when he was placed in here by those witches. The men looked genuinely afraid, some of them were praying for God's aid, and some others just whimpered.

"What do you plan to do with me?!" Lucas yelled to the witches that were in the room, but he couldn't see them. He struggled to get out of the ropes he was tied in, wanting out of it and more importantly, kick some witch ass. He normally wasn't violent towards witches… but these ones are just pure evil.

"Oh nothing really. We got what we needed from you."

"Yes… these strange spells that are trapped in these strange card things is the very thing we need to show the whole wide world that witches are unstoppable"

"What?! You would use Wizard Magic to do that?" Lucas spit on the floor, angry. "That isn't showing anyone how strong and powerful you are… that is just showing how dependent you are on someone else's magic!"

"Nobody would live long enough to care or even think about it. I suggest you shut up boy if you value your own life…"

Lucas hears the sound of a spell card sliding across the floor to where he was. He squinted his eyes to get a good look at the spell card they just threw near him. His eyes widened to see it was a Minotaur spell card and it had a dark aura to it. This is just like what happened to Mika's Humongofrog.

"RISE!"

The Spell card disappeared as it freed the very beast that it was entrapping. The Minotaur had a very dark aura about him. It growled and snorted, axe ready to swipe at any foe that dares crosses it. The men next to him cowered in fear, trying to back away from it, but failing miserably as the ropes kept them in place.

"Easy boy… you wouldn't hurt me would you?" Lucas tried to reason with it like it was his own pet. However, the Minotaur paid no attention to him and seemed to be waiting for an instruction. He knew that the Minotaur is now corrupted and under the control of the witches now. If only he was strong enough to have taken them down when the witches first confronted him, then this wouldn't have happened. Who knows what they would do with the rest of his spell cards.

"Lovely beast, kill the men near the strange boy who used to be your master…"

The Minotaur gave a huff in response and stomped over to the terrified men, axe at the ready. It raised its axe to a swinging position. Lucas knew with that kind of swing, it would slice all of the men's head off without much force. He closed his eyes as he heard the growl of the beast and the swing of the axe…

CCCCCCCC

**1) About that movie I mentioned in this chapter… let's just say I am HINTING at a future installment and I deliberately put it in there to foreshadow it, but the doll itself is supposed to be in here. I won't be saying anything else on the matter until the appropriate time to do so. ;) However I bet you could tell that it was foreshadowing something without me telling you, huh? **

**The major clue I have given you in this chapter, pretty much almost gives you an exact idea what happened. The Truth in Chapter 14 will play out the whole event. So, expect another update in the next 3-5 days. The Intense battle of Christine vs. Mika, Ann, and Sakuya will be that update plus some more stuff. See ya! **


	13. The Battle

_Angel presents_

_WITCHES AND WIZARDS PART 2_

_Chapter 13: The Battle_

Susie woke up from Mika's soft bed and stretched languidly. Day 4 without Mika and the others around. Today is the day she reports her findings to Ambrose and to see if he has actually made any progress on bringing Mika back from the past. However, if he did know how, he would have whispered to her about it. Susie took the Juliette doll she ordered the night before from Mika's desk and stared at it.

_It still looks like any other doll. Hard to believe that it can capture your memories of a person and store it until you seemed to have forgotten about a person whether unintentionally or intentionally. _Susie turned the doll around and sees a note tucked into the dress. It must be the instructions. She pulled it out and sure enough it was. The diviner chewed on her left index finger as she began to read it.

_1. Think of a person that you don't want to forget. _

_2. Speak the words, "Abracadabra Rememerada" _

_3. The Doll must be within 10,000 feet distance from you in order for it to retrieve and send the memories. _

_4. Wait until you forget a person unwillingly or willingly and the memories will return to you. Keep in mind, it doesn't actually take your memories… it duplicates them and then stores them._

_Warning!_

_The Doll is unable to store memories from two different people. Only one can be stored. Doing so will result in unimaginable consequences. There were only 3 known consequences, but they were all different, so one can assume there may be more. _

Susie stared at the instruction note for a few more seconds before looking at the doll. There are consequences for storing memories of two different people? She wondered what had happened during the beta-testing of this doll. The diviner didn't REALLY want to know what will happen, so she backed off from trying to experiment that.

"I might as well get it over with… Who knows when I might suddenly forget Mika…?" Susie held the doll with both arms before closing her eyes and thinking about her fond memories of Mika. Happy memories of them spending time together, having sleepovers, and even the friends-with-benefits memories.

"Abracadabra Rememerada!"

The doll shook a bit. She sees some blue energy come out of her head and stream down into the doll's stomach. It took a total of 5 seconds before the blue stream went away. "Did that did it? How am I supposed to tell if it worked or not?"

The Juliette doll shook violently and then threw itself into a wall before falling down to the floor, a puff of smoke coming out of its head. Susie didn't really expect that, what with her wide eyes shocked at the scene. She got up and picked up the doll. It seemed to fidget a little bit before returning and remaining absolutely still. However… Susie has a weird sensation that she was being watched by those fake but cute eyes of the doll.

"I suppose that's how you're supposed to know…" Susie gently set down the doll on the table and walked out of the room as quickly as she can. Something was off about that doll right now and she is not about to stick around to find out. She grabbed her bag closed the door behind her. It is time for Ambrose to learn about her findings. She bets that he'll be pleasantly surprised at how much info she gathered in so little time. As she left, the doll sat on the table, its cute eyes staring at the door. The smile of the doll twitched a bit and went into a little grin, before returning to the smile a second later.

…

Susie walked into Ambrose's office with a Subway sandwich in hand. She sees him in front of the painting of Christine Dalton, thoroughly examining it. Taking a bite out of her sandwich, she headed up to him to see what he was up to.

"Hey, Ambrose, how are things?" Susie asked with her mouth full, not even bothering to have manners right now. The Headmaster looked at her for a brief moment before looking back at the painting. The painting still had that blue aura around it.

"I have some good news and bad news… which do you want to hear first?" Ambrose asked her, eyes still on the painting.

"Bad…"

"Ok," Ambrose placed his hand on the painting, feeling the textures of it as if searching for something. "The bad news is that I have recently discovered that the time period Mika ventured into is 3 times slower than the time that progresses here. Basically, one day over there is 3 days over here…"

"And…?" Susie urged on. She wasn't exactly worried with that information. If Mika stays too long over there and her history gets erased, at least she still gets her memories of her. It is too bad that Ambrose won't though.

"The good news is that I have made a spell that can open a small hole that will allow only one small person into the past. The other piece of good news is that I know how Mika can get herself back into this time period. The ingredients for the spell are all in Salem and I know exactly where they are… all thanks to some research I have been doing that dates back to that time period…"

"Ok… if I am getting this right…" Susie thought briefly for a moment as she put the information together into what seemed to be a good plan. "You are sending this 'small' person into the past with the information on where the spell ingredients are in Salem so Mika can go find them and create a Time Portal back into our time period…"

"Correct! However, I need to find the right spot on the painting before I can bother ripping a time hole. An incorrect spot will send the person into a different date in Salem than the one Mika and the others are in." Ambrose stated, still feeling around for the so called spot on the painting.

"Question… just who is going into the past then to give the message?" Susie asked, wondering who is small enough to fit.

"That should be an obvious answer for you to figure out…"

A small snowy owl burst into the room from the Spiral Chamber and landed on Ambrose's shoulder. "Hoo! Me of course! Gamma Jr.!" He hooted. Susie snapped her fingers in a, "Of course!" fashion. While Gamma is long dead because of old age and owls don't really live that long… there was still Gamma Jr. around and he is small enough for the job. However… this is Ambrose's pet… so…

"Uh… Ambrose… are you sure you want to send him? You do know what happens when a person stays too long into the past… If he, Mika, and the others don't come back within the small amount of time…"

Ambrose held up a hand to stop her from finishing that sentence. "Yes, yes I know. His history will be erased. However, at the very least he and the others can come back and can still exist and can still remember us. We can go from there. I hope…"

"I will still be loyal to you, Ambrose, even if you forget I exist." Gamma Jr. patted Ambrose's head with his small wing. "I'll be sure to bring Mika and the others back safely!"

Ambrose nodded and affectionately petted his faithful companion. He felt around the painting a little more and feels a different texture than the others on Christine's forehead. Feeling as if this was the right one, he murmured a few magical words under his breath before digging both of his hands into the spot as if he was about to rip something open.

"1…2…3!" Ambrose ripped the time hole open and tried to hold it open as best as he could. "Go! Go and help Mika and the others!" Gamma Jr. wasted no time and flew into the Time hole.

"Good luck, Gamma Jr. Please bring her back safely…" Susie whispered as the time hole shut close. Ambrose sighed deeply before heading over to his desk. Getting bones back into place, he sat down on his comfy chair. Clasping his hands together on his desk, he looked at Susie questioningly.

"So, what did you find out on your research through Mika's house and various other things?" Ambrose asked politely. Susie sat down on the chair on the opposite side of his desk and clasped her hands together as well. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"I learned a bunch of things..."

MMMMMMMMMM

_**"...It seems that you refuse to let things go... Was sending that wretched girl... Mika... into that time zone really worth it?" **_

_**"...You seem to doubt me? I simply did it out of revenge. If I didn't, SHE would have done something and then I'll fail my mission... rather OUR mission..."**_

_**"Sending that fool Mika into the past can cause catastrophic events you fool. As you are aware, Time is a delicate matter. Simply changing one single thing in that time period can or will make things difficult. Heck, we, though I prefer you yourself, could be wiped out of existence." **_

_**"I am well aware of that. However, there is a theory that I MAY have sent her to a different universe. If all this Quantum shit nonsense is true, there are multiple universes that are either on the same time as other universes or simply faster or slower than the others. So in retrospect, I don't think anything will change." **_

_**"That is IF you sent her to a different universe! Also, for all we know, she can come back and then have revenge on you. Is that what you want?"**_

_**"...Like she knows who sent her there. Furthermore, she can't see me... all she'll see is..."**_

_**"Whatever... I don't care. I hope you know what you are doing. SHE is getting stronger by the minute and then she'll overtake you. I can feel her anger from here and I am in a different universe... that is saying something... It looks like she is not going to let you go without a fight..."**_

_**"SHE can overpower me at times, however, it is short lived. I didn't think SHE had the guts. On another topic though, how are you in THAT universe..."**_

_**"I am planning something at the moment. It may take a while..." **_

_**"Very well... I will monitor those fools and continue the slaughter..."**_

_**"See that you do..."**_

MMMMMMMMM

"Go Tornado!" Christine pointed her finger up in the air. A small tornado formed from the dark clouds above and made its way to the ground. It began to suck in the trees, animals, and other matter into it as it approached the 3 that dared to challenge its summoner.

"Shit!" Mika was not in a good shape to run or dodge. Ann clenched her teeth, trying to think of something. She finally decided to just pick up Mika using her levitating powers. The myth student gasped as she was lifted up in the air and then was tossed into the forest area and smacked into a tree. The small tornado picked up both Ann and Sakuya. The girls screamed as they were tossed around inside with multiple other debris that hit them square in the head. The girls were dazed and then tossed out of it when the tornado used up its energy to stick around. Christine's control over weather was very limited as she can only summon things at will for a short amount of time.

They landed in a nearby bush. Both of them groaned as they tried to get up. Christine made her way over to them, a lightning bolt forming in her hand. However, she was knocked off her feet when the earth below her split open and she fell down head first on the ground. She growled, knowing who made that earthquake. Looking at the direction of where Ann threw Mika, she can see her hold that card that contained that kind of magic.

"Christine, snap out of it... Fight back the corruption that those Witches inflicted upon you..." Mika placed a hand over her right eye, not liking the fact that Ann sent her face first into a tree. Bianca, who was hiding among the trees, heading over to her and shyly placed a hand on Mika's leg. "Are you ok, miss Mika?" She asked in a quiet voice. Mika could only nod her head as she headed towards Christine, ready to smack her back to her senses, even if she didn't want to.

"Please bring her back to being an angel, miss... You can do it!" Bianca cheered her on.

"Stop trying to stall, just accept your well deserved fate and die!" Christine threw the lightning bolt at her. Mika quickly activated a spell card in her other hand that she was previously holding her face with. "Storm Shield!" A purple metal shield with an engraved image of a lightning bolt appeared in front of her. The Lightning bolt hit the shield, broke it, and did minimal damage to Mika. The silver haired teen gasped as the electric shock waves coursed through her body, nearly paralyzing her.

The blonde witch grinned as she summoned another one in her hand. Being out in the open makes her powers as a witch very strong, but still limited. "Time to take you down!"

"No you don't!"

A sword came out of nowhere and stabbed itself into Christine's right leg. She hissed as she feels blood trickle down her leg. She turned herself around and struck Sakuya with the lightning bolt she had created for Mika. Sakuya screamed as her whole body was electrocuted. The heavy rain only made the volts of electricity hurt her more.

Mika took this chance to summon a blood bat to help her. The brown bat popped out of thin air with green substance coming out from its mouth. She ordered the bat to attack Christine. The blood bat could only oblige. It flew to Christine's face and attached itself on her, slobbering and nibbling her.

"Eww! Get it off! Ow!" Christine tried to pry off the gross bat off of her, but it was insistent on nibbling her face and drawing blood of course. As she was distracted with that, Ann focused her levitating powers on her. She lifted her up into the air and then slammed her back down on the ground. Normally that would knock out or kill any normal person, but luckily Christine was a powerful witch.

"I've ran out of magical energy... Mika, go and fight her while I tend to this woman..." Ann sees Mika nod. She headed towards Sakuya and started tending for the electrocuted woman.

Mika sent the blood bat back into her spell card and picked up Christine by the throat. She glared at her, wanting her to stop this murderous intent. "Stop this Christine! A woman like yourself should never do such a thing like this. You KNOW this! Resist! I beg of you. Resist, dammit!"

"Resist what? The only thing that I should stop is to stop letting you live!" Christine bit Mika's right arm and she hissed out in pain. Getting angry, she shook the blonde violently. "CHRISTINE!"

Mika threw her across the area and she slammed into a tree that was near a cliff. Christine was dazed as she had landed into the tree with the back of her head first. The silver haired teen started to tremble... she felt like she just did this to someone before. She shook the unpleasantness out of her head and made her way over to Christine, her wrench at the ready.

"It will... take more than that to take me down!" The rain stopped immediately. Mika looked up into the sky after noticing the rain stop and sees snow starting to come down. What she didn't expect to see was a giant ice ball heading her way... She didn't dodge it in time or even have the time to react.

Mika yelped as giant ice ball hit her square in the chest, keeping her body pinned down into the ground. She was having troubles breathing with the amount of weight this ice ball had. Christine got up to try and finish her off, forming yet another lightning bolt in her hand to strike Mika with. However, she was stopped by an ivy wall. The walls then expanded to surround her, entrapping her within. Christine looked over to see the little Bianca nearby, her arms stretched out and her face wincing in pain as she placed all of her inner power in that magical ability of hers. Bianca was surprised that she could do this herself as she could only let small plants to grow.

"You will not... hurt her..." Bianca said in a quiet voice. Christine growled and tried to break through the ivy wall, but it seemed too strong for her to break. Sakuya, who just recovered from her injuries thanks to Ann, summoned some small swords and they all attacked Christine's legs through the ivy wall. She yelped and fell to her knees, pulling the swords out, blood pouring out of her as she did so.

"Mika! Finish her off!" Ann rolled the giant ice ball off of her. Mika got up from the ground and looked at her wrench and then back at Christine.

"I am sorry, but I must do this so you can get back to normal." She focused all of her myth energy into her Myth Crush wand attack. With a few magical words and several waves of the wrench, she then pointed her wrench at Christine. "MYTH CRUSH!" A yellowy burst of myth energy came out and blasted through the ivy wall Bianca made and hit Christine square in the forehead.

The blonde gasped, her head tilted back, as she felt the intense pain of that attack go through not only her forehead, but her body as well. Her grassy green eyes turned back to their usual pure color. The murderous intent in them has vanished as the ivy wall disintegrated around her. The 3 other girls sighed in relief and they landed on their butts, knowing the battle was over. Mika dropped her wrench and headed over to her. It was done, but now... she had to do one last thing before she was satisfied with this outcome.

Christine collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. Tears fell down her face as she returned to the way she was. Mika felt bad for doing this to her. She didn't want to hurt the blonde witch at all. Unlike the previous times she hurt her physically, she just felt really bad for doing it, even if the blonde was corrupted in the mind. She held a hand out to her, wanting her to take it so she can pull her up. "Christine..." She murmured as she looked at her sympathetically.

"D-Don't come near me... I can't believe that I tried to kill you... That is not like me at all... I am a monster..." The blonde crawled backwards away from her, she neared the edge of the cliff. It looked to be a big drop and there was a skinny river at the bottom of it. "I... am no different than those men that are hunting and killing witches. I was lusting for your blood... I can never forgive myself..."

She stood up from the ground and inched closer, preparing to take the plunge. Mika looked alarmed and inched closer to her. "Christine! No! Don't do it! You have a lot to live for! Don't let something like this decide whether you want to live or not!" She tried to get even closer, but the blonde warned her she will jump if she tries to get any closer.

"That was not you that tried to kill me. It was those witches that corrupted you. You weren't yourself! That is not the true you. You would never do that! I don't blame you for your actions!" Mika tried to reason with her. Christine looked down at the ground, still feeling ashamed of herself. "Why would you say that to me? Don't you hate me? Don't you hate witches?"

Mika bit her lip, she knew the answer to that question... but she just couldn't bring it out of her own mouth. Christine sighed and turned to face the long drop in front of her, a quarter of her feet teetering on the edge. "I guess I should just die... at least I would be at peace then and pay for the sins I have committed for trying to take a life... well lives anyways." With that, she closed her eyes and jumped off.

"NO! CHRISTINE!" Mika screamed. When she jumped, she had reacted fast and lunged herself at the edge of the cliff and grabbed a hold of her right arm. There was no way in hell that she was going to let Christine die. She was not going to let a w... a person like her die. She doesn't deserve it, no matter how much she tries to justify that she does.

Christine gasped, wondering why Mika was stopping her from killing herself. "Mika... let me go! I deserve to die! Let me go!" She tried prying Mika's hand from her arm, but the young woman had a very strong grip on her arm. The blonde sobbed as she dangled there while Mika was trying to pull her up the best she could. "Don't you hate me? ...Y-You want me to suffer instead of letting me die? You are so... cruel..."

"No... Christine... I... I don't hate you at all..." Mika replied, keeping her firm grip on her arm. Christine looked surprised at that and tilted her head to look up at her. "W-What? You don't hate me? How... but... you, at the town I was sure..." The silver haired teen quickly shook her head, her own tears beginning to drop down her face.

"That was just me overreacting... I know I physically hurt you back there... and I... I am really am sorry..." Mika wiped her tears with her free hand. "I don't hate you... Christine... you are a kind and loving woman and yet I was so blind of my hatred towards witches that I couldn't believe it and turned my hatred towards you..."

Christine could only just look at her, staring into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth. Her eyes show that of a woman who was truly sorry for everything she did. Unlike the anger and hatred she sees very often in those chestnut eyes... there was a soft and kind look about them now. Mika was telling the truth... and that kind of shocked her.

"I am so sorry for everything I did!" Mika sobbed as she reached out with her other hand and gently grasped Christine's hand. "But, you don't deserve to die! If anything, I should die for being so hateful towards witches and the things I have done to you... I... I... I care for you, Christine. You deserve to live. You care for a lot of people and you are so nice. Everything about you is... wonderful... and I was too blind to see it..."

"Don't let something like trying to kill me decide that you should end your own life. You have dreams and ambitions. I may not know what they are... but I am sure they are something worth pursuing... You are not like those men... you are truly... an angel... and an angel... should be allowed to live..."

Christine felt those words go to her heart. There was sincerity in those words. It seemed like this is what Mika truly is... without the anger and hatred that has been within this young woman she had known for a short while. She was actually a kind woman... The blonde looked at her and gave her a genuine smile, a lone tear falling from her cheek. "T-Thank you... Mika..."

Mika smiled back and started pulling with all her might. Christine allowed herself to be lifted up and into safety. Mika panted, but was happy to convince Christine to give herself a second chance to live her life. "D-Do you forgive me, can you forgive a blind fool like me...?" She asked in a whisper. The blonde gave her a comforting smile in response.

"I do. I forgive you. In fact... why don't we start over...?" Christine took out her hand, waiting for Mika to take it within her own. Mika smiled warmly, thanking the God above for giving her a second chance to make things right with this woman. She took Christine's hand without hesitation and shook it.

"My name is Christine Dalton... and you miss?"

"I am Mika FrogWhisperer... It is... a pleasure to make your acquaintance..."

CCCCCCCCC

**1) You won't know what happened to Lucas and those men until Chapter 15. I have to keep it secret till then. As for the other 2 missing characters, they will have a bigger role in Chapter 15. I will also give flashbacks for them so you know exactly what had transpired with them both and Lucas.**

**2) Wizard101 went online for the public to play in late 2008. The year for this story is 2030. (Obviously talking about present) Owls don't live very long so yes, I did kill off Gamma. I went with Gamma Jr. instead. So, if you care, this story takes place after Emma's Wizardly Adventure 2 by 18 years. Just so you know. **

**3) That "Bolded and Italicized" Conversation I wrote on purpose in that way. I am giving hints, but I refuse to speak anything of it. They are just there to help you figure things out. **


	14. The Truth

**Angel: Thought I throw in another chapter with the last one since all this is revealing the event which is easy enough plus a few other things that were easy to write, so I hope you enjoy this double update on a day like today. (Sorry for the long delay also) With this, two-thirds of the story is done and we will move on to Part 3. **

**The sequel to this story I will touch base on when this is done. It is a story that I think is pretty interesting. However, I need to restrain myself from getting excited and upload it too soon. I mean, look at EWA series... it is a mess... So story must be done first. Anyways, enjoy!**

_Angel presents_

_WITCHES AND WIZARDS PART 2_

_CHAPTER 14: The Truth_

Mika sat on a log as the others in the group were just setting up camp for the night. Thankfully they all have tents to sleep in tonight thanks to Ann who had some in her backpack. However, she was one tent short and Mika has to share one with Christine for the night. The myth student blushed at the thought of being too close to Christine in a tent. Try as she might, she couldn't deny her attraction towards the kind blonde witch. It makes her wonder if she might just fall in love with her. In her heart, she wanted to like her or even love her, but at the same time, she is terrified.

"You seem to be lost in thought…" Christine quipped as she came to the middle of the camp with some wood in her arms. She set them down and started to try and make a fire by rubbing two sticks together. "Want to tell me what is going on in that head of yours?" She kindly asked as she rubbed the two sticks as fast as she can, trying to get sparks.

"… You know… it is much better to use rocks…" Mika kneeled down to the pile of wood and picked up two rocks. She scraped them together roughly and a few sparks came out and went on the wood, igniting a fire.

"Oh, so that's how you do it." Christine rubbed the back of her head, feeling quite useless. "I'm pretty useless, huh?"

"No, you are not. You got the wood all by yourself… that's something." Mika sighed as she sat back down on the log. Christine sat on the log with her. The blonde studied her for a moment, trying to think of what is going on in Mika's head right now.

"So… mind telling me what is on your mind?" Christine placed a hand on her shoulder gently, unsure if she is overstepping her bounds by touching her, but Mika made no move or showed any discomfort by her doing that.

_I am having Déjà vu. This is similar to that one time… _Mika thought as she clasped her hands together. She looked at Christine's concerned green eyes, almost feeling lost in them. Why does she look so much like her?

"Just thinking about us…" Mika replied, as she averted her eyes from Christine's and looked at her clasped hands. "I mean, I know I want to be your friend… but I am kind of scared…" The blonde looked at her, confused. Scooting closer until their hips were barely touching, she wrapped an arm around her as if to comfort her.

"Scared? Are you scared of me?" Christine asked. She didn't want to assume, but that was probably the case. However, what Mika said next surprised her a bit.

"No, I am not scared of you… or what you can do…" Mika sighed, looking at the fire that was happily dancing and giving warmth to those around it. "I am just scared of myself…"

"Huh?"

"Christine…" Mika looked at her in the eyes, "I really would like to trust you and be your friend… it's just, I still have deep hatred towards witches because of my experience with them…"

"I am afraid that I might lash out at you again, because my hatred is still there and who knows what I might do next if I am not careful." Mika felt ashamed for all those times she had abused Christine. "It is just so hard… so hard to rebuild that trust I used to have for witches…"

Christine took in what Mika just said to her. She wondered just what happened to Mika that made her the way she was with witches. Did a witch betray her? Did she only encounter evil witches before meeting her in this time period?

"Well," Christine spoke after some periods of silence. "I don't know what has happened to you in the past Mika, but I assure you that I am a person you can trust wholeheartedly. I also trust that you will not hurt me. After our battle I have seen the real you…" She gave her a genuine smile that gave warmth to Mika's heart.

"You are a kind young woman, you showed me your true self. It made me feel that… yes I can trust you again and I know you that won't hurt me anymore intentionally." She gently patted Mika's head. "So, don't worry. If you do lash out at me, I'll just take it and know that you didn't actually mean it… I trust you."

Mika can't help but let a tear roll down her face. She gave a slight smile. "Thank you, Christine." Without any warning, she gave Christine a hug. The blonde was mildly surprised by the action, but accepted the hug nonetheless and hugged back.

"You're very welcome, Mika…"

Ann came out of the tent she was in with her backpack in hand. The other 2 girls were sleeping away in theirs. The brunette looked over at where Mika and Christine were and smiled. She had a feeling.

"Hey lovebirds, you hungry?" Ann asked as she headed over to them with a grin on her face. Mika pulled away from Christine, blushing like mad. Christine seemed awfully confused at what she meant by that.

"Lovebirds?" Christine tilted her head in a confused fashion. "We're not birds…"

Mika wanted to roll her eyes at that statement, but refrained. "It is nothing for your pretty head to worry about. Just an expression we use in our time period." She explained while giving Ann a quick glare as if to say, "Shut up!" The brown haired witch just chuckled in response as she kneeled next to the fire and warmed herself up.

"You people from the future sure are strange and speak words I have never even heard of. No offense." Christine remarked as she stretched languidly. "Makes me wonder what life is over in your time period… I bet it is better than here. I lost faith in my fellow people already…"

"Your mind will probably be blown once you see all the things we have…" Mika remarked, knowing that Christine will just be flabbergasted if she ever traveled to her home world.

"My mind will be blown?" Christine took on the look of shock at that comment as if she was taking it literally. Ann chuckled while Mika resisted the urge to slap herself in the face at that question. "No. I meant it metaphorically, not literally."

"Oh."

"Anyways," Ann decided to change the topic, "You gals hungry? I only have a few pieces of food I brought with me from the future." She pulled out three Hershey's chocolate bars. "Well, more like junk food, but food nonetheless, eh?"

Christine squinted to take a look at what the word was on that strange looking food. "Hershey? What is that? It doesn't look like food to me…" She was handed the strange food and sniffed it. The blonde thought it smelt good. However, can she really eat something she has never heard before?

"It's chocolate…" Mika explained as she was handed her own chocolate bar. "It's very sweet. Try it." She opened her chocolate bar up, throwing the wrapper carelessly behind her and sunk her teeth into it. The myth student moaned. It felt like it has been ages since she ate something sweet.

Christine, who was fascinated at the moan that was received when she took a bite out of that, decided to give it a try. She was really hungry anyways and the only thing she ate this entire day was that mind corrupting apple, which wasn't really much.

The blonde witch carefully removed the strange paper things that were covering the so called chocolate. Holding the now naked chocolate, she feels a strange liquid dirtying her fingers and making them sticky. It certainly looked appetizing and smells heavenly. She broke some of the chocolate off and popped it into her mouth, chewing it.

"How is it?" Ann asked as she munched on her own chocolate. The blonde eye's widened at the exquisite taste after tasting it. She never had anything this sweet in her life! Without answering Ann, she began eating the chocolate like an animal, trying to get as much chocolate in her mouth, all while making a mess on her dress.

"Woah, calm down Christine! You're supposed to savor it, not cork it down!" Mika sighed, but smiled nonetheless. She looked very cute eating that chocolate. When the blonde was finished, she sucked on her fingers, just trying to get every last bit of drop of that sweet goodness. Christine gave a satisfied sigh. It didn't make her full, but at least it satiated her hunger enough so that her stomach won't grumble about.

"That was really nice… if you have food like this back in your time period… I would sure love to visit… perhaps even stay there… Any place is better than Earth right now…" Christine remarked, eyeing hungrily at Mika's chocolate, but refrained from asking or doing anything to get it.

Mika chuckled, seeing her gaze on her chocolate. "Go ahead; you deserve it more than me. I already had something to eat earlier this afternoon." She handed her the chocolate bar with a smile. Christine thanked her and just out right devoured it. The myth student wished she could take Christine back with her to her world if they ever find a way back. However, wouldn't that create a Time Paradox of some kind?

_No… a Time Paradox should have already happened then since me and the others already changed events dramatically already. Simply our presence here changed the Future already… unless of course… this is what is supposed to happen._

Shoving that thought for another time, she cleaned her fingers off by licking them. She looked over at Ann, who had finished her chocolate and was now staring into the fire. The brunette stretched her arms a bit before standing up and looked at the both of them. "Well I am heading to bed. Don't stay up too long you two."

Mika waved her goodnight. She looked up at the full moon, admiring its eerie beauty. "What a day… probably the best day I had so far since coming here…"

Christine sighed in satisfaction, once again cleaning her hands. She ignored the chocolate stains on her dress and looked at the full moon too. "Well, if you look past all the bad stuff that's happened… sure." The blonde sat there, thinking that she should get to know Mika better now that they are on good terms with one another.

"Mika, I know this may seem out of the blue or something you cannot answer to me right away… but… what happened to you that made you so…" Christine paused, not sure if she wants to say the word, "Well, you know…"

Mika took her question into consideration. Is it really time to reveal what she has kept for herself for over 2 years? Should she really give away her dark past to someone she has only known for nearly 2 days?

"Um, before I tell you anything… can you promise you won't think less of me once I tell you it..?" Mika asked. That event changed her life in so many ways that if people heard about it, they would say she is some sort of angry bitch or whatever. However, she doubted Christine of all people would call her that, but still it would hurt if she thought less of her.

"I promise. I've seen the real you and won't think less of you now. Besides, the past is the past, right? The only thing that matters is what you do in the present… well so to speak…" Christine wrapped an arm around her, waiting for her to continue. She will also comfort her if she cries while explaining her past.

Mika smiled warmly at that. "You remind me of someone I used to know…" She whispered, looking into her eyes. Christine tilted her head in a confused fashion that looked very cute.

"Huh? Who do I remind you of?"

"You remind me of my… deceased girlfriend…" Mika responded, hoping that Christine didn't freak out at that or scold her for liking someone of the same gender. She knew that most Christians, if not all, were highly against same sex couples. However, Christine didn't change her expression one bit.

"Really? Well… that's interesting."

"Huh? You are not against well… same sex couples?" Mika asked, a bit surprised by her answer. Christine shrugged and simply patted her shoulder. "Why would I be against it? All forms of love should be natural, no matter if between men, women, or man and woman. I'm all for it…"

"Well doesn't the Bible say…," Christine placed a finger on Mika's lips, silencing her before she finished that sentence. "The Bible says a lot of things. However, there are some things that even I find to be well… rubbish. Sure I did find that kind of love kind of strange as they can't procreate, but I think any form of love is acceptable. Besides, I lost my trust in the Bible and some beliefs as soon as this whole Witch hunt began. I just can't believe the Lord will allow such nonsense..." Christine shook her head, feeling ashamed of being a Christian. If Christianity allows this... there are just no words to describe how ridiculous this is.

"Don't get me wrong, I still believe in God himself. However, I'll worship him through other means if necessary. So… don't worry about it. As I said, I won't think any less of you."

That was a response she didn't expect from Christine. Hearing that, she felt very relieved… and not just because she is not against it. However, it is too early to think of such thoughts right now. Christine brushed some of Mika's silver hair behind her ear. "Well, don't stop on my account, continue."

"Well, Day Summers is the name of the girl you remind me of… I used to know her so well… but now… I don't even know her anymore… the reason for this is the event that… changed my life…" Mika knew she was going to be shedding a lot of tears by recalling this incident, but in the end, she also knew that it would get it off her chest.

"You… used to know her… I don't want to assume, but… did she betray you in some way?" Christine asked. Judging by Mika's expression and her still ongoing 'distrust' towards witches that has been watered down a few notches, she knew someone is the culprit behind how she is now. Having a person who you loved betray you can be devastating and bring unwanted emotions.

"You could say that…" Mika sighed as she looked up at the full moon again, listening to the sounds of the night. "It all started on February 6th of 2028."

…

_Mika and Day sat on the couch watching Paranormal Witness. Both of them weren't really into it. The myth student was really nervous about tonight's dinner and Day has been very quiet. They barely spoke to each other. Not because Mika didn't want to, it was because Day seemed really distant and refusing to talk about what is going on in her mind. _

_The silver haired girl sighed as she sees some ghost pull a girl into the basement and knock her out cold. Without warning, she shut off the TV, not really in the mood for it. Mika looked at the clock and sees that it is 1:00 in the afternoon. Turning her attention to Day, she seemed to be staring off to the side in deep thought. _

**_Best not to ask… she'll get angry if I press on_**_… Mika thought. Sighing, she decided to head into her room. In her mind, she wondered if their relationship is ending. Every time she tried to talk to her girlfriend she just waves her off and says it is nothing or just won't say anything at all and leave. Her heart was breaking at the thought of their very short term relationship ending like that._

_Walking into her room, she shut the door behind her. She tossed herself on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was on the verge of crying, but tried to hold it back as best she could. What was going on? Did she do something wrong? She took deep breaths as she tried to think of happy thoughts. However, they all just come back to thinking about Day and all the stuff that has been happening._

_She heard the ringtone of her cellphone go off in her pants. Mika wondered who would call at this time of day. She pulled it out and flipped the cellphone open. She didn't recognize the number at all. Did somebody get the wrong number? Mika decided to answer it anyways. _

_"Hello?" _

_"…"_

_Mika looked at her cellphone again. She didn't like the feeling she was getting from this. "Hello?" She tried again, trying to coax the person that bothered to call this number. In response, she heard a deep breath of a man. It was seriously creeping her out._

_"I'd be cautious if I were you..." _

_The man hung up afterwards. Mika stared at her cellphone bewildered. What was that all about? Was this man trying to warn her about something? Nah, must be some creep that think he is funny. She tossed her cellphone carelessly onto the desk. _

_She got up from the bed and headed over to the window. She looked over to the house just directly below this one. It was Olivia's House. She appeared to be on Vacation as there are usually lights on. She never leaves the house for any reason unless she was going on Vacation. Mika stared at the Mooshu Samurai Statue out on her lawn. She wished she had a statue like that. The sword on that statue looked so cool. She wondered what it would be like to wield one of those bad boys._

_Mika heard incoming footsteps to her room and turned herself around. The door opened and it was none other than Day. She looked genuinely sad about something. Without any warning what so ever, Day ran over to her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Tears were falling from her face. _

_"I'm sorry, babe, so… so sorry…" _

_Mika looked confused, but hugged back. She didn't know what to say really. Simply being hugged so suddenly had caught her off guard and took any rational thought. _

_"I'm so sorry for neglecting you… I just… I just didn't know what to do…" Day murmured into her neck, still sobbing. All Mika could do was rub circles on her girlfriend's back, trying to comfort her. What is this problem is she dealing with? _

_Day pulled back to look into her girlfriend's beautiful chestnut eyes. "I couldn't talk to you about what was happening… because I am scared of… what might happen if I do talk about it with you…" _

_"… Why? We're girlfriends… if you have a problem… we could have solved this problem together… I love you, Day… I would do anything to help you…" _

_"I know… I know… it was just so… overwhelming…" Day softly stroked Mika's cheek, trying to think of the words she wanted to say. Say those words so that Mika can finally know. _

_"You are so important to me… I should have talked to you as soon as this problem arrived. Why was I so hesitant? The thing is Mika… I…"_

_She couldn't finish that sentence as her cellphone rang. Day cursed under her breath. She gave an apologizing look to Mika before pulling away from her and answering her cellphone. Mika watched her silently, wondering who was calling and just what she was about to say to her. _

_"Hello? No, I am not doing that again…" Day looked to be very nervous, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear with a huff, "I'm serious… I… I can't." She looked to be on the verge of tears again. "N-No! Please don't do that! I…" _

_Day looked devastated and shut her phone. "I'm sorry Mika… I need to go do something… we'll talk more about it later tonight, ok?" Without bothering to wait for an answer, she headed out the door and slammed it shut behind her. _

_"… What just happened?" _

_…_

Mika paused in her story to take some deep breaths as it was getting more and more painful to retell it. Christine hugged her and gave her some affectionate shoulder rubs. "It's ok… take deep, deep breaths…" The myth student took some very deep breaths as to calm herself down. Once that was accomplished, she looked at Christine to see if she has any comments on the story so far.

"So this Day Summers, your girlfriend, has been keeping something from you… Have you figured out why?" Christine asked, crossing her arms in thought. She is no expert at things like this, but she wanted to help Mika as this is apparently her first time revealing this. The blonde was flattered she was the first one to hear it so she should try and help out with whatever she can.

"Well… yeah… but I found out about it when it was too late…" Mika felt her anger rising just thinking about what Day had done. She tried to calm herself down before things get out of hand. "I never knew… that she of all people… would do such a thing…"

Christine had a feeling Day had something dark she was hiding and betrayed Mika's trust because of it. "Well, please continue."

…

_Mika walked into the kitchen, smelling the smell of lobster. Her mouth watered at the thought of sinking her teeth in the juicy stuff of a lobster. She sees her mom working away on finishing dinner for tonight. Her dad was sitting at the dining table, reading a newspaper. Wasn't he nervous about this dinner like she is? Her mom would never call for a family dinner out of the blue like that… it just isn't like her…_

_"Mom… why are you making dinner for us all of a sudden..?" Mika voiced her question. She really wanted to know why. Nothing she hates more than being left in the dark about things. _

_"I just wanted to honey…can a mother not cook dinner for her family?" She looked nervous and Mika was not buying it one bit. The myth student sighed and shook her head. Even if she loved her mother to death, she sometimes hated that she kept things from her. _

_Her mother looked over to her ex-husband who appeared to be too tuned into his newspaper to pay attention to anything else. She looked at her wrist watch and sees that it is 5:03 PM. Mika sees her kneel down to her height and place her hands on her shoulder. _

_"Mika… I know this is sudden… but… you must promise me that you will remain strong." She pulled something out of her apron and it was a red shiny wrench with gold teeth. The silver haired teen eyed the strange tool, wondering why she had that in her apron. "Mika… take this… I… I am not sure what will happen, but please guard it with your life…"_

_"M-Mom… w-what?" Mika was handed the wrench and was pushed out of the kitchen without another word from her mother. She looked at the tool in her hand and can feel an immense power from it. Where did this wrench come from? Why… why did Mom sound like she was saying… goodbye? The more she thinks about it… the more she wants to avoid the dinner completely._

_Sighing and doing a quick prayer to the god above, she shoved the wrench into her pocket and headed into her room. She does not like how this day was turning out…_

_5:30PM..._

_Mika's parents, Mika herself, and Day sat at the dinner table. There was a massive Turkey in the middle of the dining table. Mika paid no attention to it and just looked at her hands. She had hid the wrench in the safe in her room, thinking it was safe there. However, she has no idea why she must hide it. What was its significance? It looked powerful, sure, but what does it do? Did Mom steal it? Is there something about that wrench she wanted to hide from someone... just... what? _

_Without moving her head, she looked at Day out of the corner of her eyes. Day looked particularly expressionless. She arrived back home about 10 minutes earlier looking... disturbed for whatever reason. Something was off about her... In short, she seemed to be an emotionless robot. Did something happen? Mika didn't say anything to Day though, knowing full well she is not going to answer any of her questions. _

_"Jules, I am touched by you making dinner and all, but this seemed kind of... sudden." There goes Mika's dad, calling her by her first name. She didn't expect anything less as they were divorced, but at least he knows something was up. A blind person can even tell something was up. _

_"I just wanted to make dinner for you all... is that not acceptable?" Jules questioned as she sat herself back down. She looked as if she was waiting for someone to arrive. Mika had a hunch of who she was waiting for, but didn't think of anything of it. Probably just wanted to wait until she arrives before they start eating. _

_"Mom... can I..." Mika started to speak, but then the window from the living room suddenly broke, a Mooshu looking sword came crashing in and hit Mika on the backside of the head by the hilt of it. The silver haired teen felt dazed and then flopped to the floor, on the verge of being unconscious. _

_The last thing Mika heard was the concerned yells of her parents and the sound of the front door opening as she slipped into unconsciousness..._

_5:48 PM_

_When Mika came to, she heard the sounds of struggling from close by. She looked at herself, seeing a lot of bruises on her body. Did somebody beat the shit out of her while she was unconscious? If so, what for? Just for the sake of beating the shit out of her? Then, she took a look at her surroundings. She was in the living room. Did somebody drag her here? She heard incoming footsteps and immediately laid herself back down and closed her eyes, carefully listening. The footsteps went past her and seem to stop at the front door. _

_"Kill them, Day! I got what I need and I am getting out of here!" She knew who the voice belonged to..._

_Paige Summers..._

_Getting up quickly from the floor, she headed into the kitchen... only to stop and gasp at the sight before her. Both of her parents were backed up against the counter, terrified. Her mother was holding the sword that must have knocked her unconscious. Paige was pointing her wand at them. This did not look good at all. Mika couldn't move. She was frozen in place in shock. _

_"Mom! D-Dad!" _

_Her parents turned to look at her. They both said their final words to her. "Take care of yourself, Mika." Paige then blasted both of Mika's parents with a deadly killing spell. A green poisonous wave of energy zapped through them both. They screamed as the spell took its toll on them and killing them. They fell to the floor after what seemed to be a horrible minute, dead._

_Mika had no words, her mouth agape in horror. That did not just happen! That did not just happen! No! Why, God, why?! "D-Day! What have you done?!" Her body was literally shaking, not believing her own eyes. Her parents were on the floor… dead… their skin looked like that of flesh eating Zombies. Day still had her wand pointing in the direction of where her parents used to be standing. _

_"I'm sorry… I had to… they needed to die…" Day responded in an almost whisper like voice. "Just like… what you need to be… Be lucky I can only use that particular spell once…" The blonde dropped the wand Paige had given her and picked up the sword that was dropped by Mika's mother when she died. _

_"Why?! Why would you just betray me like that?! Did our relationship mean nothing to you?!" Mika's emotions were all over the place. She wanted to cry, but then again, it isn't the appropriate time. Her anger was rising, her blood boiling. The myth student felt as if something was unlocked within her and now is let loose to do what it pleases. This act that Day committed was unforgivable! No amount of apology would make her see otherwise. _

_"That was all a lie, Mika. I really do feel nothing for you… oh and the display I put on earlier today… that was all an act. I thought it'd be fun to play with your emotions…" Day said uncaringly, shrugging her shoulders. With a snap of her fingers, the whole house was engulfed in flames. She seemed to be determined to commit this crime without any evidence left behind. Mika coughed as the smoke got to her, but she needed to stay through this. _

_"Y-You… You evil conniving bitch!" Mika took out her myth dagger wand that she kept in her pants. (It is a special dagger that can't hurt the owner in anyway) She was going to make sure that Day got what she deserves and so will Paige as soon as she is finished here. _

_"Oh come on, Mika. Do you really think Witches and Wizards get along that well?" Day asked her, ignoring the flames that were burning down the house bit by bit. Mika looked at her confusedly for a second, wondering what she was getting at. _

_"I am sure you heard about the Spiral War that happened 100 years ago?" _

_"The Spiral War? What does that have to do anything with what you're doing?" Mika asked. "Wait… don't tell me… I'll figure it out…" _

_The Spiral War started when both major magic users, Witches and Wizards, decided to declare war on one another in the year 1928. Witches hated Wizards for their so called 'powerful' magic and think they are evil. Wizards on the other hand hated Witches for their cheating and unorthodox ways of using magic, they also think Witches are evil. _

_It was a battle that lasted well into the 1940's, both Wizard City and Witch City fighting it out until the bitter end. Allied forces came to help the magic user they liked the most. Most, if not all, worlds were helping one side or the other throughout the whole War. Over 100 million died through it all and in the end… Wizards were the victor. _

_Witches were displeased with the whole outcome but could not do a thing about it. However, over the course of time… things got better and there was peace between Witch City and Wizard City. Even if everything was peaceful, people still think another War might happen as some Witches are still angry about it._

_"So… if my hunch is correct…" Mika crossed her arms over her chest, giving Day a hateful glare, "You and your kind are still butt-hurt over the whole War and want revenge? Is that it?" _

_"Why Mika… I didn't think you were so smart… That is exactly the reason…" Day clapped her hands sarcastically. "However, my mother and I are putting things into our own hands. We often kill Wizards on impulse or simply toy with them and then end them when they least expect it. We want the Witches to be the only major magic user in the whole Spiral… not rookie magic users that don't know the first thing about using magic properly!"_

_"I can't believe I fell in love with a bitch like you! You used me!" Mika screamed at her. She clenched the dagger in her hand so hard that it looked like she could break it easily. "Then… what the Wizards of the past said are true… you Witches are truly evil! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANY OF YOU!"_

_Mika launched herself at Day, she was ready to fight her and knock her out. She was going to make sure she gets the punishment she deserves in the Wizard City Jail! The myth student aimed to stab Day, but the blonde quickly parried her attack with the sword. _

_"Don't try fighting a battle that you cannot even win in! It's hopeless!" Day kicked Mika in the chest and stretched her left hand out. "Lightning!" _

_Mika gasped as she was hit with a small lightning bolt. Her body reacted violently as strong electric currents raced through her body, hurting her immensely. If she was any other wizard, the damage would be less. How unfortunate that her now ex-girlfriend can wield magic that she is weak to. _

_"HYAAAAAAHHHH!" Day jumped up and was intending to stab her in the chest on the way down with the sword. Mika rolled out of the way, just barely. Her body was aching in pain, but she tried to ignore it as best she could. There was no way her life is going to end this way and on this day. _

_"Myth Crush!" Mika pointed her dagger wand at Day while her other hand was clutching her chest. A yellow ball of Myth Magic burst out of the dagger and threw itself at Day square in the chest. The force of the impact knocked Day into the wall head first. _

_Dazed, Day decided to use more of her magical energy to strike Mika with another lightning bolt. She knew that if Mika gets hit by a strong electric current twice, she will die. _

_"Ah shit!" Mika saw the lightning bolt coming and quickly placed her dagger in front of it before it hit her. It absorbed the lightning bolt, but it still sent shock waves to Mika's right arm. She clenched her teeth, trying not to cry out in pain. Her heart was pounding, threatening to succumb. This battle was rough on her, but... she must win. _

_Day ran up to her, sword ready to stab her in the chest. Mika made a quick decision as she sees the blade coming ever so close. She ducked, kicked Day's legs from underneath her, causing her to fall to the floor with a grunt. The sword was knocked out of her hand and slid into the living room. Day looked panicked as she needed the sword to launch any more magic attacks or simply using it to kill Mika the old fashioned way since her lightning powers are limited inside a house. She quickly got up and tried to get the sword, but Mika grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up. _

_"You're not going anywhere!" Mika growled. She shook her violently a few times, all while choking her. Day gripped Mika's arms tightly, gasping for air. The silver haired teen then through her across the living room. The blonde witch groaned as she tried to get up from the floor and reach for the sword. She was still determined to finish her off, even if she was losing. _

_Just as she grabbed the sharp end of the sword, Mika had grabbed the hilt a second afterwards. Both of them struggling to pry the sword from each other. "A-Accept your fate, dammit! Let me kill you and send you to Hell so you can suffer with your parents, you stupid slut! GAH!" Day tried all her might to yank the sword away from her, but Mika was way too strong. _

_Mika's anger was getting overwhelming and she couldn't see straight. When Day said that, she lost control of herself. No longer thinking straight, she decided to just stop pulling... and do the opposite. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed the sword towards Day. The blonde gasped, not expecting for her to do that as the sword then plunged deep into her heart, killing her..._

_Day was dead, blood pouring onto the floor, hands on the very sword that killed her. Mika panted, eyes wide at the realization that she just killed Day. The girl she used to know and love... was now dead... and she was the one that did it. She looked at her hands and then at the shocked and dead face of her now deceased ex-girlfriend. Mika clutched her face, her head trembling as she was panting hard. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mika screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing throughout the house. With a final sigh, she passed out near Day's dead body. _

_…_

All Christine could do is staring at her wide-eyed. All that… happened to her? No wonder she was acting the way she was! If she were in that position… she would have done the same… maybe. Mika looked at her expectantly as if waiting for her to respond in words. The silver haired teen looked to be visibly shaking with emotion… tears starting to appear. It hurt that she had to tell the story, but at the same time it was satisfying to finally have it off her chest for over 2 years.

"I'm very sorry Day betrayed your trust and killed your parents… I could only imagine what pain you have been going through…" Christine whispered. She wrapped her arms around her… friend she supposed… Rubbing gentle circles on her back, she feels Mika cry into her shoulder. What was Day thinking? How could you do that to a person that is in love with you…? It kind of made her angry… but she is dead now… so there really is nothing she can do anyways.

"I… still don't understand why… She was probably the nicest girl I have ever met… and yet… I get back-stabbed by her… Why did it have to turn out that way? I was so happy… so happy at the fact that I might spend my life with someone that is from a magic group I deeply admired and more importantly just be happy with that person in general…" Mika sobbed, holding Christine a little tighter. The blonde could only just hug her some more… there really isn't much to say. She did however find it interesting that Mika used to adore witches… but now it seems quite the opposite. However, her hatred has died down a lot at least.

"A few days after the whole incident… I had to make sure Paige gets the punishment she deserves…" Mika sighed as she pulled away from the hug after calming down a bit. "However… when I got to her apartment in Witch City…"

Christine looked confused when she said, "Apartment." Mika sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll explain what that is later…" The blonde nodded and urged her on; wanting to hear what Mika was going to do to Paige.

"Anyways… when I got to her apartment, my intent was to turn her in to the authorities so I can at least have some peace knowing that she didn't get away with the crime…"

…

_Mika stepped into the apartment of Paige Summers and looked around, trying to see if anyone was in here. She hears a familiar laughter just further into the apartment. The laughter made her blood boil intensely. The myth student clenched her fists, trying to control her anger, but she couldn't. It was too much. _

**_When I heard that sinister laugh of hers… I couldn't control myself. I knew right there and then… I had to get rid of her… forever…_**

_Mika sees the sword on the wall and picked it up. Her fingerprints is going to be on this weapon, but, like any smart person that wants to get away with murder… she had to wipe them off afterwards and clean up any evidence of her actually being here in the first place. Well… even if she gets caught for committing this murder… at least she will be at peace. An eye for an eye… a life for a life! _

_She headed further into the apartment as quietly as she could. The voice of that woman was getting louder as she came closer to the source. Mika peeked into a room with a light on and sees Paige Summers in the flesh, talking to someone on the phone. _

**_She was talking to someone, so I had to wait until she was finished before I did anything. I had no idea who she was talking to… but I assume it was someone she was working with… as she seemed to be planning to get rid of every single wizard in existence…_**

_Mika pounced on Paige as soon as she ended her phone call. She gripped her neck with her left hand and raised the sword for a stab with her right hand. Paige tried to get her off of her, but Mika overpowered her easily. She quickly stabbed Paige square in the heart with as much strength she can manage. Paige died instantly, blood splattering on clothes and on the floor. _

_The myth student looked at the red wrench that Paige took from her and grabbed it. Mika angrily looked at the dead body of her enemy. Justice has been served! Nobody kills her parents and gets away scot free! "Never again… Never again will I trust a witch. That is the last time I will associate myself with a witch. All of them can go to hell for all I care!" _

_…_

Christine had a hand over her open mouth in shock. Mika killed Paige as well? Well, she expected it… but to hear actual confirmation… it was kind of surreal. However, her opinion on Mika won't change if she had to do place things in her own hand to try and get peace, even if it is murder. If she were any less nice and in Mika's place… she would have done the same thing.

"So… what happened to you afterwards? I assume you tried to forget the whole thing happened, yes?" Christine asked, although it seemed rhetorical as one would assume she would. Who wouldn't try to forget something so tragic?

"Y-Yeah… but what good that did me…" Mika watched the dancing flames, thinking about the aftermath. "I haven't been sleeping well… I have eaten less… and overall I just… seem to have given up on life… in short, I kind of felt like a dead person walking. I… really had no reason to live… My parents died… my girlfriend betrayed me… It was hard to try and live on… sometimes I just want to end my life…"

Christine wiped away the tears from Mika's face while giving her some affectionate shoulder rubs. "Don't say that… You have every right to live… Mika… I know you loved your parents… but one must learn to move on. I'm pretty sure that your parents want you to be happy…"

"I… I know. I just couldn't find any other reason to keep going… They were so important to me and gave me the motivation to do what I wanted to do… but without them… I just don't have it anymore…"

Christine softly stroked her hair, "Well… you got me don't you? I'm your friend… if you want me to be… I'll stick by you and give you the motivation… How's that sound?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Christine… I…" Mika was interrupted with Christine's finger on her lips again. "I am sure things will work out. Sure it may be too early for us to be close friends or just friends in general… but now that I know you… I'll make sure you have a reason to live and keep doing what you want you want to do…" She paused, thinking for a moment. Speaking of that…

"Um… what did you want to do? If you don't mind me asking…"

"Something you probably wouldn't understand…" Mika chuckled lightly. She was kind of happy to be talking to Christine and opening up to her about all this. It has been a long time since she felt a pinch of happiness in her.

Christine pouted, feeling as if Mika was insulting her intelligence. However, she is probably right. She has no idea what life is like in the future so grasping any concept over there might be overwhelming for her. "Ok… point taken… but maybe if I can visit your time period if at all possible… I would like you to teach me what I need to know…"

"Christine… I'm not sure if you are allowed to visit my time period… not because I don't want you to… but… there are consequences if I do bring you over…" Mika bit her lower lip. Christine frowned, wondering what could possibly be wrong of visiting Mika in her time period. She got here didn't she…? Why can't she do the same?

Mika sees her questioned look. She sighed, wondering if Christine would understand this. "Look. As much as I would like you come visit me… It just wouldn't work. Time travel has its consequences. If I take you from your time period and into mine when you should be doing something else, the people in my time period and the history would be changed drastically. Whereas I can visit this time period but I have limits as to what I can do over here, otherwise the same consequences can occur."

Christine thought long and hard on what was just explained to her. So visiting and Mika doing anything big in this time period will spell disaster for her time period? If that's the case… then she and Mika shouldn't be interacting at all. However, wasn't the "Frog" incident on the town event changing enough? She voiced her thought to Mika… who grimaced at that reminder.

"Ugh… don't remind me… I still don't know what is going to happen now that the Humongofrog got loose and did some damage to the town… I'm pretty sure Earth was not supposed to witness giant frogs attacking their homeland or whatever…" Mika sighed, smacking herself in the face. The Humongofrog wasn't really her fault… it was those two witches… and some of Christine's… but she didn't want to pass the blame on her out loud and hurt her feelings again. After all, she had good intentions.

"Then what is a little harm in taking me there? If that can happen, then me going to visit won't affect the future much would it?" Christine quipped, thinking she just won the argument with that… even though it wasn't much of one.

Mika bit her lip, thinking. Yes that was plausible… however she has yet to head back to the future to see IF there were any changes since her time here. There is still a matter of finding the people that got transported here and see if there was any way to transport herself and the others back. Well, she wouldn't mind staying here if there was no legitimate means to head back.

She then thought about Susie and Ambrose. Well she would miss them if she had to stay here for the rest of her life. Also, the others probably wouldn't like the idea of being trapped here… They all have their pros and cons.

"Well, anyways," Mika decided to change the subject. "It is getting late and we should really rest up for tomorrow. We need to find Lucas, Charles, and Mavi. I can't leave until I find them…" She stood up from the log and stretched her arms. It was really great talking to Christine about some personal things, but sleep is needed if they want to be prepared for the trials ahead. There are still Witch hunters that they need to be cautious of and the evil witches that had decided to make Christine out for blood. On top of that is searching for the remaining crew and finding a way home… if there is any.

"Oh good point… I'm exhausted…" Christine will let the pitiful visiting argument slide for the time being.

As soon as the blonde got off the log… she hears an owl screech from a distance above her. Mika heard it as well. They both craned their neck up to look at the night sky. They can barely see it, but there was definitely an owl screeching and it was… FALLING THEIR WAY!

"HOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Christine and Mika dodged out of the way as the owl went pass them and landed head first in the ground. Normally that would kill any owl from that height… however… this wasn't any normal owl. Christine carefully and cautiously picked up the fallen… snowy owl and examined it. The owl was unconscious, but it had this strange hat on it…

"Where did this owl come from?" Christine questioned, carefully holding the owl's unconscious body. Mika took a quick look at him and easily recognized him. H-How did he get here?!

"Gamma Jr.? B-But how…?" There could have been many reasons how Gamma Jr. ended up here. She looked at the area in which he landed in and sees that a letter had fallen from him. It seemed to be addressed to her. That meant that someone in her time period had found a way to send Gamma Jr. here, but not a way to bring her back.

She picked up the letter and opened it. Christine looked at her and then at the letter in her hands. Curious, she headed over to her and the both of them began to read the contents of the letter. It was sent by none other than Merle Ambrose.

_Dear Mika,_

_I have found a way for you to get back home. I had to send Gamma Jr. to deliver this letter to you since obviously I can't just throw the letter into the time rift in hopes that it will somehow make its way over to you. Yes, I am well aware that if he stays in the past too long with you, his history will also be erased, but I am willing to make the sacrifices just so you all head back home safely. _

_Mika, I can't send you back on my end, but I know you can. There are some very rare materials on Earth where you are right now that will help you send you back in a way. Gamma Jr. will help you find those materials that are scattered throughout Salem. However, there is one other thing you must do before the Time Traveling Portal will work. I'm afraid this might require your wrench to be… well bloody. You won't like it… or possibly will as this will also require a crucial ingredient. _

_And that is…_

Mika's eyes widened as she stared at the final words of the letter. Her hands trembled. She wanted to scream out, but she couldn't. T-There was no way… just no way… Mika clutched her head, shaking, not wanting to do this at all. Christine on the other hand was just as shocked, but was more concerned for Mika as this was a BIG thing that she must do that may haunt her for the rest of her life… She may have done it before... but doing it again... might just make her insane...

_Shed the blood of 3 witches…_

_…_

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	15. Stories and Flashbacks

**Angel: I went back on my plans on uploading them simultaneously… Don't want you to wait too long. Anyways, Chapter 15 was done a LONG time ago. Like in the beginning of June. Chapters 16-21 are either nearly done or halfway at this point. So, I'll upload them as soon as they are finished. I hope you enjoy! I have a lot of free time on my hands so let's see if I can get all of them uploaded very soon!**

_Angel and Brooke presents…_

_WITCHES AND WIZARDS PART 3!_

_Chapter 15: Stories and Flashbacks…_

Mika stared up at the morning sky. She had passed out thanks to the shock she received from the letter that Gamma Jr. sent over here from her time period. She feels better, but now is waiting for both Gamma Jr. and Christine to wake up. The others she could care less as they weren't important right now.

"Day 3 in this world." Mika says to herself. "Wonder how long will it take for me to get back? It is probably longer if I have to… I…" She paused, sighing in exasperation and sadness. "I don't think I can do it again. The first two times was me getting out of control… I mean, I have morals and I know my limits. Murder is burden on the soul…"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

The silver haired teen looked over to see Christine up and about with Gamma Jr. in her arms. The snowy owl still appeared to be sleeping. The blonde sat down next to her on the log and looked into Mika's chestnut eyes.

"Oh, just thinking about the letter and… want Ambrose wants me to do…" She replied as she pulled out the letter in question, staring once more at it. Christine briefly glanced at it, but then turned her gaze back at her. "Who is this Ambrose person? I was about to ask you that before you passed out in shock."

"Well he is the headmaster of the school of magical arts, Ravenwood. I attend there…" Mika sees the confused look on Christine's face. Sighing, she wondered why she bothered trying to explain. Talking to a person from the past about things she is not experienced on at all is hard. "I will explain it in painful details later… if we have time."

"Sure."

Mika nodded and looked back at the letter. "I don't want to kill three more witches… I just can't do it… It feels so wrong on so many levels. I have already taken two lives… I don't want a total of five to weigh me down…"

Christine wasn't surprised at that. Mika has a kind heart even if she sometimes only shows it. Any person with morals naturally feels bad for trying to do a horrible deed. She doesn't know why this Ambrose person wants her to do this to get her back home… or how it was even possible, but Mika can't stay here forever. The blonde bit her lip… she was conflicted. She doesn't really want Mika to go. She feels she has a connection to her…

"I know and it is going to be hard for you I bet. However… there are… uh… those two witches that changed me into a monster for a little while. You can kill them… since they are evil…" Christine suggested reluctantly since it feels kind of wrong to be suggesting who she should kill. "See, 2 out of 3…" She smiled weakly, but she knew Mika wasn't going to lighten up with that.

"… I killed Paige and Day when I thought they were evil bitches…"

"Swear…" Christine chastised her.

"Sorry." Mika scratched the back of her head, forgetting that Christine doesn't like swears and apparently since she is a Christian, cursing is consider a sin. Hmm however, Christine did say 'fuck' when they were on bad terms, but she won't bring it up. "Anyways, I killed them and I still feel bad. Killing in general is bad, no matter what the situation."

"True…" Christine looked at the owl in her arms. She knew that argument was thrown out the window. What else can she say? The blonde did not know… she did not know. Silence happened between them. All that can be heard was the soft sleeping owl noises from Gamma Jr. and the birds chirping happily in the trees.

"Well," Christine broke the silence after thinking for a minute. "You can always stay here with me… I don't mind caring for you and the others… You don't have to go back home if it means you have to kill…" She knew she was pushing it, but she somewhat hoped she would consider it. It was selfish of her… but…

"That's tempting and all, but I don't think the others would like that idea… we all need to go home…" Mika waved that idea off. Christine's face saddened a little before she let out a long drawn out sigh. She nodded. "I understand and I respect that."

Silence once again was brought upon them. Christine stared at Gamma Jr. while Mika looked in the direction of the tents where the other girls were sleeping. She didn't know the exact time, but if she had to guess… it is 10:00 AM… Most people would get up from bed at this time… well unless they are incredibly lazy. What to do to pass the time? They certainly can't talk about the letter again.

"Oh, mind if I tell you a story?" Mika asked, thinking of a strange experience she had when she was only 5 years old. She hasn't thought about it in years. That piqued Christine's interest as she had turned her head to look at her.

"Sure. I love stories… well as long as they are not sad…" Christine raised an eyebrow, questioning her. Mika tilted her head up in thought before giving her an answer. "Well, it may be sad, but not really. It kind of relates to my attachment to Witches before I met Day Summers…"

"Okay." Christine simply said, ready to hear about this story Mika wished to tell her. There was nothing else to do. Well, maybe look for breakfast… but she was not in the mood to do that.

Mika got herself comfortable, placing one leg over the other as she stared off into the distance. "Well, it all started in the year 2020 when I was just 5 years old. My dad was telling me a story of man named John Fitzgerald."

_-March 12__th__, 2020-_

_-Marleybone 21__st__ street-_

_-9:00 PM-_

_The streets of Marleybone were nearly empty as everybody was either home or going home. Mika and her dad were however taking this time to explore the old fashioned world. They just got done shopping for clothes and wanted to just tour upon Mika's request. _

"_Daddy, Marleybone is so quiet at night…" Mika pointed out her observation to him before licking her lollipop her dad just bought for her. The tall handsome father chuckled and played with his daughter's hair. _

"_Yes, sport. Not all the time though." _

_They walked around the area until they reached the castle gates. Two Guards with their notorious stone faces were at their positions just looking out. The Frogwhisperer's waved hello to them, but they remained motionless as they should be. _

_Both of them were about to go into another area until Mika set her eyes on something on the wall. Pulling away from her father's grip, she headed over to the wall and sees the piece of paper displaying a spiky dark haired man with square glasses and a lab coat on. She reads the description on the bottom. _

_John Fitzgerald, the male witch, has won the Witch Fair for the 10__th__ time in a row!_

_Will his winning streak ever end?!_

"_Daddy," Mika started as her father in question came up from behind her. "Who is John Fitzgerald?" Her father looked at the poster she was looking at. He finally smiled and looked at his curious daughter. "He is a powerful male witch. Male witches are quite rare… but that is beside the point. He is also a very skilled scientist as well. His experiments are top notch and nobody could ever hope to come close to his greatness…"_

"_He is a male witch and a great scientist?" Mika asked as she looked back at the picture of him. "What experiments did he do and how did he become famous… or whatever?" _

"_He made minions, contraptions, and other devices that help with the peace between Witches and Wizards. John had a dream that he will completely get rid of the prejudice between the two major magic users." He explained. Mika looked at him with interest. _

"_He plans for peace between us Wizards and Witches?" Mika asked, curious to know more. "I kind of heard that we are different… and the hate is because of that?" _

"_Heh, well yea, but I think it is unjustified prejudice between us." Her father responded as they moved towards the Spiral Door of Marleybone so they can go home for the night. "We may be different in terms of use of magic… but we are magic users all the same… nothing more… nothing less…" _

"_I always appreciated Witches. Their magic is amazing, just like ours. So much power in a particular piece of magic… They shift, expand, and prosper in ways I never thought possible when I was young." _

"_Really?" Mika was intrigued. She looked forward, placing a finger on her chin in thought. She should research this more thoroughly later. Maybe she'll head to the Wizard City Library to find more about Witches and what not._

"_Anyways, to answer your first question, yes he does wish for peace. Witches and Wizards have hated each other for centuries. There was a war nearly 100 years ago that nearly wiped out both sides' population. It was a bloody war that should have never happened… yet it did…" He shook his head with a sigh. _

"_Daddy…" Mika started, tapping her chin in thought of all this information. "Do you think he may be trying to prevent another War between us Wizards and the Witches…?" _

_He looked up in thought as they entered the Church that contained the Spiral Door. "Yes, perhaps. I do not want another one happening myself. It is possible another one might come since the Witches were the ones that lost the War. The bad blood is still present no matter how peaceful it is…" _

"_I have a video of him back home; you can watch it if you like by yourself. I can't, I have to sleep. Daddy needs sleep so he can work tomorrow…" He stretched his arms and yawned very loudly. The young Mika rolled her eyes, but nodded her head. She was intrigued to know more about this John Fitzgerald person and his views on this whole prejudice._

…

_Mika looked at the Blu-Ray CD in her hand. Her dad just went off to bed. It was 10:00 PM, precisely her bedtime. However, her dad will allow her to pass it just this once for learning about John Fitzgerald. She was excited to know more about him… and witches in general. Her school hasn't touched base on the subject._

_Carefully, she slipped the CD into the Blu-Ray player and it whirred to life, reading the contents of the disc. Flopping herself on the couch, she reached for the remote and turned on the TV. The screen immediately brought her to an image that looked like a science lab. The man himself, John, was on screen bending over a work table and carving something in what looked to be a Pumpkin. _

_John turned around to look at the camera and smiled. "Ah, hello fellow witches and you amazing Wizards." He motioned to the work table. "This is my latest experiment…" He looked at the unfinished carving of the Pumpkin which supposed to be the Jack o' Lantern head… one guesses. _

"_Yes, I am well aware he is unfinished… but when he comes to life… his job will be to bring peace between both magic users!" John promised as he made his way over to the white board, humming while he did so. _

"_A Jack o' Lantern experiment? Wow…" Mika seemed very interested. She turned up the volume a notch just so she can hear everything he has to say. However, just when John was about to talk about something the doorbell rang. She looked at the front door, wondering who could be at the door this late at night. Mika hoped it wasn't a stranger. _

_She quickly hit the pause button and hopped off the couch. Mika headed over to the door. Since she was small, she couldn't check through the peep hole on the door so the next best thing was to ask who was on the other side of the door. _

"_Who is it?" Mika asked with her voice tiny and nervous._

… _There was no response…_

_Gulping, she unlocked the door and opened it a crack. She peeked through it and sees absolutely no one in sight. Opening the door wider, she looked all around to see if somebody was trying to play a prank… but there doesn't seem to be anyone. Looking down, there was a Jack o' Lantern… with a doll lodged between its carved mouth and a note. She shivered, feeling as if this Pumpkin was watching her…_

_She carefully grabbed the doll with the note on its back and brought it up to her face to examine. Mika was not a fan of dolls as they always give her the creeps, but somebody left this here… so she might as well investigate it. _

_The doll had blonde hair, button eyes, a smile, and wearing a blue dress. Mika scratched her head, wondering what the doll may be… Is it Cinderella? Nah, she doesn't have the crown and other things. She took the note off its back and read it._

_**This is Juliette…**_

_**Magic is all the same…**_

_**Doesn't matter which name…**_

_**Future and Past…**_

_**We send this to you so that we may last…**_

_**Help us when 18 is your important number…**_

_**Or else we will ALL be in a deep endless slumber…**_

"_Juliette? The doll or the sender?" Mika asked out loud as she scratched her head, very confused. She looked down to where the Jack o' Lantern was and to her surprise… it was gone. A bit freaked out, she closed the door and quickly locked it. She set the doll in her toy box, not wanting to look at it as she fears it might come to life or something. If it doesn't, she'll deal with it later. _

"_I don't know what this note is saying to me… I don't understand riddles all that well… I don't think I can show this to daddy… he might yell at me…" Mika placed the note into her pocket and flopped herself back on the couch. She will think about this strange stuff tomorrow morning when she goes to school. For now, back to watching John Fitzgerald explain some stuff…_

_Throughout the whole film she gotten to know more about him and got to listen to his very interesting speech he made. It went like…_

"_**Witches and Wizards must learn to coexist in the Spiral. Both are needed for the balance between the magic worlds. You can't have one without the other. If one is eliminated, the other grows more powerful and become arrogant. The Spiral does not need that from anybody. If both are together, they help the Spiral grow with their wonderful magic. Witches and Wizards go together like cookies and milk. They may have their differences… but they are the same… magic or otherwise. That is why I have a dream of letting there be peace between the two magic users!"**_

_It was a very moving speech… even if she hardly understood most of it. The Jack o' Lantern experiment of his was the tool of making his dream come true… all he needed was the display of "Kindness and Respect" between at least 1000 Witches and Wizards. She was not sure how he can 'capture' said display, but he is an admirable male witch with talent… and witches have the magic to do things like that… _

"_Wow… I should definitely research more… this is so interesting!"_

…

"Interesting…" Christine commented once she has finished. So John Fitzgerald started her interest and admiration for Witches… She has a few questions she would like to ask. Mostly because of the mysterious delivery Mika got along with some suspicious points.

"Since it has been… a decade… for you… Did you ever figure out what was the point in that note and that of the doll?" Christine asked, wondering the answer to all of this.

Mika drummed her fingers against the log as she looked up at the sky, thinking. "Not really. I still don't know what 18 is… and why it should be an important number to me."

"… Maybe your age?" Christine suggested with a shrug.

"Well…" Mika rubbed her chin in thought, "18 is the age when you become an Adult… in my time period anyways…"

"You are already an adult in my eyes… and you're only 15… 10 years my junior…" Christine gave her a genuine smile. Mika blushed and rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Yeah, well I don't really have anything planned at age 18… so I don't think my 18th birthday is that important to me…" Mika then thought of the rest of the note. "But let's take that in consideration. On my 18th Birthday I am supposed to save something before they… die I suppose. I mean what else could deep endless slumber mean? Future and Past… maybe someone from another time period sent this to me to warn me of something."

"And magic is all the same…" Christine thought out loud, "No matter the name…" She snapped her fingers, realizing it. "Ah. Perhaps it is talking about Witches and Wizards. What a coincidence that you were watching John Fitzgerald before you received that message…"

"Hmm…"

Christine tapped her chin in thought, wondering what else she should ask. "What is going on with John Fitzgerald now…? Did he… ever finish those experiment things…"

Mika bit her lip. "He's dead…" Christine gasped in shock and she just nodded in response to that. She was shocked too when she heard that news. After all, he was the one that made her start having an interest in Witches in the first place.

"He died in an explosion…" Mika explained, thinking back on the story. "He was betrayed by his fellow witches when he tried to demonstrate his experiment to him. They called him an abomination for even showing his Jack o' Lantern experiment… He was chased out of Witch City and told him to never come back…"

"That's… so mean of them…" Christine can relate with that man since she was basically chased out of her home too… but for a different reason.

"He was even treated badly in Wizard City…" Mika sighed. She shook her head at how mean her fellow wizards are… some of them anyways. "He said something about going back to his lab to make another experiment to show them whose boss…" She paused for a second, feeling a little tear drop down her face. "However… while he was in his lab making another experiment and I guess improving the other one… Some wizards decided to set his lab on fire…"

"And… the lab exploded…?" Christine threw out her guess. Mika bit her lip and nodded in response. That was indeed it. "Yes. He died in an explosion while trying to finish his experiments…" She shuddered when she saw what had happened on the news. "His body was completely blown up and all over the place… They had the guts to broadcast the aftermath on TV… However… there are no signs of any of his experiments anywhere… However… they assume they were destroyed in the blast as well…"

"… I have no idea what to say…" Christine remarked. She was flabbergasted people would go that far! John Fitzgerald seemed to be a nice guy and they had to kill him? Oh lord…

"I feel so bad for John… I wonder what he was feeling during this whole betrayal… I wish I knew his side of the story…" Mika sighed. She hoped that John is in a better place now. He accomplished things that she and most others could never achieve. They sat there silently… just thinking about things.

Then… Gamma Jr. stirred awake in Christine's arms. He opened his huge owl eyes and stared at the both of them. The blonde smiled and placed him on her shoulder for him to perch on. Mika looked at him, a bit concerned.

"How you feeling?" She asked. The snowy owl stretched his wings a bit before he could even give her an answer. "I'm fine, young wizard. I am feeling quite better now. Wish I didn't have to crash land over here…"

Gamma Jr. flew himself on Christine's shoulder. He cleared his throat, looking at the both of them. "It's good to see you both are still alive and well over here! However… where are the other missing young ones?"

"… I don't know where they are…" Mika answered truthfully. "We are going to search for them today though…" Gamma Jr. hooted in understanding. Christine looked over to the tents where the girls were sleeping. To her shock, the tents were gone and the girls were nowhere to be seen!

"M-Mika! The girls! They are gone!" Mika looked over to the direction she was looking at and her eyes widened. How can that be? Maybe they were too engrossed in each other and the story telling that they didn't hear or see anything happen to the girls.

"What girls are you two speaking of?" Gamma Jr. hooted out his question. Mika got up from the log and went over the area where the tents were. She desperately searched around for clues. "They were a bunch of witches traveling with us… I don't understand… how can they disappear off like that…" Mika answered as she kneeled to the ground, patting around with her hands as if hoping she would find some evidence…

Christine's ears twitched when she heard something coming from behind her. Apparently Gamma Jr. heard it too. They both turned their heads around and they see a bunch of men with pitchforks. The blonde's eyes widened in fear. She knew they were still doing witch hunts… but she didn't think they would seem them this soon! There are tons of men! Fighting them would be futile as they are outnumbered. Their magic has been drained from their battle with each other and they were still recovering.

Gamma Jr. held onto Christine as she had got up from the log. The blonde quickly made her way over to Mika and quickly pulled her up from the ground. "Mika! We got to go! We have witch hunters on our trail!"

"What?!" Mika looked around and sees a troop of maybe 3 dozen men coming in their direction. "Aw shit!"

"THERE THEY ARE! AFTER THEM!"

Mika quickly took Christine's hand and they made a run for it. They ran as fast as their injured legs can carry them. Their battle with each other really did a number on their bodies and they can only move so fast without further injuring themselves…

"Don't let them get away!"

Christine winced, the injuries in her legs not doing her justice for running. "M-Mika… my legs hurt too much…" The silver haired teen bit her lip, not wanting any of them to be caught. Gamma Jr. turned his head all the way around to see how fast the men were catching up to them.

"They are catching up! These men know how to run!" The owl hooted.

None of them responded or even bothered to look back. Their adrenaline was pumping madly throughout their bodies and they needed to get out of here alive. They kept on running… they kept on running…

…

…

Mika and Christine then found themselves at the cliff. However, unlike the other cliff, this one had no river flowing at the bottom so even if they jump off… they would have nothing to break their fall. The silver haired teen cursed under her breath. This was not good for any of them. "No…" Christine murmured… wondering what they could do to get out of this situation. They had run fast enough to have been out of the line of sight of the men… but how long will that last?

Mika closed her eyes. All she could do now was pray. "Please, lord… please… give us a way out… just this once…"

Suddenly, the wind blew harshly for a few seconds and a familiar piece of belonging flew into her face. She took it off and looked at it… realizing that it was her invincibility cloak that Christine lost when she went and tried to save the witches…

However… it can only fit one person in it. She looked at Christine who was looking at the cloak in her hands. Mika sighed… knowing what she had to do. God gave her a sign… and she will accept it. The blonde saw her intention when Mika was staring at her while spreading out the cloak.

"W-Wait Mika! You don't have to do this! There must be another way!"

Mika smiled weakly and just placed the cloak over Christine and Gamma Jr. "Christine… there is no other way. I want you to live… You are more deserving of life than I am… I have done way too many bad things in my life…" She paused and gave the now fully invisible Christine a hug. "Be sure to find everybody with Gamma Jr. and help them get back to my time period… I…" She paused for a moment and then decided to just say it. "I like you too much for you to die… so take care of yourself for me…"

"…M-Mika…" Christine silently whispered. The sounds of the men were getting closer and closer.

Mika took a deep breath and walked towards them with her hands up in surrender. The Witch Hunters howled in success that they managed to catch one of the evil witches infesting this land. Christine couldn't look away as the men had grabbed a hold of her. Mika groaned as was slapped across the face really hard by one of the men.

"You think you could get away bitch? Not likely! We as the lord's followers will see to it that every evil being controlled by the devil himself shall be burned!" The man gave her another slap across the face. Christine didn't notice it, but she was getting really angry seeing them treat Mika like that.

"Let's get this bitch to the town so we can properly burn her!"

Mika showed no signs of restraint as she was tied up by the men and was carried away by them. She was glad that she managed to save Christine and that's all that matters. _I've done what I could have done… I hope that God is happy at my decision… _

When the men were out of sight, Christine took the invincibility cloak off of her. Fresh tears came out of her eyes as she could not believe that Mika would sacrifice her own life to save her own. She didn't want that… she wanted herself and Mika to be alive… not just herself.

"Hooo…" Gamma Jr. shook his head, not liking how this turned out. "This didn't go well…"

"…It didn't…" Christine wiped away her tears. "I have to save her… somehow…" She wondered how she could though. Her magic is still recovering, she can't even summon a lightning bolt in her hand quite yet. Not to mention her body is very weak and not in any condition to fight. It didn't help that she was incredibly hungry either. Those Witch Hunters aren't going to wait for the next day to burn Mika… so… she had to act soon… What could she do…?


	16. Nobody touches Mika but me!

_Angel and Brooke presents…_

_WITCHES AND WIZARDS_

_Chapter 16: Nobody touches Mika but me!_

Christine was back at the Cabin where she had first met Mika. She was sitting on the bed, talking with Gamma Jr. about Mika and all the other stuff they should do. The silver haired teen will soon become a human torch if they don't act fast.

"… I am not sure if I can do it…" The blonde sighed, shaking her head at Gamma Jr.'s suggestion. It seems that he wanted Christine to fight the Witch Hunters. However, Christine has a habit of hesitating at doing things that require violence. Sure she was violent towards Mika… but that was because of the evil witches that manipulated her.

Raised a Christian, she was taught to never inflict harm on another human being as it is a sin… even if it was self-defense. It is true that her belief in the bible has shaken due to all these Witch Hunting business… but old habits die hard they say…

"Yes, I understand Christine… However, what is more important… your morals or Mika's life?" Gamma Jr. asked her. The blonde bit her lower lip. In her heart, she knew the answer right away. It's just that… she has never really intentionally hurt someone before… not counting the shove she gave Mika out of pure anger.

"Well Mika is more important to me… We… I… I don't how we bonded so fast after hating each other for almost 2 days." Christine blushed slightly after saying that. After Mika's ice cold heart was melted by her no less, she has come to really cherish Mika's kindness and her personality. She shared stories with her, they had comfortable conversations, and top of it all… she willingly sacrificed herself to save her… 3 times Mika has saved her…

"Hoo…" Gamma Jr. hooted in agreement. "Never have I seen Mika do that for anyone… you two must really click. It is like you two were meant to be friends from the beginning…" The snowy owl flew over to her shoulder and sat on it. He was careful not to sink his talons into her shoulder as the last time he was on it; he unintentionally dug into her skin.

"2 people from two different time periods bonding so fast..? Very interesting…" He then cleared his throat, remembering that time is of the essence. "Well, let's get a move on… Mika's life is at stake!"

"… Ok… but my magical powers are still recovering and my injuries are still there…" Christine concentrated as hard as she could to try and summon a bolt of lightning in her hand. All that came out was electricity that sent tingles throughout her body.

"So… how can I actually fight them?" Christine asked. Gamma Jr. placed a wing on his beak in thought, trying to think of something. He jumped off her shoulder after quite some time and went over to her injured legs. "I can heal you… I am Ambrose's trusty friend and pet after all…"

He concentrated his inner magic as he placed a wing on her wounds. Hooting and saying some words, her legs had a green glow to them. Christine gasped as she sees the wounds healing and closing up… Within a few seconds, all her wounds were gone as if they weren't ever there.

"I can't help with your magic recovering as it is Witch magic… not Wizard magic. Not my field. However…" Gamma Jr. summoned a familiar looking red wrench out of thin air. Christine's eyes widened as the magical and powerful weapon floated over to her and then fell into her hands.

"How… how did you get Mika's…," She paused a moment, thinking. "Wrench?"

"When 'Nature called you', as it were, and you went and took care of it. I spotted the wrench on the ground not too far off." He explained. "The witch hunters must have dropped it when they were carrying Mika off to the town…"

Christine examined the wrench, feeling the powerful magic that this weapon/tool has. She hoped she knew how to fight with it. Mika looked to be an expert with it… she is just a beginner. _I will save you, Mika… _Placing the wrench into her worn dress, she stood up from the bed, ready for action. She grabbed the cloak and placed it over herself, making her invisible.

"Let's go! A woman's life needs to be saved…"

~Line Break~

Susie sat on the couch of Mika's Myth House. 9 whole days have passed since she last seen her best friend. Her House was on the verge of collapsing due to time slowly eating away at it. Her memories were starting to fade… but it is a good thing she has the Juliette doll for back up.

She looked at the doll in question on the table. The doll just sat there, looking back at her with those button eyes and that creepy smiled edged on its face. She wondered if somebody had used the doll before she did. That act the doll did earlier didn't seem to be usual…

The diviner snapped her fingers, realizing the answer. "It was probably the mysterious shadow… It must be either Paige or Day… unless there is somebody that slipped my mind…" She drummed her fingers on the arm rest of the couch nervously. There are consequences if the doll collects memories from two different people or more… but there doesn't seem to be any… at least from what she sees at the moment.

"… What am I going to do with myself? Going back here every day won't solve anything. Ambrose won't do anything after I finished telling him all the stuff I learned since he is going to forget it anyways…" When she last saw him, he was having trouble remembering who Mika was. She asked him if he knew Mika and Ambrose had to think for a whole minute before answering.

"How long does it actually take before people lose their memories of her? 2 weeks..?" She was kind of scared to find out, but at least she has the doll… unless it didn't work… She hoped it did though.

She then thought about where the shadowy female went off to. "Wonder what's going to happen when Mika does come back? Will she come back to face her again?" She shook her head, not wanting to think about right now.

Just outside… she heard an explosion and screams of terror from what seemed to be multiple girls. Alarmed, she turned to the window. Just about 100 feet away from the house on a grassy plain, there was smoke rising from it.

"W-What?!"

Susie quickly ran out the door and headed out the field. She hoped no one was killed! Running as fast as she could, she could see the crater as she gets closer. When she got up to it, she was shocked to see 7 girls in the crater, unmoving and somehow not blown to bits. Their stomachs seemed to have been sliced to form names. The names of the girls she assumed…

"Emma… Apli…" She started reading the names written with their wounds on their stomachs. "Nikki, Jessica, Kay, Bly," She paused in shock. Wait, the Princess of Marleybone is dead?! Jesus Christ, how did she end up here?! The people of Marleybone are going to be depressed as hell, that's for sure. She shook her head and looked at the last girl. "And… Riley…"

Suddenly the girl named Kay started moving… but barely. She seemed to have her eyes half-opened and was trying to get up but failing miserably… Susie jumped down into the crater and kneeled over the girl. The orange haired girl coughed out some blood while looking at her in the eyes.

"Hang on, Kay… help should be on their way soon…" Susie tried to keep this girl alive. If it is one thing she hates is to see a girl die before her eyes. Kay shook her head, coughing some more. Susie watched as she had summoned something in her hand. To her surprise, it was a 'Romayo' doll figure.

"Give this… to her… ALL of us…" Kay's head fell back to the ground. "We all need her… The other hers are already…" She took her last breath and closed her eyes. Her life in this world is over… Susie took the Romayo doll with a sad look on her face.

"To her… who was she talking about?" Susie asked to herself as she hears Ambulances coming her way. She then realized after a second, she was talking about Mika. How did these girls know her?

Suddenly, she felt her head throb in pain, her vision blacking out. Susie groaned as she fell face first into the ground, knocked out… still holding the doll.

~Line Break~

When Susie came to, she realized she was in a hospital bed. There was a nurse nearby writing on a clipboard. "H-How long was I out?" The diviner asked. The nurse looked over to her and smiled. She took a brief glance at her watch before giving her an answer. "A little over 3 hours…"

"… What of the other girls…?" The nurse frowned. "I'm afraid there was nothing we could do to save them." She paused, sighing. "I hate seeing girls die so young… and even Bly… I would hate to be the person that has to give the news to the folks in Marleybone…"

"Listen…" The nurse started, "You are perfectly ok… you don't seem hurt anywhere so I am going to get the papers to sign you off to leave the hospital… I'll be back real soon…"

The nurse headed out of the hospital room, leaving Susie to her thoughts. She wondered who all the girls were… save Bly. What killed them? Also, what do they need Mika for? They said they needed her… and that the other hers are… Wait, other hers? There are more Mika's? Susie shook her head, there can only be one Mika in the whole Spiral…

Suddenly, she feels like she wasn't alone. She glanced over to the right side of the bed. Over on the chair were the Romayo and Juliette dolls, looking at her with their creepy button eyes. She almost screamed, hand on her chest.

"W-What the fuck?! Jesus Christ!" Susie calmed her beating heart. How did those dolls end up there? More importantly, how did the Juliette doll get there as it was in Mika's house where she last left it…

"I don't even want to know… I don't want to know…" She decided. It was best not to know. Something is wrong with those dolls and she didn't want to see them anymore. Wait… did she happen to lose her memories of Mika when she passed out and then the doll gave them back to her… maybe that's why it's here… but then again… The Romayo doll is also there and she had no idea what significance it had. She only knows or assumes that she needs to give it to Mika.

"… I'll just rest my eyes a little more… Maybe the dolls will be gone…" They were still creepy in the end, so she closed her eyes and dozed off for a bit. Just after she closed her eyes, a shadowy figure left the room, giggling.

~Line Break~

I arrived at the town with the weird blanket like thing that was still over me, concealing me from anybody's view point. Mika's wrench was in my hand, ready to do battle with those Witch Hunters. Lord, they make me so angry! How can they say they are the lord's followers when they do things like Murder? God doesn't want his children to kill each other for stupid reasons such as this.

"However, I got to make sure I don't accidentally kill him. I don't want to kill anyone… I just want to hurt them a little… maybe even more…?" I said to myself in quiet whispered voice. Hope the lord forgives me for doing this… but I have to save Mika from them. She doesn't deserve to be burned. I would cry if I can't save her. I would cry for days even.

I… I don't understand how I can feel so much for her in such a small amount of time. She is… I can't think of a word… Wait, focus Christine, the longer you think to yourself the closer Mika gets to her fiery death! Okay… focus… I hope it works out all ok…

I sneakily made my way to the center of town where I suspect that is where they will burn Mika and any other witch they may have captured. Just because I was invisible to everybody doesn't mean I can't be heard.

It didn't take long for me to get to the central town. I looked in the middle and I see Mika tied up to a wooden pole with sticks below her feet, ready to be lit up. I felt sad for her, but I was also mad at those witch hunters. She must be scared… wait… Mika doesn't seem to be the person to be afraid of anything. She gets nervous maybe… but I never seen her scared.

Ok, I think to myself too much, I got to finish this. I let out a deep breath and crept closer to the dozens of men that were circling around her. Out of the corner of my eye I see women and children's watching this in their homes, seeming to enjoy what is going to happen to her. I… have no idea what to say to that. It just… makes me speechless… That's all I can say…

"Lord, we have captured one of the abominations that foul your land that you created. We give you the honor of watching us burn her to death so she can rot in the depths of hell where she belongs!" One of the men yelled out to the sky. I had to shake my head at that. That is just… not right…

I crept myself even closer the men, silently going in between them so I can make my way to the one that had the torch in his hands that will ignite the sticks and burn Mika. If this doesn't work out, I'll have to fight dozens of men all at once… maybe more if they call out for more…

"Lord this and lord that…" I heard Mika spit out to them as I made my way closer. "More like… you are doing it for your own stupid reasons you assholes… You think God approves stuff like this shit? You are really stupid if you believe that dipshits!"

Normally I would be a bit angry hearing swear words coming from her, but I don't blame her if she was trying to insult them when they are about to cook her like an animal. I crept closer and closer until I was literally beside the man with the torch. Ok… now to put out that torch…

I wonder if…

"Shut up, whore. Enjoy your stay in hell, bitch!" He was kneeling down to ignite the sticks… Now or never! Please don't fail me! It must have recovered by now! Wind… I need… WIND!

The men gasped as they felt a very strong gust of wind. I held onto the weird cloth as tight as I could so it doesn't fly off of me and reveal me. I screamed, YES, in my head as I see the torch blow out just when it was about to touch them.

"What?" The men seemed awfully confused now. I stifled a giggle as I liked the frustrated look on the man who had the now unlit torch. Just for fun… maybe I'll do this…

Clouds came in and lightning striked, startling the men. I decided to do a little more… however, this will be my last change of weather as I feel drained of my magic… every time I do a little change. This will hurt a bit…

Hail the size of medium rocks… I guess… came pouring down on all of us. Ow! I should have thought this through! I meant to hurt them and not hurt me in the process! I tried to ignore the pain as I see the men trying to take cover… except the one I am next to. Hmm… might as well…

I took the thing off of me and I hit the unsuspecting man on the head. He groaned and was knocked out with a thump on the ground. Ooh… hope I didn't give him a concussion… The men seemed to have felt my presence and turned to me. Surprise and anger in their eyes.

"Christine?!" I heard Mika yell from behind me. I smiled, happy to hear her say my name. It felt nice to have her say it… even if she yelled it… I turned to her, grinning. "I came to save you… You didn't think I of all people would leave you alone to die do you?"

"Christine… I…" She started to say, but I shushed her. I didn't need to hear anymore. She was probably going to say thank you. There was no need for that. Now, I must… somehow win this battle since a LOT of men are now angry at me… giving me these… glares of death. I am intimidated sure… but I must do everything I can to save her… even if I lose my life in the process.

"You!" One of them yelled, pointing at me. "Let's get her! There is no way she can take on all of us!"

That… may be true. However, it doesn't mean I won't go without a fight. I clenched the wrench harder as the men charged on up to me, ready to take me down. One guy threw a punch at me and I swiftly tilted my head in the other direction. I then took his arm tightly in my left hand and then attacked it with the wrench. I cringed as I hear the bones in his arm crack and he let out a painful howl.

"Stay…" I dodged a rock that was thrown at me and kicked a guy in his nether regions. Ooh ouch… hope he can still have children… "Away…" I continued to say as I grabbed a hold of a guy to be my human shield from several punches aimed at me. I then kicked my human shield at them, taking several of them down on the ground. Wow, I didn't know my own strength!

"FROM!" I went under a guy and decided to do something to his manhood. I placed the wrench to that area and yelled out in surprise. Once I got it in… I span this strange metal thing that supposedly closes the thing… I cringed some more as I hear him let out these strange sounds of pain and he held his manhood. I can't control myself… this felt… good… as it felt like I am getting rid of some much needed stress…

"HER!" I smacked a guy in the chin with the wrench and he fell to the floor groaning. I huffed, knowing there is more needed to be done before I can win. Mika seemed very surprise at my acts of violence… I am surprised myself really… but…

"NOBODY TOUCHES MIKA! NOBODY!" I screamed at them as I ready myself for more fighting. This is going to be long and tiresome!


End file.
